Koibito
by The Liker
Summary: Because love keeps you alive. [A series of ReaderxCharacter one-shots.]
1. Tsurugi-kun (Kyousuke)

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************(Note:**

**************[f/n]=First Name**

**************[l/n]=Last Name)**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**On The Beach**

_Tsurugi_

The beach, beach, beach...

It was kind of scary for you since you had an experience with the waters when you were young. Your family decided to have fun in the beach, you were-like-5 years old that time, so you were kind of a dumbass. (Hey! Sorry~!)

Your brother (yes, you have a brother) and you went straight to the waters... where a jellyfish was waiting...

*Insert long gasp here*

So, yeah, you were deathly afraid of getting stung by a jellyfish again.

So why _did_ you go to the beach?

Hey, don't look at me! I was asking you!

Okay, okay. So the Raimon team wanted to have some kind of party or something for someone (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). And they chose the beach.

What bad luck you have, huh? Should have checked your horoscope...

"[f/n]-san!" Aoi, your fellow manager, called for you.

You ran to her, "What is it?"

"Could you help us set the food? Tsurugi-kun should be coming any time now."

"Sure."

Did you forget? Hope not.

It was Tsurugi's birthday! Yes, of course, it's Tsurugi Kyousuke. Don't change the subject! You have a crush on him, don't you? You're so hopeless... I thought you were excited for this day.

So, you and the other managers set up the food, drinks and etc. That's not important, let's cut to the chase where Tsurugi comes to the forest with you.

Oh, you don't wanna skip that?

Why?

Alright! You're so bossy!

So... you were setting up the things for the party, right? Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke and Kurama went to get the ace striker. Endou was a very impatient person, so he called up the four guys with his phone. The other soccer club members were playing somewhere.

"Who's gonna wear a bikini?" Midori grinned.

You and Aoi blushed horribly. Aoi replied to him, "W-what are you talking about, Midori-san?"

"_I mean_, who's gonna wear a swimsuit and swim with the boys now?" Midori rolled her eyes.

"_Will you_?" You squeaked.

"I will!" Akane said proudly.

"Of course, I will! It's summer, dude!" Midori nudged you.

You were very embarrassed. You packed a one-piece swimsuit, but you weren't really planning on wearing it...

"Fine." Aoi sighed, "I'll wear the swimsuit I bought."

"Yay!" Akane smiled.

Midori looked at you. "What about you?"

"I-I suppose..." You stammered.

"Great! Let's change!" Midori cheered.

"Now?!" You squeaked, _again_.

"Of course, now!" Midori smiled.

The four of you went somewhere to change your clothing to your swimsuits.

* * *

"SURPRISE~!" All of you shouted to Tsurugi.

He blinked.

Going once.

Going twice.

In the end, he cracked a smile.

Hooray! Now can I skip the party and write the forest thing?

Fine!

So... all of you partied. You ate, chatted, opened gifts (you gave him a pretty watch, okay?), sang karaoke and played in the water.. until Tenma and the others said it was game time (not the good one).

Basically, they shouted it.

It came out like this:

"MINNA! LET'S PLAY A GAME!" -Tenma, Shinsuke and Kariya

"LATER!" -You and the others

"PLEASE?" -Them

"NO!" -Your team

They suddenly poured you all with seawater.

"FINE!" -Your team

**TENMA'S TEAM: 1**

**YOUR TEAM: 0**

You guys lost! HAHA!

Oww~! Okay, so Tenma forced you guys in a circle, without the adults.

"Truth or Dare time!" Kariya grinned, sneakily.

"Ugh." You held your head in your hands.

"Birthday boy first~" Tenma grinned.

"Uh... Shindou." Tsurugi pointed to him.

"Truth."

"Wuss." Tsurugi muttered under his breath. You, being next to him, heard it and nudged him. He grinned back softly at you. You turned away with a blush on your cheeks. (Aww~)

"So, Shindou... have you had a crush on the same sex?" Tsurugi smirked.

Shindou's cheeks colored. "Uh..."

"Well?" Tsurugi's smirk never left on his face.

"Yes."

"Oooo~!" They said.

"Who?"

"One question only, Tsurugi." You chided him. Shindou turned to you and muttered, 'thank you.'

Tsurugi's smirk disappeared completely. He refused facing you and turned his head completely to another direction, muttering a, 'Tch.' (Was someone jelly~?)

Shaking your head at _my_ thought, you focused your attention to Shindou.

"Shindou, your turn." Tenma told him.

"Uh... Kariya."

"Dare." He said almost immediately.

"I dare you to kiss a person older than you; must be on the lips." Shindou grinned.

Kariya's face colored. He cleared his throat, shooting glances at Kirino. The others smiled, "Kiss him already!" You were trying not to laugh that much at him. The other quiet ones just sat there, amuse clearly written on their faces.

Kariya's face was red from embarrassment. His face clearly wanted to say that he wanted to kiss Kirino, but he was out of courage. How sad, huh?

But he did. Kiss Kirino, I mean.

"Aww~" You cooed.

"Yeah!" Nishiki grinned.

"Kariya! Your turn!" Tenma laughed playfully.

Kariya, finally recovering from his little kiss, started to say something, but...

"EEK!" Haruna-san shrieked.

"What is it, Haruna-san?" All of you walked to her.

"I lost my phone!" Haruna bit her lip.

"We'll find it for you!" You said, "Let's try and retrace your steps."

"Well..." Haruna thought back deeply. "Ah! Here's where I have been:

The caravan.

I strolled down the forest for a bit.

Prepared for the party.

Went back to the caravan, again.

And here again." Haruna-san finished.

"Let's split up in pairs, the forest is very large." Shindou pointed to the nearby forest.

"Alright, then." Midori clapped her hands to say that it was final.

After all that, only you was left without a partner (Aww~). You started to walk towards the forest, thinking that it was the most peaceful place, since all of them were afraid of it. The only sensible ones, like the 2nd years and the 3rd years dared went there, so there was no problem.

But there was a problem.

Someone blocked you're way.

You would have shouted at him, lunged at him or even slapped his face, but you can't.

"T-Tsurugi?!" You stammered, _again_.

"Yes, me. Tsurugi." He replied, sarcastically.

"Hmph!" You rolled your eyes. "What do you want, rather than to insult me?"

"You're not planning on going alone in the forest, are you?"

"Yeah, I am, actually..."

"Don't. I'll come with you."

You blushed. "What? Why?!"

"So you won't get eaten by bears or something like that." Tsurugi shrugged and walked towards the forest.

You caught up to him. "_Bears_? This is not a jungle!"

"Jungle, forest... they're the same."

"Ugh!"

* * *

"I'm bulletproof...nothing to lose... fire away, fire away..." You sang silently as you looked through the bushes.

"Found something yet?" Tsurugi tapped your shoulder.

"Nope..." You said, and then turned around, coming face to face with Tsurugi.

Your faces were so close... _so_ close.

"GAH!"

The two of you jumped away from each other.

Yup, so close.

You stood up and squinted your eyes at the sight. It was Nishiki and Amagi, probably up to-

OH MY GOSH, IS THAT SHINDOU?!

"What the hell, Shindou?! Stop!" Nishiki cried.

You looked at Shindou. He was ghostly pale and had thorn clothes.

"What are you doing?" You yelled.

"Shindou's trying to scare them after they scared us."

You turned around and saw Kirino some out of the trees.

"Hey, Kirino." Tsurugi greeted.

"Have you found anything?" You asked.

"Not yet, [l/n]-san..." Kirino frowned.

"Well..." Tsurugi started, but he was interrupted by Shindou and the others.

"I have to stop him." Kirino said, "See you!"

"Bye, Kirino!" You smiled at him.

He grinned back and went to Shindou and the others.

Tsurugi rolled his eyes and went back to searching. You frowned at him for not being polite to Kirino.

"I suppose you're going to scold me for being impolite." Tsurugi said.

You blinked. "Uh... er..."

"Hmm."

"Why are you so rude to others?" You folded your arms over your chest and stood firm.

He turned back to you. He stared you down and you started to feel uncomfortable. The next thing you knew, he was hugging you. Confused by this you started saying, "What are you-?!"

Cut off by Tsurugi.

And, no, he didn't cut you off by words...

It was by a kiss.

A simple kiss.

Oh, you know the drill. Fireworks. Fireworks. Fireworks, everywhere.

But what didn't matter to me, it mattered to you.

Tsurugi broke off. "Sorry... I..."

"What did you wish for when you blew the candles of your cake?" You innocently asked.

He looked at you, amused_ and_ surprised. But, he became calm after.

"You know that it's a universal law that I can't tell you." Tsurugi said.

"Don't worry, I love you too." You blurted out. You closed your mouth and grinned apologetically.

He smiled at your stupidity. (Haha~ Kidding!) "You caught me..."

You blushed a deep shade of red. He laughed and kissed you again.

"I love you, [f/n]-chan..." he whispered. You smiled brightly at him... maybe the beach wasn't all bad.

* * *

**I FINISHED IT! Sorry for the crappy ending, but it was all I can do.**

**Review, please~? I'll make the next chap better!**

**Yes, it's not a one-shot! Comment your character you want me to write about. **

**Majority wins~! :D**


	2. Fudou-kun

**Hello~ I have decided to wait for five comments before writing the next chapter, so I counted the first five reviews.**

**Here's how it worked:**

**Fudou-1...****Taiyou-1...****Shindou-1**

**So, it got tied. SapphireSpade, I'm sorry, but one character per chapter review~! Sorry~! :) ****I'm very impatient, so I decided that the first review that requested shall be what I'm doing!**

**Congratulations and thank you, Professor Astrid! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Sarcasm**

_Fudou Akio_

Being a manager of Inazuma Eleven, you're in-charge of whatever they do. Or something like that.

So, if they said that you shall go camping, you _shall go camping _and probably you'll be the one to arrange it all. That's how powerful the coach is to their team. If you're wondering who's Inazuma's coach, it's Coach Kudou.

Yes, I'm talking about _Inazuma_ Eleven, not _Raimon_ Eleven.

Basically, you're favorite IE characters are in high school, and you're a manager for the soccer team.

Enough with that introduction, let's start about_ you_r issue.

Yes, you have an issue because your a teenager _and_ in high school.

What are the odds?

"Ohayo-gozaimas~" You greeted Haruna with a yawn.

"Hey, [f/n]-san! Did you stayed up all night?" Haruna asked.

"It's Genda and Sakuma... they've been bothering me _again_." You replied.

"Why do you even encourage them? You should be independent!" Rika joined in the conversation.

You rolled your eyes. "_Because_~! They won't stop bothering me, until they're satisfied."

Why are you glaring me like that?

_Oh~!_ You wanna know why Sakuma and Genda let you stayed up all night?

Well, you live in an apartment with your two cousins. Somehow, Sakuma and Genda were your fellow neighbors. You were known for being a very nice girl in the apartment complex. So~ Sakuma and Genda abused those privileges. They're such meanies, huh?

"What bad luck. You're too nice." Touko said.

"As long as I don't miss school." You replied.

_RING~!_

"Class is starting, come on." Haruna informed.

"Ugh!" Touko frowned. "My first period is Math!"

"Mine's History, and you know how boring Mrs. Charlotte is." You giggled.

"Let's agree that school is boring, then!" Rika grinned.

You all laughed.

* * *

"Kyaa~! Inazuma Eleven is going to start practice!"

"Nyaa~! I wanna see!"

"Don't you think Hiroto-kun is cute?"

"Nu-uh! I think Gouenji-kun is!"

"Don't forget Fudou-kun!"

At the name of Fudou, you're hands automatically turned into fist. (Was someone jelly?~) Okay, so you're not jealous, but I suppose angry at him for being a bad boy. He was very rude to you, and replies you with sarcasm, even if you asked nicely. He drives you crazy, and I _do not mean_ the good kind.

Those were Inazuma Eleven's fans.

You sat down at the bench for the managers. You waited for the other managers and the main soccer players. You decided to fix the players' drinks and towels.

"Hey, [l/n]-san." You looked up.

"Hello, Megane-kun." You smiled.

"Have you seen Endou-kun?" Megane asked you.

"Eh? Ano... I haven't-?!"

"SAKKOYAROZE!" The two of you heard.

You turned around and saw Endou running to the soccer field.

"I knew it." Megane muttered.

You giggled silently at Endou's personality.

Just then, Fudou appeared at Megane's side. "Oi, glasses!"

"Nani?" Megane turned to Fudou.

"Be polite, Fudou-san!" You pouted.

He just rolled his eyes, but _I_ could've sworn there was pink on his cheeks. You ignored _my_ thought and listened intently to Fudou's and Megane's conversation... or was it a debate?

"Just tell me where she is!" Fudou said, angrily.

"Why?!" Megane replied back.

"Why would you wanna know? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Fudou gritted his teeth.

"I'm just worried for her! You might do something!" Megane shot back.

"I'm not gonna rape her! I just wanna know where she is!"

"Aha! You said it yourself! You're gonna rape her!"

"What?! I didn't say-?!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-?!"

"Shut up!" You heard a feminine voice yell at the two.

Megane gulped. "N-Natsumi!"

"You two! Get back to your stations!" Natsumi yelled.

Fudou just rolled his eyes and walked to the field. Megane started checking things on his clipboard.

While Fudou was walking to the field, he bumped into you.

"Hey!" You glared at him.

He looked back at you innocently. "Sorry about that_ [f/n]-chan~_"

Of course, he said that sarcastically.

"Hmph!" You turned away and helped Megane.

"Why do you look angry, [l/n]-chan?" Fuyuka placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's Fudou." You said simply.

"So, Fudou can crack even the nicest person on earth, huh?" Rika smirked.

Aki and Fuyuka laughed nervously.

* * *

_DING DONG!_

"Coming!" You said.

"Hurry up, [l/n]-san!"

You knew that voice anywhere.

You opened the door. "What is it Sakuma-san?"

Sakuma blushed horribly. "[l/n]-san! W-what...?!"

"Nani?" You asked, confused. He pointed to your clothes. You looked down and saw you were wearing just a towel, since you recently went out of the shower.

"E-EH?!" You slammed the door on his face. You sighed and quickly threw on some sweatpants and a plain shirt. You brushed your hair quickly and dashed to the door again.

"Sorry about that, Sakuma-san." You smiled sweetly to him.

He gulped and you saw that his blush never left his face. (Aww~! :33)

"What?" You asked quizzically.

He cleared his throat. "Can you help me? One of my friends would be moving in to our apartment."

"Sure~!" You said happily.

"Great!" Sakuma beamed at you, "Let's go."

You two walked to Sakuma's and Genda's apartment. Sakuma opened the door and went straight in. You followed him and saw that their living room was still as messy as always. But now, there were boxes everywhere and other stuffs thrown in the floor. To make it clear, their room was twice more dirtier.

"How inconvenient." You said as you picked up a moldy pizza, and throwing it again.

"Sorry! We had a party last week, you know." Sakuma smiled.

"That explains why it was so noisy."

"Hey, [l/n]-san! How are you doing?" Genda entered the room.

"Just tell me what to do." You rolled your eyes.

Genda broke into a smile. "This is why I love you! As a friend, of course... unless you want me to date you."

You rolled your eyes, _again_. "I don't date lions."

"Oooh!" Sakuma laughed.

For 3 hours, the three of you fixed the mess around the apartment. You vacuumed, swept, mopped and washed. It was very tiring, but at least you finished earlier than expected. Well, maybe that's because Sakuma and Genda _actually_ helped you. You started thinking about who the hell their friend is that wanted to move here. Is he that scary? Or was it a girl?

"Yo, [l/n]-san, hand me the bug spray, will you?" Genda said.

"Sure." You took the spray and tossed it to Genda.

"Take this you inconvenient rascals!" he yelled to the cockroaches.

_FWISSH!_

"Geez!" You coughed, "Open the windows, will you? I think I'm allergic to whatever perfume it has!"

Genda looked at the ingredients. "Nothing that makes you have asthma...

"Oh wait! Says here: **WARNING! Be aware to open the windows, 2/5 people may suffocate.**"

Sakuma widened his eyes. "Then... she's suffocating!"

Sakuma rushed over to you. "[l/n]-san! Hang in there!"

"Don't...think...*cough*...I...*cough*...can..." You muttered.

"Open the windows, Genda!" Sakuma yelled.

"Right!"

But you can't take it anymore, how stupid of Genda, huh?

Last thing you heard was a deep, familiar voice yelling. "What the hell is happening?! Is that [l/n]?"

**~DON'TMINDMEI'MJUSTABORINGPAGEBREAKBUTATLEASTYOUREA DMETHANKYOU~**

"Go into the light." You heard someone saying.

"Shut up, Genda! She's already fainted!"

"Man, sorry~ I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I'm panicking, dude!"

"Guys! Get a hold of yourselves!"

You opened your eyes. Your vision was still somewhat blurry, so you blinked.

Going once.

Going twice.

"G-guys? What happened?" You sat up.

"[l/n]-san!" Sakuma and Genda hugged you, saying things like, 'I'm sorry!' and 'Don't tell us to your cousins!'

You looked around and saw Fudou with a relaxed expression on his face.

"F-Fudou?!" You yelled.

Sakuma grinned at you. "Yeah, he's moving in."

You wanted to yell. _Why him? I can't go to school without seeing him! This is horrible! Though, I think he's kinda cute with casual clothes on... Ugh! Why am I thinking like that?!_

"Oh." You simply said.

"Anyway, do you feel better now?" Sakuma said.

"Yeah! Thanks for saving me!" You beamed.

"Uh... er, 'bout that..." Sakuma bit his lip.

"Am I so sorry, [l/n]-san! I should've read the instructions first!" Genda apologized.

You smiled. "It's fine!"

"Tch." Fudou walked away. (Someone's jealous~! ;33)

So, after all of that, you went back to your apartment and fixed yourself.

* * *

"E-EH?!" the soccer club members reacted.

"Believe me, that's what I said..." You heard Natsumi muttered.

"A camp? With other soccer teams?" Endou asked.

"Ah!" You smiled at them, "It's like a soccer camp!"

"A soccer camp, eh?" Kabeyama repeated.

"Maybe, we should try it, deyansu~" Kurimatsu grinned.

"We will." Fuyuka smiled, "Papa won't take a no as an answer."

"_So_, all in all, you have no choice, but to go!" You smiled with a glint of creepiness in your eyes.

"Scary~" Other boys commented.

"We'll meet tomorrow here at the club room. It's spring break tomorrow, after all." Aki smiled.

"YOSH! Let's do our best and play soccer!" Endou raised his fist.

"Ah!" The others agreed.

You're eyes shifted to Fudou, who seemed emotionless about all this.

If only you could help him...

_Wait! Why am I thinking like this? He's a man! He should know how to solve his own problem!_

Realizing you were staring at him and_ he was staring back_, you shifted your attention elsewhere.

"How troublesome indeed." You muttered.

Fast forward tomorrow, you sat at the front seat of the Inazuma Caravan.

Aki, Natsumi, Haruna and Fuyuka waited outside to greet the members. You were inside, checking things on the clipboard Megane gave you. Megane, however, was not going to the camp as his parents didn't allow him to. You were planning not to go, too, since staying meant you were going to meet your parents, but you decided not to miss this opportunity.

_TING!_

The sound of metal dropping alerted you. You looked down and noticed you dropped your ball pen.

"Out of character, are we, Miss [l/n]?" You heard a mock.

You glared at the only person who would tease you. "Just get in the caravan, Fudou."

"Is someone grouchy? Didn't seem at all yesterday when you were staring at me." Fudou grinned.

You blushed a deep red. "Iye [No]!"

"Is that so?" Fudou grinned mockingly.

"I-I happened to be looking your way that's all!" You countered.

"But you were staring directly at me."

"T-that's what you think!"

"Stammering, huh?"

"Don't change the subject!"

You heard footsteps. "Guys could you keep it-?! Oh! Gomen for interrupting!"

You exchanged glances with Fudou, clearly confused what she/he said. And then you realized that your faces were inches apart. If you only leaned in a little more, you're lips would be touching his.

You blushed red and pushed him away.

He was clearly not expecting that as you watched him tumbled down the floor.

"Oops!" You said, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask that when I'm not clearly okay?" Fudou shot back as he sat back up and held his head.

You rushed over to him. "Sorry~!"

"Apology denied."

"Come on! I'm trying to help here! You'll make me feel all guilty."

"You should be."

"But-!"

"Am I interrupting something?" You looked up and saw Kidou, Endou and Gouenji.

"No, not at all!" You said quickly.

"Could you get me an ice pack?" Fudou asked Kidou.

"Why?" Kidou said.

"Just do it, lazy ass."

You smacked his head. "Be polite, you're already asking for help."

"Ow~ You're mean." Fudou sighed and turned to Kidou. "May you _please_ get me an ice pack?"

Kidou held an amused expression on his face. "Alright, then."

Let's skip it to to the little camp, since nothing special happened after that scene.

Wait, you don't wanna skip?

Well, too bad, I'm the author! Mwahahahaha!

Okay, maybe I was a little mean... Gomen~ Now, where was I?

Oh! So, after their practice and all, the team decided to gather around the campfire and sing a campfire song~ C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! If you can't sing faster, then you're wrong~ But you can help if you just sing along~!

Did you hear that? Sorry~

Where was I, again?

Oh yeah! So you all had smores and stuff, but someone had hosted a game.

"Come on, guys!" Tsunami grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Fine..." the others muttered.

"I'll start!" Tachimukai went to the center. You managers gave them some soda that had other stuff on it, like coffee, orange juice, pineapple juice and-!

Oh yeah! The game.

"Never Have I Ever..." Tachimukai smirked. "...cussed..."

Amazingly, most of the boys drank their cups. You were glad that you never _did_ cuss. It was bad manners, and it would earn you a ban from your laptop for a month.

"My turn!" Endou grinned. "Never Have I Ever played soccer~!"

"Endou!" the boys whined.

You laughed as you took a sip from your cup.

_BLERGH!_

You coughed. Now, was that horrible? Of course, it is.

"My turn!" a familiar voice said.

"S-Sakuma?!" all of you yelled.

"Why not? I want to say something!" Sakuma grinned.

"Okay!" Aki and Haruna said.

"Never Have I Ever... had a crush on a person with a Mohawk..." Sakuma grinned.

You looked down and blushed. You had a crush on a certain Mohawk once... but when he decided to be rude to you... You gulped and took a sip.

"Oi, [l/n]-san! I accidentally poured...!" Megane started.

You tasted bitterness... and then sweetness and...

"Gosh, I'm drunk." You said as your head hit the ground.

"Geez, Megane, what did you put there?" Fudou asked.

"I-I was supposed to put that on _my_ cup... but..."

"But?!" Fudou pressed.

"Uh... I supposed our cups got switched."

"Baka!" Natsumi roared. "She's under aged! You too! Are you crazy?!"

"Gomene~" Megane sobbed.

"I'll carry her to the tent." Fudou volunteered.

"Ooh~" Sakuma chuckled.

Seconds later, you felt that you were being lifted to the air. And then it was moving.

"I did have a crush on you~" You started. You were easily overpowered by a glass of alcohol! Oh no!

"Me too, kiddo." Fudou grinned.

You blushed.

"But I suppose you'll forget all about this in the morning." Fudou informed.

"But~...*hic*..."

"You're cute, you know that?"

* * *

Early in the morning, you woke up.

"Fudou!" You half-whispered, half-yelled.

"Is someone missing Fudou?~"

You gulped. "Shut up, Sakuma."

"Anyway, you should get outside, breakfast is starting." Sakuma grinned and went out of the tent.

"Did you just say my name?" You heard a deep voice.

You turned to your left. "Fudou!"

"Really? I thought I was Genda!" Fudou said sarcastically.

You huffed. "Sorry~"

"You don't remember anything from last night, right?" Fudou suddenly asked you.

You tried to think back on what happened last night.

_"Gosh, I'm drunk."_

You blushed a deep red. "I can't believe I passed out that easily!"

Fudou sweat dropped. "What?"

You shyly looked at him. "Gomen... you must think that I'm weird..."

"Not really." Fudou smirked.

"Eh?"

"I think you're personality is pretty cute."

_"You're cute, you know that?"_

"E-eto..." You played with your fingers. "I also think you're cute, too..."

Fudou's face held an amused expression. "You know, when I first saw you, I had a tiny crush on you. But the longer you stayed in the team, the larger that feeling grew."

You're face exploded in redness.

"I-I had a crush on you, too... you know..." You replied.

"I know."

You held your breath when you saw his face so close to you. You can see the detail of his face, and his eyes were so... pretty... (Aww~ ;33333)

The next thing you knew, you were kissing him. His lips were so warm, in contrast to his personality. As soon as it dawned to you, you broke off.

You looked at Fudou, who was blushing now. "S-sorry! I didn't-?!"

You cut him off with a quick kiss on his mouth. "I think I love you, Fudou..."

He smirked as he held your face. "I_ know_ that I love you."

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm I heard..."

For the first time, you saw him smile heartily as you two shared another kiss.

The End~ ;33

* * *

**YATTA! ;DD**

**So~ I decided that I will only count when the reviews are 5 or more! Only one character per person [per chapter review], okay?**

**If it is a tie, I'll just choose the first review that suggested the character!**

**Review~ :)**


	3. Shindou-kun

**Hello~ So... Shindou won! :) It kinda went like this:**

**Shindou: 3**

**Saru: 1**

**Yukimura: 1**

**And so... the ever loved pianist won! Congratulations to those who voted him~! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Harmony**

_Shindou Takuto_

How much luck did the infinite universe give you today?

Nada?

How thoughtful of the infinite universe.

"[l/n]-san!" You heard Aoi called you.

You, being stressed, tried to calm down and say "Yes?" nonchalantly.

"Endou-kantoku is calling for all the members, even the managers down the field." Aoi said.

"But I have to do my make-up tests! You know I've been absent for 2 weeks." You replied, very tired. You're arm was accidentally fractured when you fell down 15 steps of stairs, that's why you were absent for a long time.

Why was I making it hard for you?

Oh, you'll know when you get there. (;3)

"All right, I'll tell you what his announcement is." Aoi smiled.

"Thank you, Aoi-san!" You grinned at her.

Aoi waved to say goodbye, and then walked away.

"Now, to handle this..." You muttered.

So, let's skip all that hard work, and time skip one week in the future! I'm sure you made all of them, because I'm sure not making you lazy. :P

So, you were in the club room and Aoi said what the big announcement Endou made the other week...

"E-eh?" You gulped.

Midori snorted. "I know, right?"

"I think it's cute." Akane smiled.

"D-demo..." You bit your lip.

"Hot springs! Hot springs! We're going to a hot spring~!" You heard Tenma and Shinsuke sang.

"Yamero! This is serious! Why is Kantoku even bothering to go to some hot springs?!" You yelled at the two.

"I think it's fun, though... especially since we're going there for summer~" Akane smiled.

"Tenma! Shinsuke! Why are you still here?! Practice is starting!" Shindou slammed the door open.

"Shindou-san..." You sweat dropped at him, "...please don't destroy the door..."

"Ah! Gomen!"

"Too late..." You sighed.

"Hai, Shindou-senpai! We'll be right there!" Shinsuke and Tenma saluted before they went off to the field.

You looked at Shindou, "You should be practicing, too, you know..."

He blushed lightly, "Ah! I just forgot something here!"

He took the whistle from a nearby table. "I should be going... and the place we're going isn't all about hot springs... it has a swimming pool... and it would be the perfect training camp for the soccer club... at least, that's what Coach Endou says..."

"Sokka!" Aoi said brightly, "How come I never heard it?"

"Coach Endou told the members more than us, since we were busy setting up the towels and drinks..." Midori sighed.

"That's unfair..." You put on a dead pan face.

"Anyway, you'll be going out too, right? The others are waiting..." Shindou smiled at you four. How you wished that smile was only for you...

Oh wait, was that embarrassing?

Heehee... I'll make sure you get embarrassed! Kya~! Kidding!

Where were we? Oh yeah!

"We'll be there, we still have to sort out things." Aoi told him.

"Okay." Shindou waved and walked off.

"Ja ne..." You whispered.

"Oh? Is there someone having a crush on Shindou?~" Midori poked your cheek.

You blushed. "Iye [No]!"

"Shin-sama might like you too!" Akane patted your shoulder.

"Akane? Why are you siding with her? I thought you liked Shindou!" You whined at her.

"Oh no, I only admire him for his plays!" Akane smiled brightly.

You fell. "That's not fair!"

Aoi just giggled. "Let's go! We have to give the boys some drinks!"

"Don't you like Tenma-san, Aoi?" You looked at her.

She blushed. "E-eh?"

"Ah! You always knew each other since you were little, so maybe...?" Midori smirked.

"Minna-san~!" Aoi was all red now.

"Or is it Tsurugi?" You chuckled.

Aoi blushed more. "Minna-san!"

You all laughed.

Knock! Knock!

"C-come i-i-n-n!" You laughed as you said it, so you were stuttering.

"Oi, Shindou asked for you a little earlier... why aren't you out there?" Tsurugi entered the room.

"Gomen, gomen!" Midori laughed at Aoi's-still-red face.

"We were just about to go!" You laughed as you bumped Aoi's hip.

"A-ah!" Aoi said, still frozen from all the teasing.

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'll be waiting, so you won't slack off again."

"How mean!" You and Midori pouted.

Akane just smiled brightly, clearly not knowing what's happening.

* * *

"Ah! What a relaxing bath..." You smiled contently at your hot bath.

"If we're going to a swimming pool, might as well take care of my swimsuit..." And then you blushed red. Why are you thinking like that?! I thought you hated swimming pools!

Whaaat~?! You don't know why you hate swimming pools?

Let me see... Oh yeah! You had a field trip with your class in grade school. Back then, you were very curious of everything and saw a flower floating... on the deep swimming pool! Was it like 6 ft or something? And you were like 1 ft? 2 ft? 3 ft? As long as it's less than 6 ft...

Oh how embarrassing and life-shocker that was! (And, yes, you almost drowned.)

"I'm dead!" You hung your head low.

After you dried and dressed up, one of your maids (oh, don't you like the sound of that? :3) came to you and said that someone sent you something.

"Really? Who might it be?" You asked her.

The maid shrugged. "Miss, no one was at the door when we opened it."

"Ah..." You trailed off and went down the stairs. The truth finally comes out! Mwahahaha~! I made you from a rich family, but Shindou-kun's still richer, okay~? ;33

"F-flowers?" You eyed the bouquet.

"Ah, with different colors of a rose..." Your maid said, fascinated.

You looked at it more closely, and saw it had a tag in the middle. You took the bouquet and took the paper in you hands. You blushed silently once you read the full letter. It was a message written neatly...

_The shortest word I know is 'I'. The sweetest word I know is 'love'. _

_And the only thing that will remind me of that would be 'you'._

_~Your secret admirer_

You blushed and gave it to your maid.

"Oh! How sweet!" She exclaimed.

You huffed, "If he's trying to flatter me, he'll have to do better than that..."

"But why are you blushing, miss...?" Your maid noticed.

"A-ah!" You held your head and rushed to your room.

You saw your guitar in the corner. "It's been a long time, anyway..."

You took it and played a chord.

"Ah!" You smiled delightedly.

You tried to play the guitar, thinking of a song to play.

"Irreplaceable!" You beamed. (You know, from Beyonce!)

You searched for you dresser and found a guitar magazine. You scanned the table of contents and flipped to the page where 'Irreplaceable' is, and then you started playing...

"_You could pack all you things, we're finished_  
_(You must not know 'bout me)_  
_'Cause you made your bed, now lay in it_  
_(You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_  
_you're irreplaceable~!_"

You hit the last note.

"Sugoi, [l/n]-san!" You heard from the door.

"E-eh? Shindou?!" You yelled as you turned around.

"Ahaha! Gomen, but you looked like you were enjoying it that I didn't want to interrupt you..." Shindou smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Shindou?" You asked as you set the guitar down.

He entered your room, "Well, Aoi and Midori was trying to call you, but you wouldn't picked up, so they called me, since we're neighbors... and they wanted to say to you to look at your phone."

"Oh!" You rushed off to find your phone.

Meanwhile, Shindou took a good look at your keyboard, which you never played. He pressed one key, and when he was satisfied with the sound, he started to play.

_"You never enjoy your life  
__Livin' inside the box  
__You're so afraid of taking chances  
__How are you going to reach the top?  
__Rules and regulations  
__Force you to play it safe  
__Get rid of all the hesitation  
__It's time for you to seize the day..."_

You stopped when you heard his voice. You looked at him and smiled and sang with him...

_"I__nstead of just sitting around  
__And looking down on tomorrow  
__You gotta get your feet off the ground  
__The time is now  
__I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
__I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
__Waiting outside the lines  
__Waiting outside the lines..."_

He looked at you and smiled, not stopping his singing nor his playing the piano. You stood next to him, looking how his fingers played the keyboard and how his voice and your voice mixed together...

_"Try to have no regrets_  
_Even if it's just tonight_  
_How you gonna walk ahead_  
_If you keep living blind?_

_Stuck in the same position,_  
_You deserve so much more_  
_There's a whole world around us,_  
_Just waiting to be explored_

_Instead of just sitting around_  
_And looking down on tomorrow_  
_You gotta let your feet off the ground,_  
_The time is now, just let it go_

_Don't wanna have to force you to smile_  
_I'm here to help you notice the rainbow_  
_'Cause I know what's in you is out there_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_  
_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_  
_Waiting outside the lines_  
_Waiting outside the lines_

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)_  
_The first step is the hardest (the hardest)_  
_I know you can make it,_  
_Go ahead and take it_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_  
_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_  
_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_  
_Waiting outside the lines_  
_Waiting outside the lines_

_You'll never enjoy your life_  
_Living inside the box_  
_You're so afraid of taking chances,_  
_How you gonna reach the top?"_

"You have a beautiful voice..." Shindou said.

You blushed and smiled at him, "You're not bad yourself..."

And you two were gonna lean in, until...

_RING!_

It jolted you apart. You smiled cheekily at him, "Sorry, 'bout that."

You checked your phone (which was in your hand), and saw that Midori was calling. You pressed '_Answer_,' and held your phone on your ear.

"Hello?" You greeted.

"I'll be going now, [l/n]-san..." Shindou whispered in your ear.

You smiled at him and waved as he went out the door.

"_[l/n]? Are you there?_" You heard Midori.

"Yeah?"

"_Dammit! Why are you not answering your phone? Do you remember what today is?_"

"Uh... Oh! I forgot that we're going shopping today!"

"_Yeah! So get your butt outta your house and come to the mall!_"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hot spring! Hot spring!~" You heard Tenma and Shinsuke yell.

"Tenma! Shinsuke! Be careful!" Shindou shouted at the two as they ran to the pool. (Hey! That rhymed!)

"Man, watermelons are so sweet!" Hamano said as he scooped a spoonful of watermelon.

"Ice cream is still the best, though!" Amagi yelled.

"No need to shout, though..." Kariya flinched.

Midori glared at them. "You're boys, aren't you? Help us fix the cabin!"

"Hai~" the boys said simultaneously.

You giggled and watched the others fix the cabin. Endou said you would be there for three days, he and the other adults were staying in another cabin. You girls and the boys were going to be together.

Man, that sounded _weird_.

"[l/n]-san! Cook for us!" Tenma whined.

You sweat dropped. "It's your fault for going to the pool so early."

"Yeah! You didn't even help us!" Nishiki crossed his arms.

"Demo, the others are hungry, too..." Shinsuke said as he pointed the others.

Kariya sighed. "I suppose they got a point..."

"Eh?" You shouted.

"True..." Kirino sided.

"Why do you even want me to cook?!" You yelled.

"They're right!" Amagi said.

"O-oi!" You said, and then muttered to yourself, "Are they ignoring me?"

"Cook for us, [l/n]..." Tsurugi said with his eyes closed.

"Don't order me around like that!" You yelled.

"Please, [l/n]-san..." Tenma and Shinsuke looked at you with pleading eyes.

Soon, everyone was looking at you with pleading eyes. But certain matured people just looked at you.

"E-eto..." You sighed. "Where are the other managers, anyway?"

"They're swimming outside, and you didn't want to swim, so..." Hamano grinned.

So you're stuck babysitting them? Aww...~ ;33

"F-fine! Just stop staring at me like that!" You exploded.

"Yay~!" the energetic ones fist pumped the air.

**TENMA: 2** **(from the first chapter!~)**

**YOU: 0**

You sighed again and entered the kitchen. You shut the door so no one won't stare at you.

"What the hell am I gonna cook?!" You stared at the sink, speechless.

_Knock!_

You opened the door, "Shindou?!"

"Hey, I'm just checking up on you... the others really teased you hard..." Shindou smiled.

You blushed. "Er... thanks... but I have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what to cook."

Shindou rolled his eyes. "Is that it? Or do you also not know how to cook?"

"I know! I made tempura once! Also, Oden!" You pouted.

Shindou laughed. "Alright, I'll ask them- ?!"

"Onigiri!" the boys outside interrupted.

"_That_ I don't know..." You blushed in embarrassment.

"We're back!" You heard Midori and the others enter the room.

"Midori-senpai!" You went out to look at them.

"Hey!" Aoi smiled at you.

"Make onigiri for us!" Tenma bowed at them.

They sweat dropped. "Alright, then..."

"You guys are life savers!" You grinned at them.

That seemed to confuse them even more.

* * *

"Don't you wanna go swimming?" Midori asked you.

"No way!" You shook your head.

"Alright, but you'll be the only one in the cabin." Aoi said.

"It's alright." You smiled.

"Okay, if you need us, just call." Akane smiled back.

"Sure~" You said as they went outside.

You shut the door and took your bag. You brought out your PSP. How sneaky you are, eh?~ Endou said that no gadgets allowed except your phones, just in case. You sneaked in your PSP since you surely won't go out there in the sun. You might get tanned... or something. xP

"Alright... Alisa, you're my lucky character today..." You muttered. (Yes, you were playing Tekken 6).

As the minutes past, the more you're wins gained.

"Almost there..." You bit your lip as you were about to defeat a Tekken God...

"What are you doing?!" You heard as someone snatched the PSP form you.

"Hey!" You reached for your PSP, but...

"Nooo! I lost!" You cried as you saw the result.

"Geez, didn't Coach say that you weren't allowed to bring electronics?" You heard the person who snatched your PSP scolded you.

You looked up and saw Shindou. "S-shindou?!"

"I'll be confiscating this..." Shindou trailed off as he saw you curling up to his leg.

"Please don't! I'll hide it in my bag! Just don't keep it away from me!" You whined.

Shindou knelt down so he could face you. "No."

"Please?" You pouted.

He blushed, but cleared his thought. "I don't care if you look at me cutely, it's still a no."

"You think I'm cute?" You smiled.

"Sure..." He blushed more and averted his eyes.

"Shindou~!" You whined and leaned in.

"No!" He leaned more.

"Demo~" You whined more as you leaned in closer.

"I said...!" He was cut off by you're lips. Was someone making out with Shindou?~

Thankfully, he kissed you back. After a handful of seconds, you two broke it off...

"You know that I was the one who gave you the bouquet?" Shindou blushed.

"No wonder the writing was neat." You mumbled as you held his head and you two shared another kiss...

When you two broke off, he said. "I'm still not giving back you're PSP."

You pouted. "Fine, but you gave me good boyfriend~..."

He laughed. "Of course, [l/n]..."

You laughed, too, and when you did, you realized that the blending of your voices were in _Perfect Harmony~_

* * *

**FINISHED! ;DD**

**Who to write next? Review!**


	4. Gouenji-kun

**Helloo~! So all of you had different favors... it went like this:**

**Gouenji: 2...****Hiroto: 1...****Kishibe: 1...****Fei: 1...****Saru: 1**

**I'm sorry XxKenseyXx13, but only one character per review per chapter. Gomen! D:**

**So~Gouenji gets to be the lucky one today~!**

**Gouenji: Ugh...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Siblings**

_Gouenji Shuuya_

High school! A fun way to depress yourself.

Oh~ sorry if that was kinda mean~! :3

"Ohayo, senpai!" You smiled at a 3rd year.

"[l/n]-san! Aren't you suppose to be in soccer practice today?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm just picking something up..." You replied.

"Ah! I wish you could be in our club, but you pick soccer over almost anything, huh?" the 3rd year smiled.

"Hai~!" You chirped happily.

She waved goodbye and you took the clipboard that was under Aki's desk. You checked it and quickly made your way to the soccer field.

"[f/n]-san! Over here!" You saw Aki waved and yelled.

"Hai!" You smiled and went over to them.

But on the way *cue dramatic music* you tripped over something and was about to fall to the ground, until...

"Be careful next time..." You heard someone whisper in your ear as you were helped to stand up.

You turned around and noticed that no one was there.

"Am I being haunted or something?!" You screamed to yourself.

"If you keep screaming to yourself, then you might." You head Fudou smirk at you.

"Shut it!" You yelled at him.

"Calm down, [f/n]... besides, isn't Aki and the others calling for you?" You heard Gouenji.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks!" You smiled at him and went to Aki.

"Here's the clipboard." You handed it to Aki.

"Thanks!" Aki smiled.

Haruna grinned naughtily at you. "Isn't Gouenji blushing over there?"

You blushed, but didn't turn to look. "Shut up, please..."

"Suit yourself~!" Haruna said in a sing-song voice.

"He doesn't even like me." You pouted.

"Who doesn't like you?" You turned around and squealed.

"Oh, it's just Megane..." You muttered.

Megane's jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'just Megane'?"

"What?" You raised your eyebrow.

"I'll have you know that I saved the Raimon soccer club when they first played Teikoku!" Megane pointed at you.

"Yeah, but didn't you run away?" Haruna questioned.

"Gouenji ended up being the one who saved Endou and the others..." You said with a dead pan face.

"H-How dare you let me remember that?!" Megane looked shock and then cried.

"Ugh..." You sighed.

* * *

"What a cute dress!" Fuyuka admired a purple dress from the window of a shop.

"Come on, Fuyuka~" You whined, "I wanna go see that movie~!"

"Ah!" Fuyuka snapped back to reality and faced you. "Gomene! Let's go!"

Aki giggled. "I wanna buy popcorn, before we go in the theater."

"Hai! Hai!" You poked your tongue out.

After the movie, you said goodbye to Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka and Natsumi. You went out the mall and went straight to a nearby preschool. You went inside and waited along with the other parents or guardians.

_RING!_

Noise erupted in the room. You looked for your little brother in the mass chaos. xP

"Nee-chan!" You heard. You turned towards the voice and found your little brother, Len. (Yes, Len, because that's the first name that came to my mind... and I love Len from Vocaloid. :))

"Len!" You ran to him and dropped to your knees, "How was your day?"

"Great! We drew some animals! Look! Look! Here's my drawing of an elephant!" Len said, happily.

"Hey, Len!" You heard. You and Len turned to your right.

"Yuuka-chan!" Len smiled.

Yuuka looked at you, "Konnichiwa~! My name's Gouenji Yuuka! You must be Len's brother, nee?"

You blinked once you heard 'Gouenji.' Could she be Gouenji's little sister? You thought. You shook your head. Maybe not, they don't even look alike. Oh really?~ ;33

"Hi! My name's [l/n] [f/n]!" You smiled at the girl.

"Yuuka?" You heard a familiar voice called.

Is that what you think it is?

"Oh, man..." You whispered.

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka grinned at the incoming figure.

"Hey, kiddo... is this? [f/n]-san?" You saw Gouenji raised hi eyebrows at you.

"You know each other?" Yuuka tugged at Gouenji's pants.

"Er... yeah, hey, Gouenji..." You said nervously. You stood up and offered your hand to Len which he held on to.

"You're Gouenji Shuuya, right?" Len said excitedly. "I saw you play at the FFI! I always ask my sister about you and she talks me about your shoots! She know a lot about-?!"

"Yamero, Len!" You said as you tightened the grip of his hand.

You cleared your throat. "Well, we must be going! Nice to meet you two~" You smiled and walked off with Len.

"What's all that about, Nee-chan?" Len pouted at you as you two went out.

"What about?" You raised your eyebrow at him.

"Could it be? Does nee-chan like Gouenji-san?" Len grinned.

You blushed red. "S-shut up! I'm too young to like someone!"

"Oh really?" Len chuckled. "Ushishishishi~!"

"Y-yamero!" You bit your lip. "If you keep that up... no cookies for you!"

"W-what?! Gomene, nee-chan! Just don't stop making cookies!" Len whined.

"Caught you~" You smiled slyly.

"Nee-chan!" Len whined more.

"Alright, alright! I'll bake you cookies."

"Yay~"

* * *

You sighed as you waited for Len to come out again.

"I can't believe Oba-chan had to go to vacation for a two weeks." You pouted, referring to Len's baby sitter. And maybe yours, too~ What? :3

"[f/n]-san." You turned and saw Gouenji was the one who called you.

"G-gouwnji?!" You're jaw dropped.

Gouenji smirked and sat next to you. "You're brother and you don't look alike at all."

You closed your mouth and pouted. "Same goes for you and your sister."

"Mmm..." Gouenji replied.

A vein popped at your forehead, but decided not to say anything.

_RING!_

"Nee-chan!" "Onii-chan!"

"Len!" "Yuuka!"

Len went up to you and grinned. "I got an A+ at Math!"

You ruffled his hair. "That's great!"

Gouenji tapped your shoulder. You looked at him and realized that his face was too close. You pushed him away. "W-what do you want?"

"Ow." he muttered.

"I just wanna ask something." Gouenji huffed as he stood up and grabbed Yuuka's hand.

"What?" You asked innocently, pretending it wasn't your fault you shoved him.

Gouenji squinted hi eyes at me. "When is the practice match again?"

"You of all people forgot about that?!" You scolded, and then sighed. "It's this weekend."

"Right." Gouenji said.

"Okay. I'm off. Bye." You said curtly and went off with Len.

"You're so mean to him, nee-chan." Len pouted.

"So~?" You asked.

"So! I won't get his autograph..." Len pouted even more.

"I'm sure he'll give you an autograph." You said.

"But, you were so mean to him..." Len pouted.

"He'll forget it by tomorrow." You assured him.

"B-but!" Len whined.

"I'll give you cookies if you stop your crying, okay?"

That seemed to shut him up.

* * *

Saturday. The joy of your dreams.

Oh, you hate Saturday? How could you?!

Oh~ right, it was the practice match. Which means you have to get up early, get ready and deal with the guys again... aww~ It feels like Monday all over again.

"Nee-chan? Can I come?" Len begged.

You sighed. "Len..."

"I think you should let him watch." You saw Len's baby sitter come out.

"Oba-chan! I thought you were still at vacation?" You asked.

"I wanted to let Len watch the match, and I didn't want to disturb you..." Oba-chan smiled.

You blushed. "Arigatou, Oba-chan. Would you take care of him?"

"Of course. Let's go to the stadium."

Everyone takes this practice match, too seriously. You thought.

TIME SKIP! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Wait, that was the theme song for bad things that will happen...

Well, whatever.

Where shall I start?

Oooh!

"Good luck, minna!" Natsumi smiled at them.

"Minna! Let's win this thing!" Endou raised his fist.

"Ah!" The others followed his example.

And then they won and stuff. Let's get on with the story.

What? They just won the practice match between a random school that's also good at soccer. It's not like I should narrate the whole match! I'm not Kakuma Keita! (Which by the way is the one who commentates soccer matches of Raimon since Football Frontier to Aliea Gakuen matches.)

So, after all that. Len marched up to Gouenji with you following behind.

"Gouenji-san! Can I please have your autograph?" Len smiled brightly.

"Why does he get to have fans?!" You heard Someoka growled in the background.

"Sure, kid. After your sister repays her debt to me." Gouenji smirked at your direction.

"What debt?!" You yelled.

"I told you nee-chan to be polite to him." Len 'tch'-ed at you.

"B-but what am I suppose to repay you with?" You glared at Gouenji.

"It's not money. Just one kiss." Gouenji smirked.

You blushed. "E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"Oooh!" You heard the others saying.

You glanced at Len who was pleading and using his puppy dog eyes. You gave him a stoic expression.

Willpower, dude! Willpower!

"Okay! Just stop looking at me like that!" You told Len. He griined.

So much for willpower...

"You heard yourself, [f/n]..." Gouenji grinned.

You cleared your throat and held his face. "Just this once, Shuuya..."

He smirked, as he leaned in.

*cue mushy kissing scene here*

Kidding~ but it was still a kissing scene, and it was really looong~

"Nee-chan! Gouenji-san! My autograph!" Len yelled at you two.

You two broke off and blushed. You pulled away as Gouenji signed something. You heard wolf-whistles in the background. You saw the managers smiling at you, as if telling you '_I told you so_.'

After that, you were going with Len and Oba-chan, when someone grabbed your wrist.

"Wait, [f/n]..." You heard Gouenji.

"Uh..."

"We'll wait for you back home." Oba-chan smiled at you as she and Len went off.

"Demo-!" You were forced to turn around and face Gouenji.

He had a tint of pink on his face.

"What?" You frowned.

"Can you be my girlfriend, [f/n]-san?" He asked you suddenly.

You blinked.

Going once.

Going twice.

He looked so cute as he averted his eyes, as if fearing what your reaction may be.

You broke into a grin and kissed his cheek. "Sure, Gouenji."

He widened his eyes, "How are you so calm?"

You laughed as you leaned in to kiss him again.

At least he kissed back, too. ;33

* * *

**FINISHED! I think this was kinda short, but, hey everyone makes mistakes... ushishishi~!**

**Review again~! :DD**


	5. Kazemaru-kun

**Another war is coming upon us, Kazemaru... (Kazemaru: 2 Tenma: 1)**

**Kazemaru: What the hell are you talking about? O.o**

**Good luck, amigo.**

**Gouenji: It's your turn, actually, Kazemaru...**

**Kazemaru: Okay...?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Wind**

_Kazemaru Ichirouta_

"This is hopeless!" You cried to yourself.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "Don't say that, you can do this."

"Ugh!" You rolled over on your bed.

Kazemaru laughed. "Geez, you're already behind studies, don't waste your time."

"Demo~" You whined.

"That's why I'm here, right? To help you. Now, sit back up before I call Natsumi." Kazemaru grinned.

You immediately sat up straight and face him. "Where were we?"

"I never understand why you're scared of Natsumi..." Kazemaru chuckled.

You pouted. "You're not the one who knew her since kindergarten."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who deals with her every day."

"Soccer, huh?"

"You should really try it out sometime."

"I don't know, Ichi-kun..." You sighed deeply.

"Well, let's continue our studies, okay?"

"Fine~..." You said reluctantly. He chuckled.

Well, that was the past, wasn't it?

Now, your on your second year of high school, when your parents decided to transfer you to another school. Well, they were always very picky about schools, after the destructive performance from the school festival, your parents decided for you to walk into another school.

Of course, you weren't alone. I mean, I _hate_ to say that your the only one walking the halls without any person by your side. Allison was coming with you, too.

Allison's your cousin who's the same age as you.

"[f/n]-chan!" You heard one of your friends.

You turned around, "Yui-chan! Ezra-chan!"

They smiled at you. Erza, a serious person mind you, stepped forward and said, "We're sorry about the school festival... we could still play soccer, until our high school years are over..."

You grinned. "Daijoubu! I'm sure you'll get a great replacement in no time!"

"Demo~ no one can replace you, [f/n]-chan!" Yui frowned.

You smiled softly. "There are plenty of great soccer players out there, Yui-chan."

Yui frowned. The three of you talked together more, and when it was getting late, you waved them off and went to your house.

"Tadaima!" You said.

"Okairi, [f/n]-chan... where's the soy sauce?" Allison noticed.

You widened your eyes. "I totally forgot!"

Allison sighed. "[f/n]-chan~!"

* * *

"Our first day in Inazuma High School!" Allison grinned.

You sighed and continued to walk towards the school. You were scared and nervous at the same time... _scarvous_, I say! Heehee...

"Let's just get this over with..." You said, nonchalantly.

"[f/n]-chan~ You should give this school a try~" Allison whined.

"Excuse me!" You heard someone call. The two of you turned around and saw a dark-greened hair girl.

"Ohayo~" Allison greeted.

The girl stopped in front of you two. "You must be the transfer students. I'm Kino Aki!"

Allison grinned. "My name's [l/n] Allison and this is [l/n] [f/n]. We're cousins!"

"Nice to meet you!" Aki smiled.

You sighed. "Ah..."

"Say, do you have a soccer club?" Allison asked Aki.

"Yep! I'm the manager there! You wanna join?" Aki smiled.

"As a manager! [f/n]-chan might wanna be one of the midfielders..." Allison grinned.

"Not interested..." You muttered.

"Be nice, [f/n]-chan!" Allison pouted.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the Principal's Office." Aki smiled.

"Thanks~!" Allison grinned.

The two of them started chatting until the Principal's Office. You just kept quiet and never spoke a word. Come to think of it, the following days, you never spoke a word. you only spoke when you needed too. Looks like someone misses her old school, eh?

Another day had passed. It was dismissal and you packed your things.

"[f/n]-chan! I have Calligraphy club today, so..." Allison smiled eagerly.

"...so you won't be able to walk with me back to our house." You finished. "I know, you said that for three weeks, since class officially started."

Allison pouted. "If you only found a club, you wouldn't act like this."

"I'm always like this."

"Join a club for me! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Conversation over." You said as you headed towards the door.

"[f/n]-chan!" You heard Allison whined.

You ignored her and went outside the room. The noisiness of the hallway drowned Allison's whining for you to join a club. You were good at a lot of things, actually. You're just too lazy to join a club.

"Aki! Aki? Where are you?" a familiar voice shouted through the hallway.

You froze in your tracks. That voice was _so_ familiar, but you can't quite put a finger on it, yet...

"Aki-?!" _BUMP!_

"Ow..." You muttered as you landed on your butt.

"Sorry! Are you- _[f/n]-chan_?!" the voice was so shocked.

You looked up and gasped, "_Ichi-kun_?"

Kazemaru grinned at you. "I didn't know you come to school here."

You blushed lightly and stood up. "Er... yeah... Nice seeing you... bye!"

You turned around. But stubborn little Kazemaru held your hand and spinned you so you would face him.

"I haven't seen you since..." he whistled, "...come to think about it,_ I haven't seen you for years_!"

Feeling hot? Yes. Wish you were somewhere else? Yes. Awkward position? Maybe.

"Uh... yeah..." You laughed nervously. "Uh... I'm expecting at home... so..."

Kazemaru grin widened. "I just need you to see something."

"I thought you were looking for Aki?"

"You're much more important to me." The comment Kazemaru said made your stomach produce a thousand of butterflies.

You sighed. "Fine, but-?!"

You didn't get to finish your sentence as he zipped through the crowd.

"Kazemaru! Let me go!" You tried to say, but I doubt if he heard it...

Too late, he forced you to face the soccer field.

"Wanna play soccer? I'll teach you." Kazemaru grinned at you.

You held your head. "I-I don't... I really need to get back home..."

"[f/n]-san!" You squinted your eyes and saw Aki.

"So you were here!" Kazemaru pouted.

You and Aki giggled. Aki looked at you. "How are you? I never heard from you since the first day."

"Fine... but I really have to go..." _And risk letting Kazemaru know that I love soccer and him_, you thought bitterly. :(((

"[f/n]-chan~" Kazemaru whined. "I promised you the next time we meet, we'll play soccer together."

"Yeah, but I really have to go..." You protested.

"Ichirouta-kun~!" a giggly voice called.

You frowned, as Kazemaru groaned. He turned around. You looked at the girl in front of him. She was a typical cheerleader. Blue eyes and blonde hair, probably a brain size as a peanut, but she was what males call _hot_. She wore her gray skirt that only covered half of her thighs (maybe quarter?) and her blouse was unbuttoned until her chest, showing a cleavage. She even wore high heels, which you thought was probably against school rules, but maybe she bribed the officers or something.

The girl eyed your hand which Kzemaru was still holding. You gulped and took your hand back, holding it by the wrist.

The girl smiled sourly sweet at you as if saying,_ You did good, 'cause it's obvious his mine._

You looked away. Kazemaru frowned at you, but turned to the girl again. "Amber, what is it this time?"

"I promised that I'll cheer for you always, didn't I?" Amber giggled.

Kazemaru sighed. "Right, but I need to teach-?!"

*cue not-so-romantic kissing scene here*

So, yeah, Amber kissed your boyfriend forcefully. Oh, _wait_, he's not your boyfriend? Well, you should think that he's not you boyfriend _yet_.

But you were heart broken (Aww~), so you waved goodbye to Aki and ran towards the gate.

"[f/n]-chan!" Someone shouted behind you. Kazemaru, I suppose.

You rushed towards your house. Was someone being chased by a wolf~? But you reached your house. You opened the door immediately and went inside. You dashed straight to your room.

So, basically, you started bawling until morning.

That sounded mean, but I'm the writer of this story, so...

* * *

...the next day...

"[f/n]-chan~ still no club to join?" Allison pouted at you as you two went to school.

"I don't want to join a club..." You sent silently.

Allison frowned. "Why not, [f/n]-chan?"

"I'm no good at anything." You sighed at her.

"[f/n]-chan..."

_RING!_

"Let's run," You suggested. You two ran and ran, but...

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Don't worry, the dark side has cookies! :33

"[f/n]-chan, matte!" You stopped. One: because the voice was familiar and two: you have no choice 'cause that person grabbed your hand and forced you to face it, her, him... yeah...

"Ichi-kun!" You said, exasperated. "I'm late!"

"Me too." Kazemaru supplied.

"What do you need?" You decided to do whatever so he could let go of you.

"You to talk to me." He said.

"What could you possibly want to talk about? I'm late, _Kazemaru_!"

He let go of your hand. His eyes went all misty and you were tempted to say sorry. But you stood still. A true woman never backs down an argument. WILLPOWER, DUDE!

"You never called me Kazemaru." He muttered, but you heard him.

"Look, I really need to get to class... _EEP_!" You were pinned to a wall by Kazemaru.

Don't worry! I'm still planning you to be a virgin after this. :D

"Why are you so distant to me?!" Kazemaru gazed you in the eyes. "The [f/n] I knew would never..."

"People change." You said curtly. Which is true, ever since you and Kazemaru were apart, you didn't want to be close to people, fearing that you'll just leave them because your parents just_ love_ changing your schools...

"[f/n]-chan..." Kazemaru sighed and looked down. "I love you, ever since, we first met... I suppose I was really hurt when you just walked out yesterday... I'm sorry..."

You widened your eyes. Kazemaru loves you? Yeah, right. Nah, kidding~

"I-Ichi-kun..." You muttered.

Kazemaru slowly let his hands drop and he turned around. You did the only thing that could stop him, and no it wasn't grab his hand or hug him from behind or force him to turn around and face you...

"I love you, too..." You announced.

He stopped and turned around. Man, his face was priceless~! ;33

You looked up to him and smiled softly. He reached for your face and- _BAM_!

He kissed you. And you kissed back~

Maybe it was your imagination, but somehow, the winds were blessing you today...

* * *

**GUYS! I was supposed to update earlier, but our internet was down so~**

**YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME!**

**It's short because I do my stories here in so I can't even write one sentence!**

**GOMENE!**

**But, reviews?~~**


	6. Saryuu-kun

**SARU: 2 **

**TENMA: 1**

**There would be many spoilers, okay? And I don't know how Chrono Stone will end, but this is only my imagination... :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Prison**

_Saryuu Evan_

Laughter filled the air as you (and your little sweetheart~ kidding! :33) and little Saru played outside your backyard.

"Saryuu~ Give me back my toy~" You whined.

He grinned at you and used his telekinesis to move it away from you. "Catch it first!"

You pouted, but used the plants to reach for the little airplane.

You tried to capture your toy, but Saryuu was very talented. He made the little airplane swivel round and round so that you can't catch it.

"GOTCHA!" You yelled after a few minutes of struggling.

Saryuu grinned at you as the plants gave you your airplane back. "Congratulations! You're really improving, [f/n]!"

You smiled brightly. "Thanks! I wish my parents would be proud at me, too…"

Saryuu's expression darkened. "Why do you still talk about that?"

"Why not? Saryuu… I want my parents to be happy for me, somehow…"

"Why?! They'll just leave you!"

"I love them Saryuu! And I want them to love me back!"

"They won't love you back, [f/n]! They'll never do that to you!"

Your face darkened. "What did you say?"

7-year-old Saryuu backed away.

You used the plants to throw him away to the streets. Tears streamed down your face as your heart broke just because of those two sentences...

You whispered, but you were sure Saryuu had heard it. "I wouldn't expect an orphan to understand."

* * *

Two days.

48 hours. Don't expect me to count the minutes too...

"[f/n]! Don't forget to pack your things!" Your mother shouted downstairs.

"Hai~"

You looked outside the window and frowned. You sighed and suddenly felt very lonely. All you thought about Saryuu and how you were mean back then...

Aww~ :33

"Gomene, Saryuu..." You whispered very silently.

You looked around your room. You were leaving tomorrow, without saying goodbye to Saryuu. You hung your head so low. You remembered that Meia and Giris had teased you that you loved him. But you weren't sure it was love... you kept saying to yourself that a 6-year-old couldn't love...

Or can she?

Yeah, you're right~ I think~

You went to your cabinet to pack your clothes, but a slip of paper fell. You caught it and read it...

_[f/n]_

_Gomene~ I shouldn't have said those things..._

_I hope you have a safe trip._

_Sayonara~_

**_-Saryuu :)_**

You smiled. At least he said sorry, you used your telepathy to tell him thank you, goodbye and I love you. Thus, you cut off your connection to him and packed your things.

The next day, your parents and you head off to another street... where there were no other Second Stage Children.

_Great_, you thought, _I'll get bullied_.

Your parents encouraged you that people would like you... as long as you never used your powers. You know, Saryuu was right... why would you push yourself when you know that you're own parents are afraid of you?

Hey, just because I created you, it's not my _complete_ fault.

Blame my subconscious.

(My subconscious says hi.)

6 years later: [Your 12 years old. Saryuu's 13.]

"Tadaima!" You shouted as soon as you shut the door.

"[f/n]! C-come here!" Your mom stuttered.

"Mom? Are you all right?" You asked as you head towards the kitchen.

You widened your eyes at the scene. There were three people inside. A girl and two boys who all wore the Protocol Omega outfit. (I don't want to describe their outfit... it's very confusing.) You can guess who they were.

You can't? Too bad.

"Hello, SSC genes within you, huh? You're coming with us." A boy-damn it all!-Gamma grinned maniacally.

"Don't scare her." Beta chided.

Alpha pointed a laser gun at you. "You're coming with us."

"W-what?" You asked.

"El Dorado asked for you, a Second Stage Child." Alpha said simply.

El Dorado. A big building. Really scary.

"Mom?" You looked at her.

She sat down the floor with her head hung low. Beta brought out a bag or something and threw it to your mom. With your sense of smell, you can guess it was money. Tears blurred to your eyes.

"How dare you?" You bit your lip.

Alpha took your wrist. "I'm sorry, but we need you take you to El Dorado now."

"Good luck." Gamma whispered.

"Bye~" Beta smiled.

You looked at their faces and saw that what they said, they really meant it.

TO EL DORADO, WE GO!

You lay in a bed. Everywhere you look, it was all white. You can't even see the door. But you were depressed, your mom just sold you out for their own convenience...

Saryuu was right.

You widened your eyes. You wished you can still contact him, but you have to know where he is, and you don't know. You missed them and all of the Second Stage Children.

An old man, that would be Toudou, the creepy chairman of El Dorado.

"Hello." He smiled. "We're testing you know, you're powers shall be erased or something like that."

A scientist by his side snorted. "And if it doesn't work, you're going to be sent to MUGEN Prison."

TIME SKIP~ 1 year~

You weren't exactly working for El Dorado, but you were offered a place, apartment, whatever. Because you were sure you don't wanna see your mom again. El Dorado only did that for you for their gratitude that you willingly let them take away your SSC genes.

They also gave you education. Your school was near El Dorado and your school.

You laid in bed and opened your TV.

"...thus, the fight of El Dorado vs Feida will begin tomorrow! Within the Ragnarok Stadium!" a reporter was saying.

Your remote fell from your grip. "F-Feida?"

"Yes, Feida! A group of Second Stage Children who wishes to take over the world! There would be three soccer matches! The organization with most wins shall rule the world! Fun, right~?" the reporter grinned.

Your jaw dropped. "How is the reporter happy?!"

Not my problem.

"I have to get to the Ragnarok Stadium!" You said to yourself.

So, you watched inside the Ragnarok Stadium. By the fourth match, you were nervous as hell! If El Dorado loses the match. Of course, you were scared for Saryuu, too.

He saw you one time, from the second match.

You were looking at his throne or something. His eyes bored to you. Red tinted your cheeks, as you remember the good old times. Saryuu had smiled at you, gently and then looked away.

5-4.

Feida has lost, 5-4. You smiled at the team, Chrono Storm they called themselves. The Ragnarok Stadium went out of the wormhole and back to Future City. Toudou himself went in front of Saryuu and was about to blast him with the vaccine (that will erase his SSC genes) had you not intervene.

Yes, _you_.

"Matte!" You stepped between the two leaders.

Saryuu's eyes widened. "[f/n]..."

"[l/n]-san, please move out of the way. The leader must pay." Toudou said.

"Yeah, but you won! They just want to be accepted!" You countered. "Whatever they did, I'm pretty sure they won't do it again!"

"Are you a Second Stage Child yourself?" Endou stepped up.

"I was." You muttered.

"What?!" Saryuu's jaw dropped.

"It's not El Dorado's fault!" You quickly said. "It was my mom."

Saryuu's eyebrows knotted in worry.

"Fine, we won't blast them with the vaccine, unless they are willing." Toudou smiled. "But I will send their leader to MUGEN prison and shoot him with vaccine."

"Saryuu?" You bit your lip, you wish you could help him.

Saryuu smiled at you. "I accept, and we won't bother you again."

"Saru?" Meia was shocked.

"Look, a promise is a promise." Saryuu smiled at you. "And I'm glad I get to see you again."

Your cheeks tainted pink.

"Saru!" You heard Fei and Tenma.

You waved bye to him as he went to Tenma and Fei.

...

Before he was taken to MUGEN Prison he went to talk you.

"I'm sorry." You said. "You were right, my parents...!"

Saryuu put a finger to your lips. "No, I should respect your decisions. But, I just want you to wait for me."

Tears blurred your vision. "Saryuu, I..."

Saryuu smiled at you and kissed you full on the lips.

[insert kissy scene here...:33]

And then he broke off. "I love you, [f/n]."

"I love you, too, Saryuu. I'll wait for you, I promise."

He smiled and hugged you before he was taken off by El Dorado.

TIME SKIP ANOTHER YEAR AFTER

So~ you were in your apartment (regards to El Dorado) with Meia, Giris and other SSC.

"You look beautiful as always, Meia!" Giris smiled at Meia.

"Guys! No Lovey dovey on my watch!" You laughed.

Garo, Zanark, Fei, and Chet laughed too. (Yes, they were all friends.)

_KNOCK!_

You frowned. "Were you guys expecting someone?"

Garo shook his head. "No one..."

You sighed and opened the door. Your face was so priceless...

"What? Am I not invited to your home?"

The other SSC widened their eyes. And rushed to the door.

"SARU!" They smiled.

Saryuu laughed, but still looked straight to your eyes. You quickly hugged him as he struggled to keep up with your weight. "Hey, hey! I lost my powers you know!"

"Yeah, how are you, Saru?" Fei was worried. He also took a vaccine.

"Fine, it took a long time to get used to it, though." Saryuu's voice was muffled. You let him go (at last).

"We missed you, Saryuu!" You grinned.

"You mean _you_ missed him." Zanark snickered, along with Garo.

You blushed, but managed to keep a straight face. Saryuu smiled and kissed your forehead.

"Hey! We thought no lovey dovey!" Meia and Giris whined.

"Yeah, but I can accept for now~" You grinned.

"No fair~" they whined.

"Come on in, Saryuu." You smiled at him. He did and was still staring at you. You were just mesmerized by his eyes.

"Hey! Don't try and kiss each other!" Garo said.

Chet nodded (You know, Garu's keeper). "You can do all that when we go."

That made the two of you blushed and looked away from each other.

The meanies just laughed.

* * *

**HEY, MINNA~**

**Congrats to those who voted for Saru~**

**-REVIEW-**


	7. Matsukaze-kun

**FINALLY!~~**

**Tenma: What happened?**

**Taiyou: See, I was supposed to be the one who should be written about, but...**

**Tsurugi: Taiyou and you got tied and so, this girl over here has no choice, but to choose the first one who requested.**

**Sindou: Which is you, Tenma.**

**IMMA SO HAPPY~~~**

**IE Go Cast: *sweat drop***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Umbrella**

_Matsukaze Tenma_

"Minna! Break!" Shindou's voice rang.

You watched in amusement the soccer practice of the soccer club. Even from the second-floor window, you seriously can see the whole soccer practice from there. Which either makes you lucky or unlucky.

Lucky because you always see the soccer practice for yourself and unlucky because _he_ sees you.

_He_, meaning: MATSUKAZE TENMA.

You were very glad you two weren't classmates. I mean, how could you two be? It would have been so embarrassing for you if you slipped up and get humiliated by your classmates. And besides, it was all wishful thinking. He had Sorano Aoi. You had to admit you were jealous of her, but, somehow, it didn't affect you're tone when she talks to you.

"Heeey~ [l/n]-chan!" a voice piped from your back.

You tore your eyes away from the soccer field and towards the hyper girl: me.

Nah, kidding. That's Ryuu Shoujiki! You're best friend.

"Hey, Sho (her nickname). What's up?" You greeted back.

"Nothing much~ Say, you wanna see my brother in soccer practice?" Sho grinned. If you go through my profile, you'll know more about her, but basically, she has black hair 'till her waist and blue eyes. And her brother looks the same as her. Anyway, **ON WITH THE STORY!**

"No thanks, Sho. I have to be going home, anyway..." You replied.

Sho pouted. "Please~? Just for ten minutes and then you can go!"

You sighed in defeat. "Alright, then."

"Yay~" Sho grinned at you and pulled you to where the soccer field is.

"Sho! Hey, wait!" You sputtered as she dragged you. I wonder how she can be that strong, huh? I feel so sad for you... kidding! You get to meet your crush more! Aww~ :33 You should be thankful!

Now, where are the two of you?

"Sho! I can walk by myself! Please stop!" You yelled, but it was lost in the wind.

"Here!" Sho stopped suddenly, making you bumped to her back and fall to your butt. And Sho didn't even wince from your weight. Seriously, that girl sometimes scares me. I wonder how she's so strong. Maybe you know. Wit, you don't?! But you're her best friend!

And yeah, I made this character.

Huh.

"Look! Look! They're starting practice already!" Sho giggled excitedly.

You stood up, completely dizzy from all of it. And then-

"Watch out!" a voice yelled.

You looked around quizzically and noticed a soccer ball flying towards you. You, who completely does not know how to play soccer, just widened your eyes and took a step back.

Expect a bruise in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Oof!"

You never felt anything. You squinted your eyes at the scene. Tenma just sacrificed his body for your sake!

*insert collective gasp here*

*try to add some space here so you can register what I just wrote*

"Matsukaze-san?" You frowned.

Tenma landed, clutching his sides. You heard a, "GOMENE!" in the background, but you ignored it and tend to Tenma... you should be glad I made your older sister a nurse, so you know a bunch of first-aid.

"Matsukaze-san! Can you hear me?" You tried to calm yourself. As you can see, you're more worried about your crush than he is for himself.

"I-I'm fine, honestly..." Tenma sat up, still clutching his sides.

"No, you're not! Yeesh! You didn't have to run all the way here to stop that shoot!" You panicked as you helped him sit up. You're really panicked, huh? I wish I could help... Oh, wait! I have Sho here!~

"Tenma! Don't worry! I'll help you!" Sho rushed to your side to help him stand.

Aoi came rushing over. "Tenma! Are you okay? Let me see the wound!"

All of the managers gathered around him. Sho stood up and looked at the soccer members. "Who kicked the ball?" she said curtly. Her face expressionless and steel.

"I did. Why?" Ryuu Hiretsuna raised his hand. Now, that's Sho's twin brother. He looks like Sho even with his hair color and eye color. He seemed expressionless, as if he wasn't scared at his own sister (who was vibrating dark aura, by the way).

Silence as the twins glared at each other.

Finally, Sho made a move. "Onii-chan! How could you?!"

"It's her fault for not moving."

"Well, she was very shocked! Paralyzed if I must say!"

"Hmm..."

"Onii-chan!"

"Geez, would you two quit it? It's fine, well, expect for Matsukaze-san, that is." You said stoically.

"Hai~ Hai~" Sho grinned.

**TIME SKIP ONE WEEK AFTER :333**

"It seems cloudy today, huh?" You told Sho as you two went towards the school.

"Ah. It's weird, the weather forecast says that it'll be sunny." Sho replied.

"Well, it better be; I forgot my umbrella." You frowned as you two entered the gate of Raimon.

"I didn't, demo I have Jazz club today, so I won't be able to join you."

"Hai."

...

You looked at the gray clouds that was forming. You sighed as you found out that no luck was being given today. It was you're own fault to never have brought you're umbrella. You listened to the boring voice of you're teacher. Well, at least it was the last subject of the day.

_RING!_

"Class dismissed." sensei told you all as he went out of the door.

You smiled dreamily at yourself, then you reached for your bag to pack your things. After that, you went out to the hallway and settled on your favorite place to look at the soccer practice.

But, somehow, no one was there, which was odd.

And then it struck you that it was raining. Very heavily, if I may add. The members were probably in their club room. You sighed and trudged on, exploring the school while you wait for the rain to stop.

_CRASH!_

You're head snapped to the sound and ran to it.

You peeked and saw that it was Tenma, he was trying to fix his things, but it was too many... You smiled at his foolishness and blushed as he pouted...

_So cute..._

"Ah! This is too much!" Tenma frowned.

"Matsukaze-san, let me help." You showed yourself to him.

Tenma grinned at you. "Arigato! You're name is [l/n]-san, right?"

You nodded, blushing lightly. "Hai. But call me [f/n] if you want."

Tenma grinned more widely. "Sure! In exchange, call me Tenma, okay?"

"Hai." You blushed more.

"Now, can you help me?"

"Coming!"

So you helped him fix his locker. You two chatting away about your own life and such. The time passed quickly, and before you knew it, it was already about quarter to six. You looked outside the windows, the sun was quickly setting, but the rain hadn't stopped.

"It's getting dark, come on." Tenma told you, as if reading your thoughts.

"Yeah." You said as Tenma shut his locker.

You went outside and you stopped before you reached the door.

"What's wrong, [f/n]?" Tenma asked.

"I-I... it's just... I forgot my umbrella." You said faintly.

Tenma smiled at you and brought out an umbrella. "Here, you can share with me."

"Uh, thanks..."

Thankfully, it fitted both of you. You two continued talking to each other, until...

"My house is over there." Tenma pointed to a street. "Where's yours?"

"There." You pointed to another street.

Tenma frowned and gave you the umbrella. "Take it."

"Nani?! I-I... you could get sick!" You protested.

Tenma grinned. "Better me, than you."

"B-but..."

Tenma kissed your forehead and walked off. "Ja ne, [f/n]!"

You blushed, but you watched his retreating figure, worried about how things will turn out for him.

The next day, you quickly went to the soccer field and approached the managers.

"Hey, have you seen Tenma-kun?" You asked them.

Aoi frowned. "Gomene, he's back home. Aki-senpai told me that he had a fever."

You widened your eyes. "A-ah... arigato ne."

"I'm sure he'll be back here by tomorrow. He's pretty tough." Midori grinned at you.

Akane nodded. "Ah. He's like a wind."

You smiled at them. "Thanks, anyway."

"Sure, anytime." Aoi smiled.

You waved goodbye to them and walked off to your classroom. You spent the morning just worrying about Tenma that you never bothered listening to the lectures and jotting down notes.

At lunch, you decide to go to Tenma's house. you asked Aoi for his address and she gladly gave it to you. You rushed off to Tenma's house and asked for the land-owner his room.

Aki smiled at you. "Oh, it's the first door to the right. Are you his girlfriend?"

You blushed. "Oh no! I just... uh... came to see him..."

Aki chuckled. "Alright, then. Good luck."

You thanked her and went off to Tenma's room. You knocked on the door.

A raspy voice replied. "Come in."

You opened the door and saw a sickly Tenma on his bed. "[f/n]?!"

You closed the door and smiled at him. "Hey, Tenma-kun."

His smiled at you brightly. "Gomen if you have to see me like this."

"It's my fault you're sick!" You frowned as you placed Tenma's umbrella on a desk.

"Well, it was my decision if I want to get sick or not." Tenma smiled at you.

"We should switch places. I mean, you're the captain of the soccer club and I..."

Tenma cut you off. "Look, I just want you to be safe. Honestly, you're _really_ important for me."

You blushed. "Ah... eh... um..."

Tenma smiled. "I love you, [f/n]."

You blushed harder. "Nani?!"

It was Tenma's turn to blush. "I-I mean... uh..."

You heard, right didn't you? You decided that you won't let this opportunity pass. You went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Tenma-kun."

Tenma blushed more. "Eto..."

He sat up and held you hand. "You're really cute, you know?"

You didn't know how, and I didn't either. Nor did Tenma. But, somehow, you and Tenma were sharing a kiss and you were on his lap. The two of you smiling at the kiss.

When you broke off, you flashed a smile at him.

"I better not have a fever, Tenma-kun."

Tenma laughed. "Of course, [f/n]-chan."

And you two leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**GOMENE FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I hope I made it up to you for this chappie~ :D**

**REVIEW MAH PEEPSTERS!**


	8. Amemiya-kun

**Now, now, Taiyou, what should you say to me?**

**Taiyou: I hate you.**

**Tenma: I think it'll be fun to see!**

**Tsurugi: You'll get paired by a lot of girls in the story, what's not to like?**

**Taiyou: You have a point.**

**Geehee~ (that's Gajeel's laugh [Fairy Tail])**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Seeing the Sun**

_Amemiya Taiyou_

You carefully tiptoed towards your room.

Coming home late _again_, was very dangerous. Especially if you had an over-protective older brother that just cares for your safety. Unless it's about your love life. He knew exactly that girls had to have their own privacy... for their own love lives only... nothing else.

Another thing you hate about your older brother, Kyo. He just _loves_ to keep an eye on you when you're off to hang out with your friends at a mall. I mean, it's just friends, right? Not like there's a boy stalking you or something. Well, apart from your brother that is.

"_Ahem_... just where do you think you're going?" You heard Kyo as soon as you entered your room.

"To bed?" You said innocently.

Kyo sighed. "It's already 9 pm. Past nine, exactly. What were you doing?"

"I was hanging out at Sho's house and the time just passed..." You explained.

Kyo frowned. "You're grounded for two weeks. And you _will_ be coming with me to_ my_ school tomorrow."

"What?" You didn't hear right, _right_?

"Two weeks. Grounded. Tomorrow: my school." Kyo explained thoroughly.

As if _that_ helped. You're parents were businessmen that always travels around the world. Kyo, as the oldest of the family, was the one in charge..._ always_. No matter what you say, his orders _had_ to be done... _or else_.

You don't even want to walk down_ that_ way.

"Ugh!" You fumed, but calmly counted to ten. "Fine! I'll do it! But I'm not speaking to anyone there."

Kyo shrugged. "Whatever. Dress nicely for once tomorrow."

Kyo stood up and went out of your room. "And I_ don't_ mean baggy shirts and pants."

You rolled your eyes and pushed him out. "I'll try, sir."-and then you closed the door.

"My life sucks." You muttered to yourself.

I know the feel, bro.

The feels!

* * *

You quietly followed your brother to the riverbank in Inazuma Town. Kyo was a midfielder in the Raimon soccer club and was already a second year in the school. You, meanwhile was still a freshman in a public school somewhere along Inazuma Town. You didn't want to go to Raimon as it was full of soccer. Which you don't even understand, anyway.

_Might as well been partying with Sho..._ You thought carelessly. It was a Saturday and the school was _always_ hosting a weekend party at Sho's and Hire's house because they were -ahem- _rich_. It wasn't the normal party where you get drunk and had intimate intercourse. It was just a simple party with _no _alcohol and, inside, a completely calm and friendly environment.

Well, maybe the occasional screams of crazy people (which is everyone). But it was awesome.

Of course, Kyo wouldn't let you go, but you _do_ sneak out at times.

But you were grounded. _So_, you have no way out of the prison your brother trapped you with.

"Minna!" Kyo said cheerfully at the herd of soccer members (ha! that's cute!).

"Kyo!" Tenma grinned at him. "Come on down!"

You knew the names of _all_ the soccer members because Kyo forced it to you. But you were glad he was happy when he was with them. He became more cheerful after he had transferred to Raimon.

_"Maybe if you played soccer, you'd see how it made me happy." _

The sentence came back to you. Kyo had once told it to you when you asked why he was so happy all of the sudden. You never tried soccer, though. You weren't an athlete... just a sociable person. Who probably has over a thousand friends in Facebook. (but that's probably because people doubled their accounts)

"Come on, [f/n], they're waiting." Kyo smiled at you.

You saw the mysterious glint in his eyes. As if he had something planned for you to see. You hesitantly nodded as you two went down to the bench. You began sitting down on the grass and pulled out your phone which had over a hundred text messages. All regards to our dear friend, Sho.

(I'm just telling you now, but it's the same Sho from the last chapter. Go to my profile of you want to know more about her and her brother, Hire.)

You smiled, completely amused at her text messages.

**'YOU'D BETTER REPLY!'**

**'[F/N]! GAH! REPLY ALREADY!'**

**'GO TO THE PARTY YOU JACK-ASS!'**

**'[F/N]!'**

**'I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET TO SCHOOL!'**

And more like that.

"Tsurugi!" You heard a voice.

"Kyo!" a deep voice ordered.

You looked up to your phone and saw how they played soccer. It was... so... uh... magnificent. No, that's not the word, right? More like: _mystifying_. Soccer was full of mysteries. You watched as the members all had smiles on their faces and giving their all even thought it was just practice. It was as if there was a strong bond connecting them all... and seniority or gender or classification didn't matter.

You smiled as you saw the harmony between all of them. It was very refreshing to have people dance gracefully as they followed the ball. "Avatar! Sword Saint Lancelot!"..."Avatar! Instrumentalist Maestro!"

You fantasized about the avatars and how their moves were so graceful...

"From your face, I bet you only saw soccer being played now."

You snapped your heads towards the voice. A boy with bright orange hair and crystal blue eyes appeared next to you. Instantly, you're cheeks flamed, but you didn't know why. "And you are?"- you asked.

He chuckled. "Amemiya Taiyou. I'm from Arakumo Gakuen and a temporary member of Raimon back then."

"Taiyou... I heard that from Kyo..." You muttered. Kyo admired a lot of soccer players... you vaguely remembered Kyo chatting away about an 'Amemiya Taiyou.'

"[l/n] Kyo? You know him?" Amemiya looked at you.

"Ah... he's my brother." You replied.

"Then you must be [l/n] [f/n]. Kyo's a pretty close friend of mine. He tells me a lot about you." Amemiya grinned.

You frowned. "Really?"

"Yep. [l/n]- can I call you [f/n]?" Amemiya smiled.

You blushed at the smile Amemiya gave you. How can be someone so handsome and cute at the same time? You decided to reply. "Sure, Amemiya-san."

Amemiya grinned. "Drop the formalities. Call me Taiyou."

"H-hai..." You replied.

Amemiya, I mean, _Taiyou_ decided to sit next to you and watch the practice of Raimon.

"Why don't you practice with them? You're a soccer player, ain't you?" You told him.

He laid down on the grass. "I'm ill, you see. I'm not allowed to great physical effort. But I got past my illness, for now, but I have to be careful and try to not push myself. So, I take a nap twice a day."

You sweat dropped. Even when he was telling the story, he looked pretty cheerful. "I know you probably hate those same sentences, but: I'm sorry about your condition."

Taiyou had an amused expression on his face. "Thanks, anyway. Lay down with me."

You turned around and blood rose to your cheeks and your heart beat increased rapidly. Thinking that it was maybe because of the sun or that you just lacked sleep since you slept at 11 and you had to wake up at 7, that you're heart compresses like this...

You laid down on the grass next to him, ignoring the sudden warmth at the back of your neck and sweaty palms. You looked up to the sky to get your mind cleared off. You smiled as you began sight-seeing (more like cloud-seeing) for some weird cloud shapes.

"Ha! That looks like bunny!" Taiyou blurted out as he stretched out his hand towards the sky.

You cracked a grin. "Seriously? I expect manliness from you, Taiyou."

Taiyou pouted, and _damn_ he looked good. (I mean, this is your thoughts, right? Completely not mine. And maybe I'm just making you say this, but hey: hormones, anyone?)

You're cheeks flamed at the sight of his face. You're heart beat was louder than a bass drum. You're mind wondering on why is you're body moving weirdly. You turned to look at the clouds again and tried clearing your mind for a long time with your eyes closed...

"Hey, [f/n]?" Taiyou asked.

You opened one eye to peek at Taiyou. Instantly, warmth surrounded your cheeks. You tried answering calmly, but you're voice quivered once you talked. "W-what is it?"

"Can you come here tomorrow at 9 am?"

This time you opened both of your eyes. Was he asking you for a date? You hardly knew each other! "Uh... uhm... see my brother has grounded me for two weeks, so... yeah... er, sorry."

Taiyou's eyes seemed distant. "Oh. Alright."

I think you're pulse just stopped right there.

* * *

The next day: 8 am.

"Where are you going?" You raised your eyebrow at your brother.

"Riverbank. I have some... _business_ to take care of and you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"I'm not really trusting you alone inside the house. You might sneak out."

"Excuse me? I have you know I stayed home alone for three weeks and defended the house while I'm at it."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when you were six and I was just upstairs in my bedroom."

You pouted. "What business do you have to do?"

"Tsurugi wanted to tell me something."

"Is someone gonna confess?"

Kyo glared at you pointedly. "It's about some soccer business."

"Alright, I'll come..."

OFF TO THE RIVERBANK! :33

"Tsurugi!" Kyo jogged up to the navy blue-haired boy.

Tsurugi fist-bumped Kyo and then they went into a heated conversation.

_Well... that escalated quickly._ You thought.

"[f/n]!" You heard a familiar voice call you.

You turned to see Taiyou jogging to you. "Hey, how're you?"

"Taiyou?! Uh... look. I'm not supposed to..."

Taiyou cut you off. He knelt in front of you and begged. "Can you just come with me, please?"

"Uh... er..."

WILLPOWER!

"Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" You bit you're lip.

NOT!

Taiyou grinned and stood up. He held your hand and you and him zipped through the city.

"T-taiyou! slow down!" You tried to say.

Taiyou began halting into stop and turned to grin at you. You're heart might as well leap out of your chest. His eyes were so warm, his smile was so perfect and it was as if heat was radiating of it.

"Uh... er..." You tried to speak, but pathetically failed.

"I want you to play soccer with me." Taiyou smiled.

You blinked. "EH?!"

Taiyou grabbed your shoulders. "I saw your face yesterday. Maybe, I could teach you a few tricks of my own."

"Er..." You frowned. "My brother'll get-?!"

Taiyou cut you off. "I'll excuse you! I just want you to enjoy playing soccer!"

You gulped. "I-I'll try..." You didn't know why you're so nervous around this guy. Well, I obviously knew, since I _am_ the one writing this thing.

Taiyou grinned wider. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Somehow, you played soccer with an ill (hot) man and when you get home, dirty and drowning with sweat, Kyo just looked at you in approval and ordered you to take a bath. No scolding? You thought. That seemed unlikely. Was someone impersonating your brother?

Well, obviously not 'cause he was still murmuring things to himself. Which only Kyo would do.

The next day, you found Taiyou in your room.

"What the hell?!" You yelped.

Taiyou grinned. "Chill, [f/n]. Kyo let me enter."

"What are you doing here?" You drawled, you're body still groggy from sleep.

"Fetching you. We'll leave once you get cleaned."

"Don't I get to eat?"

"We'll eat outside." Taiyou smiled.

You blushed horribly. Was this a date? You must be dreaming, right? RIGHT?

Hell no, sistah. Tis all flesh and blood. ;DD

You're heart thumped loudly. "Okay..."

"I'll wait outside." Taiyou said and walked out of the door.

Was it you or did the room drop down 10 degrees or something? You swung off from your bed and showered and tried to look good. Aww~ someone's a little insecure of their appearance.

You wore skinny jeans, a bright yellow shirt and black Converse. You quickly dried your hair and put it up on a ponytail. You smiled in satisfaction in your clothes, and then blushed as you realized you were doing all this for a person you hardly knew.

You opened the door of your bedroom. You saw Taiyou quietly tapping his foot.

You smiled silently. "Taiyou? I'm done."

Taiyou looked at you and smiled widely. "Great! Let's go get breakfast!"

You smiled back. "Hai~"

You chat a lot after that. He walked you to different places and he always knew a lot about them. Especially if it involved soccer. You always see the glint in his eyes whenever he talked about soccer... and you love him for it.

Wait,_ what_?

You just met him and you have the nerve to say you love him?

How dare you?!

Just kidding~

"This is the last stop for the day, so I'll try not to make your brain explode." Taiyou chuckled.

_You're already making my heart explode._ You sighed mentally.

You just laughed with him.

He led you to a beautiful park. Children ran around, chasing a soccer ball. The wind was exquisitely refreshing today and the scenery was just fantastic. It was like you were in a beautiful painting. And the sunset... wow... you yearned for a perfect day and Taiyou just gave you the perfect place for that perfect day. But something was missing... what could it be?

"Beautiful, huh? I thought you'd like this place." Taiyou said at your back.

Your cheeks turned pink. He thought it for you? Not for someone else? You were overwhelmed with emotion in both what he said and the sunset. The sunset that reminded you about your parents who you yearned to see again...

"It's beautiful, Taiyou. I love all of it." You turned around and smiled at him.

"All of it?"

"Yep."

"Even me?"

You blushed. "Uh... e-er... sure... as a friend, I mean!"

Taiyou looked at you closely. Somehow, you blushed more and more. "[f/n], do you believe about love at first sight?"

You looked at him quizzically. "No. I mean, it didn't happen to me... so, yeah..."

Silence.

Taiyou grabbed your waist and whispered in your ear. "Well, I do."

The next moment was a complete blur for you, but you were sure he was kissing you and you were kissing him back. You ran your hands in his hair and it was smooth and fluffy and it made you're heart and head go nuts. And then, when you were running out of breath, you two broke the kiss and had your foreheads touching.

"I love you, [f/n]." Taiyou spoke.

"I love you, too." You sighed dreamily.

Taiyou widened your eyes. "You do? I thought you said you didn't believe in love at first sight."

You shrugged. "I suppose so. But I do know I love you and I'm still wondering why you're radiating heat."

"Because I'm hot." Taiyou joked, but looked at you seriously. "But I suppose it's you're fault, sunshine."

You grinned as you leaned in for another kiss.

He was right. But he was_ you're_ sunshine and no one else's. And I'm sure he feels the same way. :3

* * *

**ha! I loved writing this chappie! **

**I don't know why, is it because of Taiyou himself? xD**

**-review-**

**:DDD**


	9. Tsurugi-kun (Yuuchi)

**Angel-sama (that's my pen name and the IE cast is forced to call me that): *sulking***

**Fubuki: Angel-sama, what's wrong?**

**Gouenji: Look at the reviews.**

**Fubuki: Oh.**

**Angel-sama: I've lost my will to write!**

**Tsurugi: Calm down, Angel-baka.**

**Angel-sama: WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SEED?! WHY I'M GONNA-?!**

**Yuuchi: Calm down, Angel-sama!**

**Angel-sama: *grins* Actually...**

**Tsurugi: Oh no.**

**Enjoy~! (Ushishishi~)**

* * *

**Jinx**

_Tsurugi Yuuchi_

You looked for your aunt in the midst of all the nurses in the Inazuma General Hospital.

"[f/n]-chan! Looking for Jun again, huh?" Fuyuka smiled at you.

"Hai~" You chirped happily.

"I think she's in room _, maybe you should look for her there." Fuyuka gave you directions.

"Thank you, Fuyuka-san!" You smiled and rushed to the said room. (Which is in blank because you may fan girl and go to the said room. Kidding~ but hey, just to be safe.) :33

You knocked on the said room and a deep voice replied. "Come in."

You opened the door and saw two identical boys inside. You blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen! I... e-eto... I was just looking for someone! I didn't mean to intrude!"

One of the boys chuckled. He looked older then the two and he was probably mature. (_Really_ mature than a certain someone else... _ahem_.)

"It's quite alright. Are you looking for something?" the one in the hospital bed inquired.

"H-hai. By any chance is [l/n] Jun you're nurse?" You asked politely.

"Yeah. She told me she'll be back later." the boy smiled.

"A-ah... thanks." You quickly bowed and was about to close the door.

"Hey! What's your name?" the younger one asked.

"E-eh?!" You gulped, "Er... it's [l/n] [f/n]."

"My name's Tsurugi Yuuchi and this is my brother Kyousuke." Yuuchi said.

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" You replied.

"Pleasure to talk with you, too." Yuuchi smiled.

You blushed and closed the door. You waited outside until your aunt came.

"[f/n]-chan! Here you are!" Jun exclaimed.

"Auntie!" You smiled.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aunt Jun said as she gave you're head a-noggin'.

"Gomene~" You wailed.

_CLICK!_

"Oh, Kyousuke. Are you done visiting your brother?" Aunt Jun asked, not letting go of your head.

"Uh... yeah. I'll leave you guys now." Kyousuke said and stepped out of the scene.

"Have you met them?" Aunt Jun inquired.

"Yeah. They're weird, but cute." You replied.

"Well~ let's meet them a second time!" Aunt Jun grinned and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Jun-senpai." Yuuchi smiled, "[l/n]-san, too."

"Just call me [f/n]." You said quickly.

Yuuchi smiled more. "Alright, then."

Aunt Jun cleared her throat. "I still need to check on him, [f/n]... so don't take him away from me!"

"Auntie!" You blushed red.

Aunt Jun laughed and then winked at you. "Kidding, kidding! Well, let's see..."

You waited patiently until the end of their check-up. When all was done, Aunt Jun and you went back home. And that home is an apartment, I say. See, you're parents (in this story) are working overseas, so you only have Aunt Jun with you.

"You alright with instant noodles?" Aunt Jun called from the kitchen as you went to your room.

"Yeah!" You replied back.

You changed your clothes and went back to the kitchen.

"Here." Aunt Jun handed you a bowl of hot noodles. You sat down on a chair and proceeded eating it.

(And then here comes the best part...)

"I think Yuuchi likes you." Aunt Jun smiled cheekily.

Silence.

...

...

*insert choking sounds here*

"E-Excuse me?!" You sputtered.

Aunt Jun laughed. "Yeah, you can see it in his eyes!"

You glared at her. "Since when did you know all about that?"

Aunt Jun giggled. "Okay, okay. Maybe I don't, but I still think you two are cute together."

You pouted and continued shoving food down your throat.

* * *

"Bye, minna!" You waved goodbye to your friends.

"Bye, [f/n]-chan!" they called after you.

You smiled and then walked to the hospital.

Step. Step. Step. (P.S. The italicized sentence is what _you're_ thinking.)

_I wonder how Yuuchi-san is doing?_

Step. Step. Step.

"Whoa!" You stopped. Thinking about Yuuchi-san, I see~

You shook your head at _my_ thought (which is completely true!) and continued running down the streets...

_Ooof!_

"Ow!" You muttered as you landed on the floor.

"Gomen, ah! [f/n]-san..." You heard someone. You looked up and saw Kyousuke staring back at you.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, right?" You remembered.

"Ah." he helped you up.

"Thanks. Say, where do you go to school?" You asked.

"Raimon Junior High. I'm a first-year there." Kyousuke replied.

"That means that you're 13, huh..."

"How about you, [f/n]-san?" Kyousuke asked as you and him started walking to the hospital.

"Well, I go to (*insert name of school here*). I'm already in my second-year high school there." You smiled.

"So you're 16?" Kyousuke inquired.

"Yeah, why?" You raised your eyebrow.

"Nii-san is 18, already, but he hasn't had a chance to go to school..." Kyousuke sighed.

"Oh, yeah, what's up with that?" You asked.

"His legs aren't working." Kyousuke replied.

"Really? Well..." You stopped. Maybe they wouldn't like hearing, '_I'm sorry, about that._' What should you say?

"Nii-san says it's fine. I think he wouldn't mind you saying 'I'm sorry' even though he's tired of pity." Kyousuke said, as if he was reading your mind.

You blushed. "Why wouldn't he mind if I said it?"

Kyousuke shrugged. "Beats me."

"Kyousuke!"

TO YUUCHI'S ROOM WE GO!

"Sumimasen!" You said as you opened the door.

"Ah, [f/n]-chan, Kyousuke-kun, how are you?" Aunt Jun greeted.

"Kyousuke!" Yuuchi smiled.

"Konnichiwa, nii-san." Kyousuke smiled back.

"Oi, Auntie, do you have a bento for me?" You poked her.

"Hai, hai. It's in my bag." Aunt Jun swatted you away.

"Okay~" You smiled and went to get your bento.

TO THE NURSES' OFFICE WE GO!

"Oishi~" You said as you took a bite of a rice ball. Fuyuka looked at you and smiled.

"Konnichiwa, [f/n]! Who's Jun-san's patient?" Fuyuka asked.

"It's Tsurugi Yuuchi." You replied and then continued devouring the poor rice balls.

"Yuuchi-san, huh? He's a fan of Gouenji-san, you know, along with his brother. Come to think of it, even Amemiya-san is a fan of Gouenji. Inazuma Japan is pretty famous, huh?" Fuyuka trailed off.

"Inazuma Japan? You mean from the FFI?" You asked.

"Yeah. You used to play soccer, didn't you?" Fuyuka smiled.

"I think so..." You vaguely remembered kicking a ball when you were little.

"I have to go. See you, [f/n]." Fuyuka walked away.

"Bye!"

TO YUUCHI'S ROOM WE GO! (AGAIN!)

"Hello?" You opened the door and only saw Yuuchi there.

"Hello, [f/n]." Yuuchi smiled.

"Where are the others?" You asked as you sat down next to him.

"Jun-san needed to check on some other patients and Kyousuke already left." Yuuchi replied.

"Oh." You looked down, and then remembered what Fuyuka said earlier. "Hey, Yuuchi-san, you know how to play soccer?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Fuyuka told me something about Gouenji being your idol."

Yuuchi blushed. "I suppose... soccer is really fun. You know how to play?"

"Not really." You laughed. "But it sounds cool."

"Of course it is!"

And he told you a lot about soccer.

That's how you spent your time in the hospital. With Yuuchi, Kyousuke and Aunt Jun telling you about soccer. You would laugh (cry, sometimes) and just fantasized about soccer all day.

Until your parents came.

Your parents weren't_ that_ strict, but they can be scary._ Real_ scary. I mean, much more scarier than when you try and criticize Natsumi's cooking. Seriously...

(If Natsumi is reading this: BLAME ENDOU.)

You stared at the window and sighed. Another boring day in Osaka.

I know what you're thinking: _What the hell am I doing in Osaka?_

Well, I'm sorry to say, but your parents moved you here in Osaka so you and your family can be 'together.' Even though they're always busy, too. But they did make it up to you by taking you to parks every Saturday.

You sighed and decided to go outside. It was Sunday, so you can just get out of town.

You decided to go to some amusement park. While walking, you found a store, selling some Okonomiyaki. You fished to your pockets and saw you had enough money to buy one.

You went in and saw that the store had a few customers. You shrugged it anyways. You went to the counter and ordered a dish of Okonomiyaki. As you were halfway eating it, you heard a large yawn beside you.

"I wonder how Touko is doing..." she frowned.

You tried to ignore her and finish your food.

"Hey, hey, RIKA!" someone called.

The person beside you turned. "What is it?"

"My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him with Ronnie! But Ronnie is a girl! What should I do?"

"Well, you should..."

_Blah, blah, blah._

"Thanks for the love advice Rika! You're the best!"

"No problem!"

You stopped eating and faced the person beside you. "You give love advice?"

The person grinned at you. "Yeah! My name's Urabe Rika! What's yours?"

"Er... [l/n] [f/n]."

"What a cute name! Say, you have a trouble of your own?"

"Not really... well, uh..." You hesitated.

"Come on! Hit it! This is free, no?" Rika winked.

"Well... I'm from another town, and my parents forced me to move here...!"

"...causing you to leave your loved one, huh?" Rika finished.

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of love problems. Maybe you should tell your parents you're not happy here. Or maybe that you just fake it and say you're homesick... or maybe-?!"

You cut Rika off. "My parents can't be fooled that easily. They want me to spend time with them... I just... I appreciate it, but... I'm unhappy... and I don't know why..."

"You're missing him. Whoever he is, but I think... you should tell your parents the truth."

You widened your eyes. "They're really scary, you know? I hate that about them..."

"Tell the truth. The truth will set you free." Rika grinned.

* * *

You walked back to your house, thinking about what Rika said.

_The truth will set you free._

Do you _even_ want to go back? Hell, you don't even know if you love _him_ or not. You wanted to go back to the times when you would just sit down next to Yuuchi and listen to his perfect voice...

Hold up! You like Yuuchi?! OMG! I can't believe it! HAHAHA!

Congratulations to you~

You shook your head at _my_ thoughts and opened the door to your house.

"...mom?" You frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I thought we can still be together, but... we have to go... I... we... we're truly sorry. We left a bunch of money, so you can go anywhere you want. We're selling this house..." Your mom sobbed and then hugged you.

Was this a blessing? Can you actually go to Inazuma Town?

"I-it's for the best, [f/n]..." You're dad hugged you, too.

"I-I had fun with you guys these last couple of months..." You said, gratefully.

"Oh, [f/n]! We love you so much!" Your mom sobbed.

"I-I love you, too, mom, dad..."

And they left. You're things were packed and money was inside your luggage's pocket.

You were happy, sad and relieved at the same time. Happy, since you can go back to Inazuma Town. Sad, because you're parents had to leave and relieved, because you don't have to tell them that you were picking someone over them.

"Thank you, mom... dad..." You whispered.

TO INAZUMA TOWN WE GO!

"Oh my gosh! [f/n]! I totally missed you!" Aunt Jun hugged you.

"Yeah, me too." You smiled.

And then you and your aunt fixed your things...

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Are you sure you'd go straight here?" Aunt Jun frowned.

"Yeah." You replied as you fixed your things for school.

"Why?"

"I-" You can't just go saying; '_I don't have the guts to see Yuuchi._'

"I don't feel like it." You said instead.

Aunt Jun sighed. "Alright then. Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

AFTER SCHOOL [I love time-skipping.]

"Home!" You shouted to the apartment you and Aunt Jun were staying.

You went to your room and changed your clothing. After that, you took your bag and threw it to the couch. You made a sandwich and then flopped to the couch. You searched for the remote and...

-_CLICK!_-

"_As for the financial update-_"

-_CLICK!_-

"_I love you, Hannah!_"

-_CLICK!_-

"_And you can see the captain of Shisei Inazuma-_"

"Soccer." You whispered.

-_CLICK!_-

"_Come on, Patrick!_"

You smiled in content. "Sponge bob."

You opened your book to where your homework is supposed to be...

Time passed.

Silence...

_DING DONG!_

FINALLY!

You sighed and put down your book. You got up and went to the door. Then, you opened it.

"[f/n]-chan?"

Your jaw dropped. "Yuuchi-kun?"

"What are you doing here?" You both said at the same time.

"You mean, what are _you_ doing here?" You both said at the same time, again.

Yuuchi put up a hand. "I didn't know you came back."

"Neither did I know you were discharged from the hospital." You replied as you looked at his legs. He was standing perfectly. And he didn't show any signs of hardship.

Yuuchi smiled and put down his hand. "Welcome back, anyway."

You sighed and put up a smile. "Thanks. Congratulations on being discharged."

Yuuchi smiled. "Thanks."

"_So_~" You stretched the word, "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see Jun-san. She said that she had a surprise for me..." Yuuchi trailed off.

You widened your eyes. Could it be...?

Yuuchi continued. "And maybe I'm seeing it now."

"I'm not an it." You immediately snapped.

Yuuchi just smiled. "I kept waiting, you know. I knew that someday you would come back."

You're heart beat fastened. "Er... well, I'm back..."

"You certainly are." Yuuchi chuckled. "I always admired your jokes."

"Well, I certainly loved you for being easy to make you laugh." You sighed, and the froze. You just told him you loved him...

DUN DUN DUUUN!

Ha! I used it right this time!

"You... what?" Yuuchi was definitely shocked. (And his face was priceless.)

"I mean... er..." You blushed and looked down.

Yuuchi didn't say anything, but he cupped his hands to your face and forced you to look at him. His face was so serious that he can even beat Coach Kudou for being _that_ serious.

You trembled at his touch, but looked into his eyes.

And then he pressed his lips against yours.

You were stunned, but responded to his movements by kissing back.

When both of you had broke your kiss for air, you told him something that made him chuckle.

"Jinx." You said, referring to how both of you said the same thing at the same time.

Yuuchi chuckled. "What do I owe you?"

"A kiss." You replied.

Yuuchi laughed, but gave in to your request.

* * *

**FINISHED! **

**GUYS! Can I ask you a favor?**

**Please, review~ it makes me finish my works faster and it encourages me!**

**Please~?**

**-REVIEW FOR THE NEXT VICTIM ALSO- :)**


	10. Yukimura-kun

**Thank you for the reviews~ Now, for the victim...**

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Yukimura: Wha-? What happened?**

**Tsurugi: I feel you pain, bro...**

**Yukimura: What are you talking about?**

**Tenma: Congratulations, Yukimura!**

**Yukimura: Guys! I don't even know what you're talking about!**

**USHISHISHISHI~**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Warmth**

_Yukimura Hyouga_

"Wake up, [f/n]-chan! The soccer match is starting!" Your little brother, Len (he's back, everybody!), banged on your door.

You groaned and rolled out of your bed. "I don't care!"

"Wake up, [f/n]! It's Saturday! We're going to see a soccer match!" Your father reminded you.

"Why should I go to the stupid match?" You whined.

Len slammed the door open. "SOCCER ISN'T STUPID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!"

And then he marched out of you're room. You sat up and rolled his eyes. "What's up with him?"

"[f/n], you promised to him you'd take him to a soccer match when you were kids. This is the perfect time to do it, don't you think?" Your father stepped in and ruffled your head.

"Now, stand up. We don't wanna miss Holy Road now, do we?" Your father smiled.

You groaned.

TO SNOWLAND STADIUM WE GO!

You're 12-year-old brother (so, you're 13, like everyone else is) excitedly skipped towards your seats. You managed to just sigh. You always hated going out on Saturday mornings. And the other fact is that the stadium was cold. C-O-L-D. I mean, who the hell would want to freeze the audience to death?

Apparently, Gouenji does. (He definitely has a fire for his brain.)

HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!

"Nee-chan! Look! Look! It's Matsukaze-kun and Tsurugi-kun!" Len cheered.

"Mhm... they're great..." You rolled your eyes.

"Nee-chan!" Len bumped you. You almost fell out of your seat, but you managed to hold on.

"Look! Look! It's Yukimura-kun!" Len cheered.

You rolled your eyes, but looked at Yukimura, so Len wouldn't bump you again.

"Icicle Road!" Yukimura yelled as he did his keshin shoot.

You admit that he had caught your attention. And you also admit that once you saw the whole match, you probably changed views about soccer. It's not at all bad... nor is it stupid.

Your father was very proud at you that day. (Maybe because he loved soccer, too.)

So, as the years go by, you loved soccer more and more. Well, you do know how to play, but you just like watching it. And, _no_, I ain't gonna make you have more shooting ability than my Tsurugi~

(And I'm not talking about the boy that caused his brother's legs to not work.)

HEY! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!

Hmph!

Anyway, I decided you to go to Inazuma High School where you would be a first-year there! Yay~

"I actually hated the school's art club, but I went there anyways..."

"Did you see the transfer student at the second-year level?"

"Do you have some lotion or something? I think I have a rash."

Conversations started well on the first day, now this was your second day at Inazuma High. You were alone, though, and I think you were pretty lonely. Don't worry~ I'll try and give you friends~

"Hey, hey! Hey, _you_!" a person shouted behind your back. When you didn't turn around, the kid touched your shoulder.

You turned, surprised by the sudden touch.

"Hey." the boy smiled. You squinted your eyes and you noticed that he was... Yukimura?!

"Uh... er... is there something you need?" You stuttered.

Yukimura grinned. "Yep. Have you seen a guy with orange hair and blue eyes pass by here?"

"Nope." You shook your head.

"Say, you look familiar... have I seen you before?" Yukimura tilted his head.

Your face flushed at how cute Yukimura looked. "I-I don't really recall... but I do know that you're Hakuren's ace, right?"

Yukimura was taken aback. "Am I famous? Well... I suppose I _was _Hakuren's ace. I study here now. What's your name?"

"[l/n] [f/n]." You told him.

Yukimura smiled. "My name's Yukimura Hyouga. But you knew that already, huh?"

You nodded, definitely embarrassed.

Yukimura grinned. "Right. Anyway, I have to go. See ya, [l/n]-chan~"

He walked off and your mouth hung open. _[l/n]-chan?! He has guts to call me that?_

TO THE FIRST PERIOD!

"Psst~" someone called.

You turned to your seat mate. "What?"

"My name's Ryuu Shoujiki, but call me Sho. What's your's?"

"[l/n] [f/n]."

Sho broke into a grin. "Nice name~ Anyway, you wanna hang out with me at lunch?"

"Sure." You immediately said.

"Great!" Sho winked.

LUNCHTIME!

You followed Sho to the cafeteria. Sho turned to you. "Do you wanna sit next to the soccer club?"

"You guys have a soccer club?"

"Of course! All of the successful schools have a soccer club!" Sho grinned.

"Hey, [l/n]-chan!" You heard a familiar voice. You turned around.

"Yukimura-kun!" You widened your eyes.

He ruffled your hair. "So, we're on _that_ terms now, eh?"

"I-uh... gomen..." You pouted.

Yukimura smiled at you, "Hey, no need to pout! Call me anything you want~"

"E-eto..."

"See ya, [l/n]-chan~" And he walked off, again.

"Is Yukimura-san you're boyfriend or something?" Sho grinned at you.

"W-what?"

"You were calling 'chan' and 'kun' at each other." Sho smirked.

You're face turned red. "I-it's not what you think! We just met this morning!"

"Ohoho~" Sho said, clearly not believing a word you had just said.

"D-demo~" You pouted.

Sho winked at you. "Don't worry! You're secret's safe with me!"

"I doubt that." You muttered. (Me too, kid, me too.)

HEY! NOW THAT'S GOING OVER THE LINE! WHERE'S MY FRYING PAN?!

"Hello!" Someone greeted you from the table Sho was sitting in.

You sat next to Sho. "Hello."

"My name's Sorano Aoi!" the girl who greeted you smiled.

"I'm Yamana Akane."

"And I'm Seto Midori!"

You smiled at them. "Yoroshiku. My name's [l/n] [f/n]."

"Meet my friends form the soccer club! We're all managers there!" Sho grinned.

"Oh."

"You should join!" Akane smiled.

"Yeah!" Midori grinned.

You blushed. "Uh, thanks... maybe, but..."

Aoi winked at you. "The guys are pretty nice, you know."

"I don't think that's the case," Sho told Aoi, "she has a boyfriend, you know."

"Really?!" the girls were all interested.

You smacked Sho in the head. "I don't have a boyfriend! But, sure... I'll join."

All of them broke into a grin.

* * *

So, the weeks went by, and before you knew it, it was December.

"[f/n]-chan~ Are you going to the Christmas Ball?" Sho asked you one afternoon, when you're walking home from school.

You froze in your tracks. "What Christmas Ball?"

"It's like a party for Christmas... the school hosts it every year. Basically, it happens before our winter break. So, that would be like December 21 or something like that..." Sho explained.

"How long does it lasts?" You asked.

"It starts at eight o'clock and eventually _really_ stops at midnight. You can go home any time you want after the performances. So, technically, it ends at 10 o'clock, but you can lengthen your stay until midnight." Sho replied.

"Oh." You kicked a rock.

"Are you going?" Sho pressed the question.

"I don't know..." You averted your gaze.

"Why not? Besides that you have to have a date..."

"You have to have a date? Well, I'm not going." You scrunched up your face.

"Why not?"

"I'm obviously won't be getting asked to the Ball."

"Well, you can always go alone, but that's boring."

"Well, I'm going alone."

"Why?!"

"So, I can dance with other people than my date."

"B-but... even people with dates can dance with other people!"

"Unless you're date wants you to dance with him _only_."

Sho trembled, and then shouted. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S THE THEME OF THE BALL!"

"Huh?"

Sho confessed. "I only told you that you have to have a date, so you can hook up with someone..."

"What about this theme you were saying?"

"The Student Council has to pick a theme for the Ball. Like what you should wear and if it has to have dates or not..." Sho sniffed.

You sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Sho; I forgive you."

"Really?!" Sho beamed.

"Yeah." You smiled.

She hugged you. "I LOVE YOU, [F/N]-CHAN!"

"Okay! Okay!" You said, choking.

The next day, someone caught up to you while you were walking to school.

"Hey, [l/n]-chan~" someone poked your cheek.

You turned to Yukimura and then mocked him, "Hello, Yukimura-kun~"

Yukimura smiled. "You heard about the Christmas Ball?"

Your heart thumped, yet you don't know why. "Uh... yeah, why?"

"They said they're posting the theme today." Yukimura flashed a smile.

"Really?" You sighed. "I hate Balls."

"Why?" Yukimura raised his eyebrow.

"It's just... I don't really like dancing." You pouted.

"I can teach you." Yukimura ruffled your hair.

You huffed. "No way."

Yukimura grinned at you. "Why not? I wanna see you dance."

You frowned.

"[F/N]-CHAN~" someone called you.

You squinted your eyes and saw Sho yelling at you.

"Sorry, Yukimura-kun, I have to go." You flashed him an apologetic smile and ran to Sho.

"[f/n]-chan! I heard that the theme of the Ball is a Masquerade one!" Sho grinned at you.

"So, that means: no dates required?" You tried your luck.

"Yep. No dates." Sho agreed.

You sighed in relief. "Great, I'm going to that Ball."

"Yes~" Sho fist-pumped the air.

You laughed at her.

* * *

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE BALL

"Hey, do you think, I look cute in this outfit?" Aoi went out of the fitting room in a random store.

"Cool~" Sho smiled.

"What about moi?" Midori opened the fitting room.

You clapped. "Encore! Encore!"

Akane went out of the fitting room. "What about me?"

You whistled and Sho gave her a thumbs-up.

(Just imagine their dresses. I don't have any ideas T_T.)

"Your turn, [f/n]-chan!" Sho winked at you.

Sho already had a dress (again, imagine it) and you were the only one who had no ideas for your dress.

"Don't worry! I have it covered!" Aoi smiled.

You gulped as they shoved you to a fitting room and made you try a lot of dresses...

And you found a perfect one.

FIVE DAYS BEFORE THE BALL

"Have you got a dress, [l/n]-chan?" Yukimura asked you.

"Yeah, Sho got it for me." You replied as you two were walking home together.

"Huh." Yukimura frowned.

"Why?" You poked his cheek.

He averted his gaze. "Nothing, nothing..."

You raised your eyebrow at his behvior, but shrugged it off anyway.

"Say, what's your favorite color?" Yukimura asked you suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"[r/c]." You replied. (P.S. [r/c]=insert random color you want here.)

"Oh." Yukimura looked at you and grinned. "Thanks."

You rolled your eyes, but smiled as well.

THREE DAYS BEFORE THE BALL

You opened your locker that morning.

"OMG! Who gave _that_ to you?" Sho gaped at it.

Inside your locker was a beautiful [r/c] necklace (imagine it). The color was the same as what you told Yukimura the other day. Coincidence? I think not. (Obviously, I'm the author here.)

You touched the necklace. "It's beautiful."

"Someone has a secret admirer~" Midori teased you.

You smiled at the necklace. "I wanna wear it with the dress."

Aoi nodded. "Yeah, I think it'll look cute."

"I think you should hide it." Akane said.

"Why?!" Midori and Sho were shocked.

You understood Akane's logic. "I will wear it, but I have to hide it."

Aoi frowned. "But why?"

Akane replied. "Think about it. The person who gave that to her would know who she is immediately."

Midori seemed to consider this. "Yeah, and maybe that person could expose you or something!"

Sho smiled at you. "As long as you wear it at the Ball."

FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE BALL

"Right~ we're all done~" Sho smiled as Midori walked out of her room. You almost didn't recognize who she was. Her hair had became darker and her mask covered most of her face, that you didn't see her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Midori!" You beamed at her.

All of the managers were done... except you, that is.

"Come on, [f/n]-chan~ Inside the room~" Sho grinned at you.

You gulped. You looked at the others for support. They just gave you a thumbs-up. Somehow, all of them had transformed into much more mature-looking people. You never would have recognize them. (Especially Sho.)

OWW~ THAT'S IT! FRYING PAN CHOOOOPPP~!

Much better.

You inhaled sharply and allowed yourself to be transformed.

After the arrangements were all done, you looked in the mirror and gasped. You were looking at a stranger that copied your every movements. Your eyes landed on your neck. Somehow, it hasn't been seen, since it was covered by your hair. (No excuses, I don't care if your hair is too short.)

"You look great, [f/n]-chan!" Aoi smiled (at least, that's what you can tell).

You put on your mask that covered most of your face. You nodded contently to yourself.

PARTY-TIME! (or in this case: BALL-TIME~)

You were amazed at the people in the ball. You hadn't recognize who they were, but they were all beautiful. (Or handsome, but that's not the case here.)

"WELCOME!" the booming voice of the principal greeted you.

You just smiled and enjoyed the night.

Time was fast that night. You danced with a lot of boys, not knowing who they were... but, somehow, you always came back for one person. A boy with a blue tux and a dark blue bow tie.

"You again?" You smirked at him.

The boy seemed to smirk at you, too. "I should be the one telling you that."

You leveled his gaze as you two danced. You spoke again, "Mind telling me who would you be?"

"After you tell me what's yours."

"Hey, I asked first!"

"So? I'll know soon enough."

"Oh really?"

He reached for your mask. You slapped his hand, "No way, Prince Charming."

He smirked. "I like that name, ohime-sama~"

You rolled your eyes, but continued dancing with him.

After your dance with 'Prince Charming' you decided to go out for some fresh air. You decided to go to the garden of your school. (Because the Ball happened inside the Auditorium.) You inhaled the air, and realized it was cold outside. You shrugged it anyway and sat down on a bench.

"You could catch a cold, _ohime-sama_~" Your Prince Charming sat next to you.

"You? Oh well, it was getting hot inside." You told him.

He stood up and held out his hand.

"What?" You questioned.

"Care for a last dance?" He asked you.

"With no music?"

"Why not?"

"Good point." You said and accepted his offer.

You two danced a little waltz. After few minutes you two just stared at each other, your hands on his neck and his arms around your waist. And then, something glittered at your neck.

"What's glittering on your neck?" he asked.

You looked down, and thought, _Might as well tell him_. You reached for your hair and swept it back so he can see the necklace clearly. You noticed he went quiet. You looked up to him.

"What's up?"

"[l/n]-chan?" the boy asked.

Your jaw dropped. "You know me? Wait... [l/n]-chan? _Yukimura_?"

"What about my name?" Yukimura asked.

You reached for his mask and took it off. "Yukimura Hyouga. I can't believe it."

Yukimura also took off your mask. "You look beautiful, [l/n]-chan."

"How did you know it was me?" You asked.

"Necklace." He supplied.

"You gave me this necklace?" Your jaw dropped.

"Who else knows your locker code?" Yukimura rolled his eyes.

You remembered telling him your locker code while he told you his.

"Oh." You stood silent, and then spoke. "Why did you even gave me the necklace?"

"Because I though it looked good on you."

"You like me, don't you?" You grinned at him.

"I didn't know either, _ohime-sama_." Yukimura said sarcastically.

You found yourself smiling. "I like you, too."

Yukimura raised his eyebrows to you. "Really? Or as a friend?"

You rolled your eyes and kissed him. When you broke the kiss, you told him, "What do you think?"

Yukimura considered. "I think..." he said, as he pulled you close to him, "... your lips are very sweet."

And he pressed his lips against yours. Despite the cold, though, you felt very_ warm._

* * *

**Do you think Yukimura's a bit Ooc? I thought he'd have the personality of Atsuya... 'cause Fubuki thought he has the personality of Atsuya, right?**

**Anyway~ I hope you liked it! :D**

**IE cast: PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	11. Kirino-kun

**Drum roll, please~**

**Tenma: DUN DUDUDUDUNDUDUNNNNN!**

**Shuu: I wonder who's next...**

**Kirino: Oh no.**

**Tsurugi: The cliff's just right there, man. You can make it.**

**Don't kill him yet, Tsurugi-baka. ****USHISHISHISHI~**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Troublemaker**

_Kirino Ranmaru_

Your hand reached for the alarm clock.

Closer.

Closer.

Yes!

"[f/n]! Go and eat your breakfast!" Hitomiko shouted from your door.

"Hai~" You replied.

You got up your bed, groggily, if I may add, and went to the bathroom for your morning rituals. After you had freshen up, and wore Raimon Junior High's girl's uniform, you went to the dining room of Sun Garden.

And, yeah, you were an orphan (Sorry~).

"Ohayo, minna~" You said and took a bread from the table.

"It's your first day as a second-year at Raimon, be good, okay?" Kira Hiroto told you.

"Hai~" You muttered as you ate some eggs.

"I doubt she'd be good." Kariya snorted as he drank water.

You kicked his legs very hard.

*insert choking sounds here*

"Are you okay, Kariya-kun~?" You said, innocently.

Kariya glared at you. "I hate you."

"I love you, too, Kariya-kun~" You said sarcastically.

Kariya rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, hanging on the side of the chair.

"Hey, hey! Wait for me~" You called for him as you also took your bag from the side of your chair.

"Be careful!" Midorikawa called from behind.

"Hai~" You told him (you always love lengthening your words, huh? But there's a reason for that... MWAHAHAHAHA!).

"Hurry up, [f/n]." Kariya turned to you.

You grunted and caught up to him.

TO RAIMON!

You inhaled. "Raimon, huh~?"

Kariya rolled his eyes. "Don't think about making pranks."

You grinned at him. "Why would you think that, Kariya-kun~?"

He looked at you with a deadpanned face and continued walking. "I have soccer practice this morning, wanna see?"

"See you fail~?" You giggled.

Kariya glared at you. "Be glad you're a girl."

"Hai~" You poked your tongue out.

Kariya huffed and continued to the soccer field.

"Hamano-senpai!" You heard.

"Hayami!"

"Captain!"

You looked below at the soccer field.

"Nice, Shinsuke!" Shindou exclaimed.

Kariya looked at you. "I have to practice. Let's go to Aoi and the others."

You nodded, not sure who Aoi and the others are.

You followed him to the three managers.

"Who's this, Kariya? You're girlfriend?" You heard Midori teased.

Kariya rolled his eyes. "This is just my orphan 'friend'."

You rolled your eyes, too. "That just hurt my feelings~"

"Ohayo, my name's Sorano Aoi."

"Seto Midori."

"Yamana Akane."

"My name's [l/n] [f/n]~" You grinned cheekily at them.

"Oi, Kariya. You're late." A girl went up.

"This you're girlfriend, Kariya~?" You whispered to him.

Kariya stifled a laugh. "That's a boy."

Your face reddened. "Oh~"

Kariya guffawed. "Oh-m-my..."

"Gomenasai~" You apologized (which is a nice way of saying: _continuously bowing like an idiot_) to the bishounen.

OW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! (Not you, though: your safe.)

The pink-haired boy sweat dropped, not really knowing why you were apologizing. "Uh... it's okay...?"

Kariya laughed. "G-gosh...!"

The pink-haired boy held your shoulders to keep you from bowing anymore. "I-It's fine... whatever you did."

You looked at him and frowned. "G-gomen~"

The same boy sighed. "My name's Kirino Ranmaru. I'm a third-year at this school."

You looked at Kirino and hugged him. "Arigato, ne~"

Kirino was surprised by your actions.

"Kirino! Kariya! What are you two... oh..." Shindou's voice faltered.

You let go of Kirino and blushed. "Sorry, about that~"

Kirino's face reddened. "A-ah..."

"Come on,_ senpai_." Kariya told Kirino. Kirino rolled his eyes, but went to practice.

"Hey, [l/n]-san!" Aoi called you.

You looked back to them. "Hmm~?"

"Wanna be a manager of the soccer club?"

* * *

Months passed by...

You giggled like an idiot as Tsurugi opened his locker.

_CRASH!_

"Man~ you're an idiot~" You singed as you passed Tsurugi who was drowning with a bunch of dolls.

Tsurugi grabbed your collar, and then glared at you. "Why, I'm gonna-?!"

"Tsurugi!" You heard someone.

Your eyes brightened. It was Kirino!

"What?" Tsurugi gritted his teeth.

Kirino sighed. "Don't try to punch her. She'll clean your locker. Right, [l/n]-san?"

"Hai~" You mock saluted.

Tsurugi let go of your collar, "You're lucky this time, [l/n]."

You just poked your tongue out.

"Tch." Tsurugi said as he went the other way. "Make sure you clean my locker!"

You poked your tongue out at Tsurugi's back.

"[l/n]..." Kirino sighed.

You pouted at him. "I'm doing it~"

You went to Tsurugi's locker to take the dolls of Sun Garden back. You took too much dolls from the orphanage, so you were cursed with the weight. As soon as you grabbed an armful... you dropped them. Kirino sighed at your foolishness.

"I'll help you," he said.

You grinned and hugged him. "I love you~"

Kirino blushed. "Yeah, yeah..."

You smiled at him. "Thanks~"

You and Kirino grabbed the dolls and put them in garbage bags (which you borrowed from the janitor). And then, you two walked to Sun Garden to return the dolls. You smiled at Kirino and told him, "Thank you, Kirino~"

After that, you laid in your bed and sighed. Your heart beat kept running wild as you remembered what happened today.

You told Kirino that you loved him (which was very true), but with your tone: he didn't believe you.

(Almost no one does with that tone of yours.)

But Kariya was skillful. He found a way to tell of you were lying or not: he would look at you in the eyes. (And you hated it =3=)

_Knock!_

"Come in~" You sighed and stood on your bed.

Kariya opened the door and sighed at you. "I heard you at school today."

You raised you eyebrow. "So~?"

"You told Kirino you loved him."

"I was thinking that, too~"

"Did he believe you?"

"What do you think~?"

"You should really stop with that tone."

"Nope~"

"It's hard to talk to you seriously, you know."

"Yep~"

"Ugh!"

Kariya threw a book at you.

You dodged it and then frowned at him. "No fair~"

"See! You're doing it again!"

"Hmm~?"

"That's the reason why a lot of people doesn't trust you!"

"I trust me~" You told Kariya.

Kariya rolled his eyes. "This is very hard for me, you know."

"Nope~ I don't know~"

"[f/n], the whole world thinks you're a troublemaker."

That broke your heart.

You fell down to your knees. _I know_, you thought, _I know that... and I hate it_.

"[f/n]...?"

"What's happening here?" You heard footsteps as Hirito and Midorikawa entered your room.

"Kariya?" Midorikawa glanced at Kariya.

"I told her she was a troublemaker." Kariya said, feeling guilty.

"Go to bed." Hiroto ordered.

Kariya followed his orders. Hiroto closed the door.

Midorikawa sat next to you and held your shoulders. "Don't use that tone on me, young lady."

You sobbed. "G-gomen... I-I... j-just don't w-want people to be so serious! I-I hate that!"

"[f/n]..."

"I w-want no pain in my l-life!" You yelled. "I-I already lost my f-family..."

Midorikawa hugged you. "It's okay, [f/n]. But you should remember that people have reasons to be serious."

"B-but..."

"And you're not really living if you feel no pain. It gives us a reason to rise again."

You sobbed. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Just sleep it for now." Hiroto said as he kissed you head (like a father would do, so don't get any ideas!).

"H-hai..."

* * *

You fixed the water bottles of the soccer club (seeing as you were a manager).

"[f/n]! Let's go outside! The team is starting practice!" Aoi smiled at you.

You struggled to find words. "I-I'll be right there~!" (you added so they wouldn't get suspicious)

"You go on, I'll stay with her." You heard Akane say.

"If you say so..." Midori said. Midori and Aoi walked away...

"What's troubling you?" Akane asked.

You turned to her, surprised. "N-nothing~!"

Akane frowned, "I'm your friend, aren't I? Tell me."

You sighed and grabbed a paper to write.

You two wrote each other messages. You talked to Akane about being a troublemaker and that no one trusts you. Akane just smiled and wrote back: 'I believe in you.' She didn't say she trusts you, but being able to tell her your feelings was nice.

"Now, let's go outside, okay?" Akane smiled at you.

You smiled back, but you were still uneasy about being accused of something. "Hai~"

Talking to Akane was nice, but there was still voices chanting how you were just a troublemaker that no one trusts. You tried to ignore them, but they would get louder every time you ignored them.

You walked to the soccer field where the soccer members were practicing.

Tsurugi walked in front of you. "You did a great job on cleaning my locker."

"Of course~" You smiled cheekily. It was all fake, and you were a _great_ actress.

"But one more trick like that..." Tsurugi let the threat hang in the air.

Just then, Amber (your fellow classmate) walked up to you and slapped you in the face. The soccer members were all surprised, even Tsurugi.

"Excuse me, Tsurugi-kun," Amber smiled sweetly at him, "but we have a business to take care of."

Tsurugi, shocked, took a step back.

Amber glared at you. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Why~?" You asked.

Amber glared more. "As if you don't know! Who else would stuff my locker with squirrels?!"

"That's a great prank~ but I didn't do it~" You said, innocently.

"You... YOU!" Amber raised her arm to slap you again...

...

If someone didn't butt in (not saying it was a bad idea).

"Stop it!" Kirino held Amber's arms to stop her from hurting you.

The other guys seem to unfreeze. Shindou stepped up, "Amber, I'm sure you could talk it out."

"I didn't do it~" You tried again.

Hikaru stepped up too. "Yeah! You two can do a friendly chat!"

You shouted. "But I didn't do it~"

"I'm sure there's another way to solve this situation." Aoi came.

Tears sprung to your eyes and you whispered, "I didn't do it~"

Akane stepped in, too. "[f/n] didn't mean it."

That was the final straw. You stepped back and ran away from the school.

The last thing you heard were:

"What's her problem? I can try and befriend her." -Amber

Kariya sighed, "Because she _didn't_ do it."

* * *

You stared at the dandelion you picked. (P.S. You were at the Inazuma Tower)

"I wish I couldn't speak, like you~" You sighed at the flower.

You stared at the horizon. The sun was setting... and you were enchanted at the view.

"[f/n]! We've been looking everywhere for you!" You heard a familiar voice.

The pinkette shook you awake. You looked at him, "Yes~?"

Kirino sighed. "Everyone's sorry. We believe that you didn't do it."

You pushed him away, "No, you don't! No one trusts me! Don't you get it?!"

Kirino widened his eyes when you didn't lengthen your words. "You..."

You widened your eyes and stepped away from Kirino. "No one was supposed to..."

Kirino frowned, and took your hand before you ran away from him. "[f/n]... look... I'm sorry. I doubted you, but you're hard to take seriously."

You sobbed, "I-I'm sorry..."

Kirino sighed and hugged you. And you spilled him everything. How you decided to start talking like that so people wouldn't pity you. And maybe... just maybe... everyone would just laugh with you and you would never get hurt.

"You saw your parents die?" Kirino asked as you two stared at the horizon.

"Yeah... my mother died from cancer and my dad killed himself." You said.

"Must be hard."

You cracked a smile. "Very."

Silence.

"You're not gonna scold me for trying to be reckless?" You asked him.

Kirino smiled at you, "I figured you always hear that from the adults at Sun Garden. But you should take their advice seriously."

You looked at him in surprise, but looked away again. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I hate feeling negative emotions..."

"You know, feeling negative emotions isn't a bad thing."

"Why did you say that?"

"Well, if you look at it this way... if you always felt negative emotions, then you would find a way to turn it into positive emotions, right?"

"Like when your sad, but you would find a way to make yourself happy?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't get what your implying."

Kirino chuckled. "If you felt that negative emotion again after you conquered it..."

"You already know how to make yourself happy!"

"Exactly."

Silence.

You smiled in delight. Maybe... maybe Kirino was right.

"Not everything you say is a lie, right?" Kirino turned to you.

"Yeah, why?"

"So, when you told me you loved me the other day... you really loved me?"

Your face reddened. "I don't want to talk about that."

Kirino chuckled and made you face him, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Kariya probably told everyone that I love you."

Kirino smiled at you. "And he also told everyone that I love you, too."

You blinked. "What?"

Kirino rolled his eyes. "Why would you think that I brought this up?"

"To make fun of me...?"

"Because I love you, too, [f/n]."

You blushed and looked down.

Kirino sighed. "And you have no say at my plan."

You looked at him. "Plan?"

"A plan to make you my girlfriend."

You grinned at him. "Why? 'Cause you think I'll say no? Fat chance."

Kirino grinned at you, too.

And you two shared a kiss... no questions asked.

* * *

**I wanted to try a sad back story for you... so: TA DA!**

**Kirino: Horrible idea.**

**Tsurugi: Yeah.**

**I tried my best! Anyway... please review~ and tell me if you liked it or not! **

**Tsurugi: Tell her the mistakes so she can feel bad for herself.**

**TSURUGI-BAKA! CHARGE! (bunch of little people comes to Tsurugi)**

**The rest of IE cast: Please Review! ONEGAI!**


	12. Hakuryuu-kun

**Angel (moi): Guys~!**

**Hakuryuu: Oh, come on! I can't believe people voted for me!**

**Angel: I think you're pretty cute. (And hot.)**

**Hakuryuu: Thanks.**

**Tsurugi: Why is it always Hakuryuu this and Hakuryuu that? I hate that.**

**Hakuryuu: *smirks* What can I say, I'm a rather popular person.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Enemies...?**

_Hakuryuu_

You stretched your arms out after you dressed up. You were officially ready for your nag out with your friends!

Friends... meaning: Ryuu Shoujiki (you better know her!), Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori, Matsukaze Tenma, Kageyama Hikaru, Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishizono Shinsuke and Yamane Akane. Definitely _not_ friends: Hakuryuu.

So basically: all of the managers of the soccer club, the first-year soccer members... and a lost cause.

No one knew why you hated Hakuryuu, but it was definitely his fault why you hated him.

One: he was rude to you.

Two: he was a sexist (he underestimates his opposite gender).

Three: he was FREAKING rude to you.

You remembered the first time you entered Inazuma High School on the first day. You were knew to the town, but you made friends with Sho and Aoi... very fast. And then they introduced you to Midori and Akane and the whole soccer club. They were all nice, except...

_"Ohayo! My name's [l/n] [f/n]!" You had said to them that day._

_"Cute name!"_

_"You wanna join the soccer club as a manager?"_

_"Please?"_

_"It's a great idea!"_

_You smiled at them and said you'll join the club._

_"That's great!" _

_"Welcome to the soccer club!"_

_Once you heard Hakuryuu, your spirits went down. "Geez, why are you making a fuss about all of this? She's just a stupid girl."_

_You blew your cheeks._ Why that little-?!

_"Hakuryuu! That's mean!" Aoi frowned._

_"Hmph." Hakuryuu turned._

_You glared at his back, but decided you'll deal with him soon._

Now (which was your soon), you two were mortal enemies and shouldn't be together in a room.

"[f/n]!" Your mother called from below. "Aoi is already here!"

"Coming!" You told her and grabbed your jacket.

You checked yourself one last time and moved out.

"Hey, Aoi!" You greeted her as you walked out of your house.

"You look great, [f/n]-chan!" Aoi smiled at you. (Please imagine the clothes they are wearing to your style, thank you.)

You grinned back at her, "You, too, Aoi-chan!"

You guys linked arms and went to Inazuma Ice... a beautiful ice cream parlor that you loved so much. (And will I love too, if it were real. I hope it is.)

"Say, [f/n]-chan~" Aoi smiled at you.

"Yeah...?" You replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, nee?" Aoi teased.

You blushed. A thought of a certain white-haired boy popped into your head. "N-no one!"

"Then why are you stuttering, eh?" Aoi laughed.

You frowned, and willed your cheeks to stop reddening. "Bad Aoi-chan~"

You two entered the store. Aoi immediately spotted the others and you walked to them.

"Come on, Hakuryuu~" Midori was saying, "Just spill already!"

"I don't..." Hakuryuu hissed, but you didn't catch what they said.

Tsurugi snorted. "Everyone knows you like-"

"Minna-san~" Aoi smirked at Hakuryuu and then smiled at the others.

Suddenly, you got mad at Aoi for cutting Tsurugi off. You wanted to know who Hakuryuu likes! And then you mentally face-palmed yourself. He was your enemy, why would you care? And it's not really right to blame Aoi for it.

"Hey, guys!" You greeted.

They all greeted you back... and Hakuryuu just turned and said, 'tch!'

You frowned at him, but decided to ignore it and have fun today, "There's a carnival at town, wanna go?"

Midori grinned. "Yeah! After we finish our food!"

"I wonder if they have soccer games, huh?" Tenma grinned.

"You are _so_ obsessed, Tenma." You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah," Aoi giggled. "You should think about other things than soccer."

"Like the carnival!" You shouted playfully.

The others laughed (again: except Hakuryuu). Midori joined you, "Or ice cream!"

"Okay, okay, we'll finish your precious ice cream." You laughed.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Shinsuke had his jaw dropped.

"The carnival is in town!" Hikaru grinned. "Kariya-san! Let's go ride that roller coaster!"

Kariya raised his eyebrow, but followed Hikaru. "See you guys later! Text us if anything's wrong!"

"Midori-chan! The Bumper Cars!" You yelled at her.

Midori's eyes widened and pulled you. "Come on! They need customers!"

Akane and Aoi went to a calm ride. Shinsuke and Tenma went to look for soccer-related games. Lastly, Tsurugi and Hakuryuu went somewhere that you don't know. Anyway, you had a blast at the carnival.

"Hey, [f/n]!" Midori called to you after your ride with a random drop tower.

"What?" You said, dizzy after all of that.

"They said to meet them at RaiRaiken. Turns out: they have store in this carnival!" Midori grinned at you.

"Let's go!" You giggled, but still dizzy.

Midori grabbed you and led you to a series of twists and turns... which didn't help your dizziness. (Actually, she made it worse: you're head feels like it's about to crack.)

"Midori!" You tried to say, but it came out like; 'mm-if-n-i.'

Eventually, you came to a stop. Midori made you sat down, but you can't make out who was next to you... everything was a blur and your head wasn't helping that much.

"Shouldn't... have... taken... those... medicines..." You whispered to yourself. Your mother insisted that the pills she gave you would not effect you in any way... she was wrong. (The pills she gave you was for your stomach, because it wouldn't stop aching last night. It worked, but you can see the consequences of that.)

"[f/n]? [f/n]? Hey!" You heard a voice, but you weren't sure who it was.

The next thing you knew, your head was on top of Hakuryuu's shoulder.

You quickly withdrew your head and blushed as you looked down. Hakuryuu didn't seem to notice this, but the others surely did. Midori gave you a wet towel. You took it gratefully.

"How long was I out?" You muttered.

Midori knitted her eyebrows. "Uh... about two minutes since we got here."

You frowned. "Sorry. It must be a side-effect from those medicines."

"You take medicines?" Hakuryuu was surprised.

You scowled at him. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you couldn't cure dumbness." Hakuryuu scowled back.

You glared at him, but he turned away... which was weird, since he never does that.

"Hey, Midori..." you told her.

Midori raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm hungry." You said.

Midori laughed. "Okay, then."

...

After all of you have eaten, you all decided to hang around at the park nearby.

"It's a really beautiful day, huh?" Hikaru inhaled as all of you sat down on the grass.

Kariya grinned. "Yeah. This day was fun."

Hakuryuu scowled as Tsurugi smirked at him. Akane and Aoi giggled as Midori rolled her eyes. You frowned and whispered to Tenma and Shinsuke, "Am I missing something?"

Tenma was about to speak, but Midori pinched both of their cheeks.

Aoi whispered something to them and they smiled sheepishly. You raised your eyebrow at the two. Akane intervened. "You wanna walk around the park? Maybe we could go boating?"

You looked at Aoi and Midori distrustfully and then sighed. "Fine~"

Akane brightened up.

All of you went around the park. You liked the park... it was so peaceful and there are food all around (ha!).

And then you heard the guitar strum. You all checked it out.

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

Someone pulled you and danced with you (a handsome male if I may add). At first you were surprised, but you grooved to the beat, too.

_I've been a lot of places all around the way_  
_I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_  
_But I don't want to write a love song for the world_  
_I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

_Kids on the corner always calling my name_  
_And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games_  
_When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you_  
_And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man_  
_But I know when the stars are aligned you can_  
_Bump into a person in the middle of the road_  
_Look into their eyes and you suddenly know_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_  
_My momma told me don't lose you_  
_'Cause the best luck I had was you_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_  
_Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_But I'll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

After that song, you looked for the others. And then you noticed someone was missing...

...

..

.

Hakuryuu.

*insert the longest gasp here*

* * *

You and your friends searched for him everywhere.

You complained to Midori, "Why should I search for him? He hates me!"

Midori snorted, but didn't reply.

"Guys!" Tsurugi called for all of you.

"What is it?" Tenma asked.

"I found where Hakuryuu is, but he wouldn't talk to me..."

All of them looked at you.

"What?" You asked.

"Go talk to him," Aoi replied.

Your face was priceless (seriously!). "Me?!_ Hello?_ Have you lost your mind, people?! Mortal enemy here!"

"Yeah~" Kariya gulped.

"Everyone knows you like him, [f/n]." Akane smiled.

Your jaw dropped. "I-I... where's your proof that you think I like him?!"

"Last _last_ week." Aoi supplied.

You thought about it.

~**FLASHBACK**~

_Your teacher got mad at you for leaving your homework behind. As a punishment, you get to clean your classroom by yourself. When you went to the storage room for the supplies, you couldn't reach the sponge that was on top of the cabinet._

_Who the hell would place the sponge at such a high place?! You thought to yourself._

_Suddenly, you felt a body pressing against yours as someone (who practically was taller than you) reached for the sponge you couldn't get._

_"Thanks..." you muttered as you turned to face 'your savior'._

_"Hakuryuu?!" You shouted._

_"I know my name." Hakuryuu rolled his eyes._

_You were_ really _shocked. You didn't even noticed that you were backing away from him... and you two were on top of a bench (that was small enough to fit in the room)._

CRASH!

_The next thing you knew, Hakuryuu was on top of you. Both of you were blushing like crazy, and your heart beat was faster than a locomotive (or Superman, for that matter)._

_You two were leaning in (seeing that you were hypnotized with his eyes or something) and was about to lock lips, when..._

_"Gomen!" _

_Hakuryuu widened his eyes and moved away from you. Somehow, your body temperature dropped... as if it was still missing the warmth of Hakuryuu._

_From then on, you couldn't look Hakuryuu at the eyes, but you gradually forgot about it._

~**FLASHBACK END**~

"Oh..." Your face was red as a tomato.

Midori smirked. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I-I'm not gonna confess to him!" You added, just in case; "I don't even know if I like him!"

"But you have to!" Tenma whined.

"Why?!"

They kept quiet after that.

"Guys...?" You asked.

Silence.

And then you sighed. "Where's Hakuryuu?"

TO THE INAZUMA TOWER!

You stood next to Hakuryuu, hugging the silence that overwhelmed you two.

"You can speak, you know." Hakuryuu drawled.

You flinched. You were so fixated at the view (for 5 minutes) that you forgot what you came here for. You cleared your throat and turned to him.

"Why'd you go? The guys were worried!" You told him.

He snorted and turned to you. "Then why did you come here?"

"Uh..." You gulped. "I wouldn't come here if you never disappeared."

You heard Hakuryuu muttered, "Girls are so weak."

Anger boiled within you. "Excuse me?!"

Hakuryuu looked at you in the eyes. "What?"

"Girls can be tough, too, you know!"

"Not the ones I know!"

"I can be tough!"

"Prove it!"

That silenced you.

Hakuryuu smirked in victory as he turned away. You looked at him. You only noticed now that he looked... handsome. Your face felt hot once you thought about it. After that incident at the storage room, you couldn't look at him without blushing. (Until you forgot about it.)

Somehow... you liked it.

You breathed in. "I can be tough."

"Mhm..." Hakuryuu said, uninterested.

You bit you lip, but grabbed his shoulders. "W-what?!"

You kissed him.

I'd be lying if I typed that you hated it, but you loved it. It was as if his lips were molded just for you. (Sounds gross, but when you define love: it always leads to gross things.)

Hakuryuu's arms snaked around your waist as you two continued to kiss.

The moment you two broke the kiss, Hakuryuu immediately said, "I was jealous."

You raised your eyebrow, "What?"

Hakuryuu blushed as he turned away, "I was jealous of you with another guy."

You found him cute that way. "I think_ I_ found my guy."

Hakuryuu looked at your eyes again as you grinned at him. He smiled sincerely (FOR THE FIRST TIME!) at you. As you two leaned again for a kiss, he whispered to you...

"I _know_ I found my girl."

*insert kiss here*

* * *

**DONE! Sorry for the long wait~**

**I hope you forgive me!**

**So people voted for Fei while I was writing this.**

**Sorry~ I don't wanna waste my work here, so~**

**-PLEASE REVIEW-**

**(And vote for Fei, while your at it. So, the Fei-lovers can have their wish granted. If not, some other time then. You can vote for other people! :D)**


	13. Kariya-kun

**Fei: Almost made it! :'(**

**Kariya: *scowling* I don't like whatever she makes me do.**

**Angel: *creepy smile* Mhm...**

**Tsurugi: *grins* Oh yeah.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Pranking: The Joy of Life**

_Kariya Masaki_

Your eyes darted from the left to the right. Right to the left.

"Psst! Hurry up! Wouldn't want the guards to get you, huh?" Ryuu Shoujiki whispered to you.

"I'm having a hard time digesting this, so shut up." You whispered back.

"Geez, it's just my house! And you have to be quiet... my mom and dad are sleeping." Sho half-shouted and half-whispered.

"Remind me again why do I have a rich kid as my best friend?" You asked her.

She slapped your head. "Because I'm awesome. Let's go, now."

"Right." You muttered.

Both of you hid in the bushes. You turned to her, "Why are we hiding?"

Sho replied quickly, "My parents hates me bringing friends over."

"Okay...?"

"Come on, onii-san's waiting." Sho said.

You two walked quietly to the back of Sho's mansion (or house, she says). When you and Sho reached at the back, Sho gestured at a large window. When you didn't understand, she jumped inside the window.

"Oh."

You jumped in, too.

"Finally," you heard, "do you know how many excuses I had to tell so they would believe you were in your room the entire time?"

"Thanks, bro." Sho told him.

You looked up to Ryuu Hiretsuna. "Hey, man."

"How are you, [f/n]?" Hire asked as he helped you up.

"Fine. How's my baby?" You grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and threw you a case. You opened it and smirked as you saw the series of spray paint. Sho snickered and told you that you all have to hurry up.

Hire and Sho led you to a room: full of necessary equipment for your mission.

What mission?

Well, a mission to prank the whole school.

Very simple actually. The prank is to cover the whole school in pink (of course it's washable... just in case the faculty finds out it was you who planned this) and also fill the lockers with different things (even your locker so no one would suspect).

"Done. Now, get in the sack, [f/n]." Sho ordered.

"I'm only doing it for you guys." You huffed and jumped inside the sack.

TO THE SCHOOL!

You're gonna ask me how you all got to school, huh?

Apparently, the distance between the school and Sho's house is walkable.

"Let's do this," Sho said. You stepped out of the sack. Your face was already covered with a mask... or something that robbers wear. Even Sho and Hire wore it.

"You're coming with me, Lightning." Sho ordered, "Thunder: you handle the lockers."

Hire grunted and he walked away with a large sack.

(Lightning and Thunder were code names. Lightning is you and Thunder is Hire. Sho's code name is Cyclops.)

"Yo, Cyclops..." You whispered and handed Sho a can of spray paint.

She smirked (at least, that's what you think) and you two started decorating the school.

_FWISSH!_

"Hey, who's there?" a voice was heard at the end of the hallway.

"Crud." Sho whispered.

"My turn for a show." You told her.

The light of a flashlight darted across the ceiling. "What the hell?!"

You and Sho pressed against a wall. The guard walked near your area. He was about to light you, when...

_HYAA!_

That was you... and you kicked him in the shins very hard. The guard fell and became unconscious. The flashlight dropped from his grip and you picked it up and turned it off.

"That was close." Sho muttered.

"We've got more job to do." You said.

The both of you continued making a mess.

* * *

Screams. Screams everywhere.

You smirked mentally to yourself as you walked up to the school. You noticed that the school's front doors were being closed and the students were being ordered to stay at the area of the front of the school.

"[l/n] [f/n]!" The principal screeched.

You raised your eyebrow, but walked up to the principal, "Yeah?"

"Why do you always _love_ making pranks?!" The principal's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever I did... I didn't." You said.

The principal grunted. "You have lead yourself to expulsion."

You gulped.

The moment you went inside the principal's office and saw your parents and the Ryuu twins, you knew you were doomed. The principal explained that the parents of the Ryuu twins couldn't make it, but that didn't really help your situation at all.

The principal explained a lot to your parents and it all led to one goal.

Expelling you.

Sho and Hire looked at you with apologetic eyes. They were in suspension and they had to clean the school, but you were expelled... you smiled reassuringly at them as another horrifying incident was written on your record.

TO YOUR HOUSE!

The minute you walked in your house with your parents... your father threw a fit.

"I can't believe you!" Your father screeched.

Your mother nodded in approval. "Tell her, honey!"

"Pulling a prank like that! Do you know how bad this is? You are in big trouble young lady!"

Your mother nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't let me in on your prank!"

.

.

.

_BANG!_

Your mother smacked his head. "I didn't mean like that!"

You smiled sheepishly at your father. He knew a lot about pulling pranks and you immediately regretted lying to your father about the science project you said last night.

"Anyway," your mother sighed, "we have to send you to boarding school."

You jaw dropped. "ASDFGHJKL! WHAT?!"

Your father sighed, too. "We decided that if you get expelled again, we're going to send you to the elite school of Inazuma Town. Inazuma National Academy."

"Courtesy of your ex-principal." Your mother added.

"This is not happening." You gulped (and possibly thinking of 100 ways of killing your ex-principal.)

* * *

You looked up at the boarding school and sighed.

"I hate my life." You muttered as you stepped in the walkway of Inazuma National Academy [I.N.A].

"Are you new here?" Someone tapped your shoulder.

You turned and narrowed your eyes at the girl. You grunted in reply, "What's it to you?"

The girl just smiled. "My name's Sorano Aoi. Let me show you to the principal's office."

You huffed and followed her.

TIME SKIP! (haha!)

"... and this is your room. You get to share with me." Aoi smiled at you.

You halfheartedly smiled back as you threw your stuff on the floor and jumped to your bed.

"I'm sure you'll love it here." Aoi smiled.

You looked at the ceiling. "Doubt it."

MONTHS LATER (and, yeah, it was a filler: problem?)

You joined Aoi and Akane as they neared the soccer field.

"Isn't the weather nice?" Akane smiled.

"Yeah." You agreed. Believe it or not, you became very proper this few months (probably because of the strict teachers who would make you clean the whole library... which is huge).

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the soccer dorks," a voice sneered.

Your fists clenched. You counted to ten, so you could let your anger inflate.

Amber, with her barbie-looking glory, and her other two followers stepped up. Akane, Aoi, Midori and you called them the Grenades since they were loud and whatever they do... they were deadly.

"Hey, Amber." Aoi tried.

"Hmph. You should know that I get to be the head cheerleader. You should try and be friendly with me... or else." Amber grinned and then she marched off with her followers.

"Just because her parents are donates the highest amount, doesn't mean she should be mean." Akane frowned.

Aoi frowned, too.

You three marched to the soccer field.

"Hey, what's with the bummed faces?" Midori asked.

All of you sat down. "Amber." Akane replied.

"I hate that girl." Midori agreed.

"We should humiliate her... but how?" Aoi thought.

"Aoi! You shouldn't be thinking like that!" Akane said.

You straightened your back as you thought about the times you pranked with the Ryuu twins.

"Hey, guys." Kariya greeted you.

"Hey, Kariya." You said automatically and handed him a drink.

He smirked. "How come you always know what I'm thinking?"

You blushed and looked down. "Nothing..."

If you count having a huge crush on Kariya as nothing... fine by me.

"Anyway," Kariya continued, "Shindou-senpai asked for you ladies."

"Thanks, Kariya." Aoi stood up and dragged all of you to the captain.

"Why don't you just confess?" Midori asked you.

You blushed red. "Uh..."

"Girls!" Shindou's voice caught you all back to reality.

"What do you need, Shin-sama?" Akane smiled at him.

"There's a match coming next week... I trust you all with the supplies, okay?" Shindou said.

"Hai!" All of you said.

"Alright, then."

You and the other managers went back to your seats.

"Ladies," you grinned at them, "a week is all I need."

The managers raised their eyebrows.

* * *

The school didn't have cameras or anything. In fact, it didn't have guards. You guessed that the students were _so_ organized they never dreamed of breaking a rule.

You hated it, but your fear of the rumor that the strict teachers stay up late at night made you organized too.

"Are you sure you know what we're doing?" Aoi said as all of you wore your black clothes.

Akane and Midori were also inside your dorm. It was a good thing Midori and Akane were roommates... no one would notice a thing was out of place.

Akane shivered. "I feel something inside me."

"Excitement?" Midori suggested and turned to you. "What will we do if we get caught?"

"We won't." You smirked at her. Midori looked taken aback.

You searched for something under your bed.

"How do you know? And you're being weird, [f/n]-chan..." Aoi gulped.

You pulled out a case and then a sack. "I knew I would need this."

"Huh?" Akane frowned.

"Put your hair into a ponytail and where these. Oh! and take these, too." You handed them the masks and walkie talkies.

They did what they were told. Akane looked at you, "What about you? You don't have a mask."

You tied you hair to a ponytail and you put on your hood, "Don't worry about me. This is what we do..."

.

.

.

Aoi was outside, checking for trespassers that could ruin the plan.

Akane was checking around the school for teachers.

You and Midori were stuffing things to Amber's locker. (Which you opened with a hammer, don't worry, it was still in one piece... the lock isn't, though.)

"Man, how did you get these stuff?" Midori smiled.

"Later. Keep quiet, they may not have cameras, but the teachers are still lurking." You muttered to her.

_BZZ!_

"Someone's calling." Midori told you.

"Go to another place... the teacher's lounge is right around the corner." You said.

"Right." Midori went to a sharp turn which was far from the teacher's lounge.

...

"You know that's against the rules."

You sharply looked to your side.

Kariya was there, raising his eyebrow at you.

"What's it to you?" You growled silently.

"You know that the teacher's lounge is right around the corner."

"So?"

"I can shout."

You widened your eyes. "You wouldn't."

Kariya breathed in and opened his mouth to speak, but his plan didn't really work.

Because someone was kissing him.

And that someone was you.

Aww~ :33

Kariya pushed you, and on that process, your hood fell off.

"[f/n]?" Kariya said silently... his eyes widened.

You pursed your lips and looked at the locker... which was done, and you managed to sneak in something inside Amber's gym locker. Your plan was perfect, but Kariya was a flaw.

"[f/n]..." Midori gulped as she looked at you and Kariya.

You huffed and pulled out a handkerchief and put it around Kariya's hands and another handkerchief for his mouth. You dragged the two outside and told Midori to tell the others to go back to the dorm. She did it.

.

.

.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kariya yelled the next morning as you opened the door.

You raised your eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about and I'm late."

"Late for what? School doesn't start for an hour."

"And you should be really changing now, so yeah: BYE!" You said as you shoved him and quickly went to your school.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" You heard Amber yell.

You rushed with some people to the source of the screaming.

Amber's locker had precious meat in it. Sausages, burgers and other deli foods. You smirked mentally in your head as you looked more at her locker. Black spray paint decorated her locker and chicken feathers were all around.

You looked at Amber... who was covered with deli foods and chicken feathers.

"NO!" Amber moaned.

A teacher came up. "Who did this!?"

No one replied.

The teacher looked at you. You acted as if you were surprised and fake fear glinted on your eyes. The teacher grunted and walked around.

"If no one says who did this..." the teacher smirked, "I will punish the person who I think did this."

The teacher stepped near you.

"I know who did it!" Someone blocked your view of the teacher.

Horrified, you realized that it was Kariya.

"Hmm... who did?" the teacher narrowed her eyes.

"I did." Kariya said fiercely.

Your jaw dropped.

"Why would you confess?" the teacher glared at you.

"What's the worst thing you would do?"

The teacher glared at Kariya next. The teacher grabbed Kariya's ear and forced him to go with her.

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion and concern.

Amber screeched and went away.

* * *

Kariya had two weeks suspension for talking back to a teacher and for the destroyed locker of Amber. Shindou had to cancel the match, since Kariya was looking forward for it.

Once Kariya stepped in the field, you hugged him.

He chuckled. "Missed me?"

You pouted and slapped him. "Why did you do that? I should be the one who's in suspension..."

Kariya clutched his cheek, but smiled at you, nonetheless. "Because I'd do anything to make you happy."

"What...?!" You widened your eyes.

Kariya grinned. "Isn't it obvious that I like you?"

You're face reddened. "Uh..."

"I feel cheesy for telling you that, but still... Ireallylikeyouthatmuch..." Kariya looked down.

You sighed. "You made me feel guilty."

"Sorry."

"But I still like you, anyway."

"What?!"

You smiled at him.

And he sighed relief. "Thank goodness. You don't know what I'd do if you said you hate me."

You rolled your eyes and kissed him.

And he kissed you back, too~

(If your wondering what was inside Amber's gym locker well... let's just say she'll be chickening out of the cheer leading business... ha!)

* * *

**How about that?**

**I don't really have anything to say, but:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Fei-kun

**Angel: Fei~ You're going to be IT today!**

**Kariya: *grumbles* As long as I don't have to do it again.**

**Tsurugi: Good luck, Fei.**

**Fei: Right...?**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Time Jump**

_Fei Rune_

When you were a kid, you're parents protected you. They wanted you to be normal... to not have Second Stage powers and all that stuff. They couldn't accept what you are.

So, you ran away.

You were like little Annabeth (Percy Jackson, anyone?) as you ran through the crowds to avoid the police or any matter like that. You used your telekinesis to get random foods. You were desperate and you lived in the streets for a good five months (I ain't making you live in the streets, man). Until you met someone...

.

.

.

Dr. Aruno Crossword.

(Ha! You thought it was Fei, didn't you? Admit it!)

You bumped him when you stole a loaf of bread. He looked genuinely surprised, and when you got back up: the owners of the shop were coming for you.

"Give that back you piece of *insert bad words in here*." an old man growled.

Dr. Aruno fixed himself up, snatched the loaf of bread from you (which made you say: "Hey! I stole it first!") and stopped the owners of the shop (which they stupidly agreed to).

"Here." Dr. Aruno threw the loaf of bread to them, "Don't hurt this kid... she's with me."

"No wonder." the old man snorted and he and his wife walked away.

You looked at the Dr. Aruno, "Why'd you do that?! I have nothing to eat, old man!"

Dr. Aruno looked at you and sighed. "Come on, I'll take you in. And I'll cook you something."

"Why would you do that for me?"

Dr. Aruno smiled at you. "To protect you, of course. You're a Second Stage Child, are you not?"

With that, you two lived with each other. Of course, Dr. Aruno only knew to cook certain kinds of things... so you learned to cook (with the aid of the internet, of course).

By the time you were fourteen, another shocking person came to your life...

(Don't gasp yet).

.

.

.

Fei Rune.

*GASP*

"Dr. Aruno. I need to talk to you." You heard a person say.

"Hmm... alright. [f/n]! Feed Wondeba!" Dr. Aruno called.

"Hai~" You replied.

"Is she your daughter?" You heard Fei ask.

"Nope." Dr. Aruno grinned.

By the time you were finished feeding and cleaning Wondeba, Dr. Aruno called for you two.

"Help him with his journey." Dr. Aruno smiled.

"But he's a-?" You started.

"I know that, trust me... just help him."

"Hai..." You frowned.

With that, you and Wondeba helped Fei with his soccer problem.

It went on like that. You helped Raimon with their problem of soccer. You timed-jump with them, and eventually... you were officially called a manager of the team. But you never told them that you were a Second Stage Child, only Wondeba knew your secret (shocking, huh?).

Eventually, though; you started to trust Fei much more.

A NIGHT BEFORE THE RAGNAROK BEGINS...

"Nervous?" You asked as you walked up to Fei on a balcony.

Fei looked at you and sighed. "Yeah... What if we lose, [f/n]? I-I can't let FEIDA do what they want."

You kept quiet and sighed, "Do you think all Second Stage Children are bad?"

Fei clenched his fist, "They deserve to pay for what they did to soccer..."

You looked at him and knitted your eyebrows. He was a Second Stage Child, too wasn't he? Why did he not know that? Well, you weren't a member of FEIDA, so it made sense... but SARU looked like he knew Fei... what if he did?

You touched his shoulder and gave him a half-hearted smile, "You'll win, Fei."

Fei smiled back at you.

MATCH 1 OF RAGNAROK: EL DORADO TEAM 1 VS. ZAN

You watched hopelessly as Zan scored more goals. They were winning... and you couldn't so anything about it. You looked at Kinako, who was looking at Fei worriedly. Something tugged at your heart and you felt a weird emotion coming up.

What was it?

You looked at Fei, who was frowning. Until he made an own goal.

Your jaw dropped and looked at SARU.

"He was working for Feida the whole time!" You muttered to yourself.

You watched as Fei turned down Tenma, thus breaking the team's heart. You knitted your eyebrows and walked away, anywhere where you wouldn't meet him again.

MATCH 3 OF RAGNAROK: EL DORADO TEAM 3 VS. GARU

The whole team was shocked that Fei was captain.

You just sat there, mindlessly, as you stared at the match. You felt... betrayed. You worked hard with him and he turned the whole team down... just because of a stupid goal. You clenched your fists as the score got tied.

"Psst. [f/n]-san!" You heard a familiar voice.

You looked to your left and widened your eyes. "Dr. Aruno!"

"Come on! We don't have much time. I need to tell you something."

You walked away from the balcony and to another room where no one was there.

You raised your eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You need to help Fei."

Your mood dampened. "Why? He's a traitor, isn't he?"

"He still loves soccer, you know. Yes, he was originally from FEIDA, but he still loves soccer. Believe me. That's why I helped him, because I knew he would make a right choice... A choice that would change the fate of Future City."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Confess to him."

You blushed, "I-I... I don't... h-how would you know?!"

Dr. Aruno raised his eyebrow, "Actually, I meant to confess to him that you had SSC genes. But if you like him, I think it'll work too."

Your blushed reddened. "What the hell, Doctor?!"

Dr. Aruno chuckled. "Just lead him... he belongs to Raimon's family... like you do."

"... I'll try," You muttered.

"Go to this place," Dr. Aruno gave you a photo, "they'll all be there."

You sighed and ran to the place.

(I don't actually remember what they said in this part, but feel free to correct me. This is what I guessed they said... it's probably near, so, yeah...)

"How would you know?! My own father left me! How would you know how that feels?!" Fei growled.

You huffed as you sneaked behind the Raimon team.

"Because I'm your mother, Fei." You heard Kinako.

.

.

.

"EH?!" You shouted with the others.

Asurei Rune nodded and explained how he recruit Kinako so she could protect Fei.

Fei was speechless, but he found his voice. "I-I need to think about it... still, wherever I do... I'll be abandoned. You don't know how that feels."

"I do." You spoke up as you went up to him.

"[f/n]!" Fei widened his eyes.

Your heart throbbed faster.

"M-my parents hated me." You explained.

Fei got angry again, "I know you're style, [f/n]. You'll lie so people could feel better... you don't know!"

"I know!" You cried as tears dropped, "I know..."

Fei's eyes softened. Asurei grabbed your shoulders, "You're like the others, too, huh?"

"Others...?" Fei asked.

You sighed and pushed Asurei away (softly, of course), your hands glowed as you bend the bench behind Fei, and then straightened it again.

"You're a Second Stage Child!" Fei's jaw dropped.

You smiled weakly. "I know what you feel, Fei. But you _do_ have a home!"

Fei's eyes dropped. "I-I don't..."

Tenma stepped up. "Yes you do, Fei."

*insert the dialogue from Episode 47*

All of you went back at the meeting room (where Endou became human again. I don't really know what it's called), but Fei stopped you. He smiled at you and hugged you out of the blue.

You blushed, but hugged him back as well.

"Thank you, [f/n]. You're a really good friend."

Your spirits dropped. You were only a friend to him, what was new?

When you two broke the hug, Fei still had his hands clasped on your shoulders, "I'm going to win that match against SARU's team for you, [f/n]."

You blushed, but willed it to not show. "Thanks... I know you'll win Fei."

Fei kissed your forehead and walked off, "I'll see you, [f/n]..."

You stood there _very_ shocked. Someone just kissed you in the forehead~ :33

LAST MATCH OF RAGNAROK

You were cheering for Chrono Storm. You knew they would win... even if they were behind. You cheered at the time along with the people in the stands.

"Tenma." Aoi looked at the team.

"They'll win, Aoi." You smiled at her.

Aoi grinned at you, "I know... Fei said he'll win for you, right? I doubt he'll lose."

You blushed. "He's my friend."

Aoi grinned and turned her attention to the match. "Ike, Tenma!"

(And so they won... blah, blah, blah... let's get to the good part.)

You went up to the Chairman of El Dorado so you would give up your powers. (SARU seemed surprised to see you, he didn't really know there were other SSC.)

You fetched Tenma and the others to their right timeline. All of you descended to Raimon's soccer field. You sobbed as you hugged the managers.

Fei grasped your shoulder, "We have to go, [f/n]."

You sniffed and hugged him, "I'll miss them..."

"I will, too, [f/n]."

You waved goodbye to Rarimon as all of you did a time-jump.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"TIME JUMP!" Fei and Wondeba yelled together.

Kinako smiled at you, "Take care of Fei for me, okay?"

You blushed red, "A-ah!"

After you delivered Kinako to her timeline and Zanark (and Tove) to Furture City, you joined Fei so he could meet his mother in another timeline. You waited in front of the door as he and his mother had a conversation.

When they were done, Fei walked back to the Caravan as Kinako winked at you.

You blushed, but bowed and joined Fei.

"Hey, Fei... you think your mother would be alright?" You asked him.

Fei raised his eyebrow at you as you two boarded the Caravan, "Why do you ask?"

"She winked at me when I looked at her."

Fei stopped and his cheeks flamed.

"Fei...? What's wrong?"

"TIME JUMP!" Wondeba shouted and you three went back to Future City.

"Say, [f/n]... do you like someone?" Fei coughed.

You blushed. "Er... well..."

Fei looked at you and said, "You look beautiful today,"

You blushed redder, "Fei-?!"

He cut you off by kissing you. You felt like you were in Cloud 9... Fireworks were everywhere! Sparks flew! Ah, you know what I'm talking about... I'll let you enjoy your kissing scene...

When you two broke off. you blurted out to him: "I love you."

Fei broke into a grin. "I'm sure I feel the same way."

He cupped your cheeks and you two shared another kiss.

"You think we should leave them like that?" Dr. Aruno whispered.

"Dunno." Wondeba replied.

"Hmm..." Dr. Aruno smiled, "I'm glad [f/n] found love... she was hopeless."

"I can hear you, Doctor!" You yelled at him.

He just chuckled as Fei (while laughing) grabbed your waist and pulled you out of the Caravan.

* * *

**HOW WAS IT, MINNA?!**

**haha... I didn't really know what to write, but something inspired me and this is the result!**

**Like it? Leave a review.**

**Hate it? Don't bother leaving an angry review. :)**


	15. Kiyama-kun

******Hiroto has the upper hand! So, congratulations~**

******Tsurugi: *sarcasm* Yay., she's happy.**

******Hiroto: I hope this is gonna be fun!**

******(P.S. [f/n]=first name. [l/n]=last name. [r/c]=random color you like. [a/m]=amount of money you like)**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**ha!**

_Kiyama/Kira Hiroto_

You eyed the text book at your hand.

"Hey, [f/n]. What'cha doin'?" Sho sat next to you.

"Trying to think ways on how textbooks can hurt people." You replied.

Sho rolled her eyes and threw the book away, "Let's go to some serious biz."

"Aren't you gonna pay me for the book?" You frowned at her.

Sho rolled her eyes and threw [a/m] at you (don't make it _too_ expensive), "I thought you threw away your math book?"

"I did. I got that from a random locker." You smirked as you began counting the money she threw at you.

"You pick locks from other lockers?" Sho's jaw dropped.

"Why not?" You whistled and pocketed the money.

Sho sighed, "You could've gotten suspended."

"Ah," You said with a fake wise tone, "but I didn't, Miss Ryuu."

Sho huffed, but proceeded to tell you her 'serious biz,' "Most of the Inazuma Japan members are going to transfer here!"

You rolled your eyes, "Here? At Inazuma High School? Really?"

Don't get me wrong, Inazuma High as great, but the top school was Raimon High School. It was one of the greatest High School education of the whole country. You figured Inazuma Japan would go to Raimon High rather than your school (where you're, by the way, already a second-year at the place).

"Yeah! I don't know why, but they're transferring here! They'll come by tomorrow!" Sho said excitedly.

"Seriously? When it's almost the middle of the semester?" You snorted.

"Wouldn't it be great?!" Sho giggled.

"Ugh," You rolled your eyes.

THE NEXT DAY!

As you walked to your school, you could hear screams and shouts of the girls. Seeing that you couldn't care less, you ignored it and proceeded listening loud music from your headphones.

When you reached the gates, there was no entrance to school since girls and boys were crowding it.

You sighed and ran to the back of your school. The fence at the back of the school was broken, so you can crawl your way through. You looked around for anyone who would surprise the heck out of you. When you think it was fine, you straightened your back and was about to go to your classroom. BUT!...

.

.

.

"Hey, where does this lead to?"

You jumped in surprise and glared at the figure who was already inside the school campus.

"Why the hell are you here?" You hissed as you took your headphones off, so you could hear him more properly.

"I followed you. The gates in front was crowded," The figure simply said and came near you, so he/she could see you more properly. You eyed the figure's uniform... which was the exact same replica of the boy's uniform for Inazuma High. You looked up to his face and was surprised that you were looking at a rather cute (hot) red-head.

"...okay...?"

"Say, where does this lead to?"

"To school." You simply said.

He looked confused.

You sighed and muttered, loud enough for him to hear, "Follow me."

You turned off the music of your phone and tossed your headphones inside your bag. You walked the route you walk everyday when you go to school. He seemed careless enough when you lead him to your classroom. (I mean, seriously, your a 'delinquent' at your school. Or maybe that's because people don't understand your awesomeness.)

"Here." You stopped at the front door of the school.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S KIYAMA HIROTO!" someone shouted behind you.

You turned around and saw the boy was being hogged by fangirls. Your mouth dropped as you realized you talked to Inazuma Japan's Kiyama Hiroto... no wonder he looked familiar.

You turned around again and rushed to your classroom.

"[f/n]-chan!" Sho greeted you as you walked in your classroom.

"Yo, [l/n]! Got any spray paint?" a random boy shouted at the back of the room.

You whistled, "Forgot."

"Damn..."

You turned to Sho, "Why do you have a retarded look on your face?"

Sho fixed herself, "Okay, guess what?"

"What?" You asked, bored.

"Kiyama Hiroto is going to be in our class!" Sho shouted, excitedly.

"I'm happy for you...?" I smiled innocently.

"Seriously~ what happened?" Sho frowned.

_RING!_

'_Saved by the bell..._' You sighed mentally.

"Uh... school!" And then you rushed to your seat. Sho frowned more, but returned to her seat as well.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher walked in.

"G'morning." You grunted with all of the other people.

The teacher frowned, but replace it quickly with a smile, "Class! I'm proud to announce that Raimon High School, a top school, asked students from their school to temporarily enroll here. Whatever their purpose here, no one shall ask."

You rolled your eyes as the 'temporarily enrolled' students went in.

"Ohayo gozaimas! My name's Endou Mamoru!" Endou greeted.

"Kyaaa~"

"It's him!"

"OMG!"

Another person greeted, "My name's Raimon Natsumi. Yoroshiku!"

"She's cute!"

"Whooo~"

"It's really her!"

One more, "My name's Gouenji Shuuya. Yoroshiku."

"KYAAAA!"

"Gouenji~"

"OMG!"

Last, "Ohayo, minna! My name's Kiyama Hiroto. Call me Hiroto if you want!"

"KYYAAAA~"

"OMG!"

"HIROTO-KUN~"

"Be MINE~"

"He's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

You sighed as the teacher looked at you expectantly. You stood up and went in front of the blackboard.

SCRAAATCH!

That must have hurt their ears. If not, well... try harder next time. You bowed down really low and walked back to your improper seat. (HA! That is funny! Since it's suppose to be proper, right? But I... never mind...)

TIME SKIP! LUNCH~

_Gruumble~_

"What's with your stomach?" Sho took a bite on her biscuit as you two headed to the cafeteria.

"It's hungry. Don't you dare judge it." You frowned.

Sho giggled. "Anyway, have you done your Math homework? It's our next subject."

Your jaw dropped. "No. way."

"Yes way."

"I think I did it... the first two items only..."

"There's ten items."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT!" You yelled as you went back to the classroom to copy from your classmate.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP! 6 MINUTES BEFORE CLASSES START!

"Damn..." You groaned. "At least I already finished that assignment."

_Groooaaan~_

"Shut up, gut." You muttered.

"That isn't a way to talk to your gut." Another voice chimed in.

You turned around and saw Hiroto smiling back at you.

You snorted. "It's you... whaddya want?"

"Thanks for showing me the path to school." Hiroto walked closer to you.

You narrowed your eyes at him. And then you sighed, "Fine... just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But-?"

You turned around to go to the rooftop. You could always skip classes...

"You know it's wrong to skip classes."

You groaned. "What are you following me for, Kiyama?"

"I want to know where you're going."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Please?"

"What's your name first?"

"For me to know and you to never find out."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Hey! HEY, YOU! What's her NAME?"

"[l/n] [f/n]!" a person called back.

You rolled your eyes, "Boys."

"So, [l/n]-chan-?"

"Don't call me that.'

Sigh, "Fine. [l/n]. Where are you going?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Hn." He stopped walking, an then started walking again, "Alright, I guess I have to follow you."

You rolled your eyes, but still headed to the rooftop of the school.

"Wow." Hiroto was breathless once he saw the view of the school.

You smirked and sat down, just listening to the sound of your breathing (and also closing your eyes).

"So, you have no intention in going to classes?"

"Nope." You replied.

"Huh."

_Gruuummmbbbllleee~_

"You're hungry."

You peeked at Hiroto with one eye. You sighed and frowned, "Yeah..."

"Here."

Hiroto grabbed a chocolate bar from his pocket. "You can have it-?"

"I can?!"

Hiroto stopped you from grabbing it, "_If_ you come to classes with me."

You blinked your eyes and sighed, "Fine."

Hiroto smirked in victory, "Here... now, come on."

Your mouth watered at the sight of the chocolate given to you. You took a bite and... "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Hiroto laughed, "Come on, sweet tooth. We need to get the class."

For the first time, you smiled back at him.

TIME SKIP~ TEN YEARS AFTER~

You walked to Raimon Junior High to meet up with Sho. You didn't know why she called you there, but she said it was a surprise for you. Hiroto gladly went with you.

"Kariya goes to this school, you know." Hiroto said as you two walked through the gates.

You held back a laugh. "Mhm~"

"You don't think I can raise kids, do you?"

"I never said that~"

Hiroto grinned with you, "You're too cute."

You blushed, "What...?"

Hiroto coughed, but I swear I saw him blushed, "Aren't we going to Sho yet?"

"Riiiight." You frowned and walked to the soccer club room.

You went inside the soccer club room, and...

.

.

.

""SURPRISE!""

"Ehhh?!" Your jaw dropped.

"Happy birthday, [f/n]." Hiroto smirked as he patted you on the back.

You frowned. "I suppose you'll give me that teddy bear again."

Hiroto grinned and winked at you, "Maybe."

You blushed at his actions.

"Yo, yo, yo~" Sho smiled at you, "Happy birthday! All of us are here!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep~"

"...thanks."

Sho smiled. "You're welcome, [f/n]-chan."

After the party, you walked outside the school and looked at the school.

"You went to school here, right?"

"When will you not sneak up on me?"

Hiroto smirked as he walked next to you. "I missed the old days..."

"When you were an alien and causing mass destruction everywhere?"

Hiroto smirked again, "Maybe... and also the times when we were still high school students."

"...you gave me that teddy bear again." You noted.

"I was supposed to give you another present..."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but I'm really scared to give it to you."

"What?! I'll take anything!" You pouted.

Hiroto faced you. "Anything?"

"Yeah!"

But before you could close your mouth...

.

.

.

.

.

.

*KISS*

When you two broke, your hands went up to your lips, automatically.

"Told you it was scary to give it to you." Hiroto sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

You looked at him with teary eyes.

"...[f/n]?"

You hugged him, "I love you, Hiroto."

Hiroto smiled at you. "I love you, too, [f/n]-chan."

"...even though I was thinking of just being friends."

Hiroto's throat reddened, "Yeah... sorry about that,"

You released your grip on him and looked at him straight in the eyes with a grin on your face.

Hiroto looked unsettled, "Uhh... [f/n]...?"

And then you kissed him. The world around you exploded, but you didn't care... you were sure that you heart approved of this. (Note: your heart, by the way, is beating rapidly.)

And then you pulled away (but Hiroto looked like he wanted more), and then you winked at him.

"See you back at home~" You waved and ran back inside...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...with Hiroto just hanging around, speechless.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**LIKED IT?**

**REVIEW! And don't forget your next victim! :D**

**(sorry for the late )**

**P.S. The next chapter would be a special one. Because, we reached a hundred )**


	16. Midorikawa-kun

**This is a special chapter!**

**Why is that?**

**Because it's in 3rd person point of view! (maybe not that special, but it's special enough for me~)**

**(Remember: [f/n]=first name; [l/n]=last name; [a/m]=amount of money; [r/c]=random color you want; [h/c]=hair color; [e/c]=eye color.)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

_Midorikawa Ryuuji_

Midorikawa Ryuuji was never the strongest person in the team.

Then again, he did tear the net of the goal and made the ball burst due to his power.

Well, maybe he _was_ a strong person.

But he certainly isn't the sharpest knife in the shed. (Or something like that...)

"Midorikawa, you still have time for lunch today?" Hiroto entered Midorikawa's office.

Midorikawa's vein popped, "I'm a little bit busy..."

"I say, you ditch!" Burn (or Nagumo Haruya, if you prefer) came rolling to Midorikawa's office.

Midorikawa looked at Hiroto with hopeful eyes, "Can I?"

Hiroto sighed, "Fine..."

Midorikawa grinned and tossed his pen out of the window.

Hiroto sweat dropped, "Why did you-?"

"Let's go!" Midorikawa grabbed his necessary valuables and walked out of his own office.

TIME SKIP~

In a random restaurant that I'll choose, Inazuma Japan (without the managers) sat on some random chairs.

All of them were there, from the ones who were inured and to the ones who were always reserved. They were there... including Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno, apparently. All of them were chatting as they ordered what they wanted.

"Just do it!" Ryuu Sho pushed a [h/c] girl.

[f/n] growled, "Why?! Why can't _you_ do it?!"

Sho pushed her to Inazuma Japan's table, "Your job is on the line here!"

[f/n] sighed. "_Fine_."

She reached for a pen and a small notebook and walked over to the boys, "May I take your order? If not, it's cool."

Endou chuckled, but ordered the food they wanted.

[f/n] sniffed, "Right, I should be back about 15-20 minutes with _most_ of your order. In the meantime, enjoy the live band."

[l/n] [f/n] walked back to her position with Ryuu Shoujiki.

Sho frowned at her, "You should be more polite."

[f/n] rolled her eyes and gave the order to the chef, "Your turn."

Sho put on her cute face and walked towards a couple to take their order. Suddenly, my choice is clear~ Wait... I'm not the one who's gonna sing? Well... phooey!

Where was I?

Uh... oh yeah!

"[f/n]-chan!" a co-worker ran to her.

"...what?" [f/n] drawled to her co-worker.

"The live band is not here yet!"

"...so?"

"You need to sing there!"

"...fine... wait, WHAT?!" [f/n]'s jaw dropped.

"Please, [f/n]-chan?" the co-worker pouted.

"...uh..." she sighed, "fine."

"Yeah!" the co-worker cheered, "Ken~ she agreed!"

Ken appeared and then grinned at [f/n], "You're welcome. Let's go."

"W-what? I thought you weren't here yet?!" [f/n] whined.

"Correction," Ken said, "the vocalist isn't here yet."

[f/n] pouted, but gave in to their request. Ken gave her a song so she could sing.

"I hate my job," she grumbled and went to the stage to sing.

(My Dearest-Supercell [Listen to it on YouTube! It's awesome!])

_So everything that makes me whole_  
_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_  
_I'm yours_

_Nee_  
_Konna ni waraeta koto_  
_Umarete hajimete da yo_  
_Kitto watashi wa ne_  
_Kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no_  
_Michi wo aruite kita nda_  
_Zutto hitori de_

_Tooku tooku doko made mo tooku kimi to futari_  
_Te wo totte eien ni doko made datte ikeru hazu_  
_Mou hitori janakute to_  
_Kimi wa sou ii mata warau_

_Mamoru beki daiji na mono ga ima atte_  
_Dakedo nasusube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa_  
_Kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo_  
_Ooi kakushi zetsubo ni nomikomare sou na toki wa_

_Watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara_  
_Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai_

_So everything that makes me whole_  
_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_  
_I'm yours_

_Nee_  
_Kono sekai ni wa takusan no_  
_Shiawase ga arunda ne_  
_Itsuka futari nara_

_Dare ka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde_  
_Kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you to shite mo_  
_Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinji you to sezu ni_

_Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou to shita mo_

_Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo_  
_Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru_

_So everything that makes me whole_  
_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_  
_Aaa I'm yours_

_Itsuka watashi wo shiru_  
_Koto ga dekita nara_  
_Kanarazu sono basho ni_  
_Watashi wa iru kara_

_Soko ni kibou no kakera_  
_Suranakatta toshite mo_  
_Watashi ga atte wa_  
_Naranai mono de atte mo_

_Kimi wa wasurenai de ite kureru koto wo_  
_Dare yori mo watashi ga sono koto wo shitteru_  
_Dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni_  
_Subete wo ima sasagou_

She hit the last note.

Midorikawa Ryuuji clapped, clearly enchanted by her singing.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ken bowed.

[f/n] rolled her eyes and walked to wherever she needed to go.

Meanwhile, Shoujiki delivered food to Endou and the others. She laughed, "Looks like most of your orders came early, huh? I'll deliver the rest of your order. Anything else, before I go?"

"Yeah," Midorikawa spoke up, "Can you make that band sing again?"

Shoujiki bit her lip, "Uh... well, I can, but... I'll try, sir. The vocalist isn't really... nice."

"Force her, then." Hiroto grinned.

Sho sweat dropped, "I'll try, sir."

She walked back to the break room for the employees.

"[F/N]-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO SING AGAIN!" Sho yelled at her.

[f/n] poked her head out, "Why is that?"

"The customers wants another performance! You have to do it!"

"I don't wanna!"

"I think you should," a deep voice joined the conversation.

"Boss...!" [f/n] bowed to her boss.

Ryuu Hiretsuna, the owner of the place, smirked at her, "You have to do it, unless you wanna get fired."

[f/n] sighed and looked at her boss, "Fine..."

Ryuu Hiretsuna walked out of the room, leaving [f/n] with no choice, but to sing another song for the customers. She gathered all her courage and yelled to him, "THEN DOUBLE MY PAYCHECK!"

"Fine!" he yelled back.

"Yes!" [f/n] fist-bumped the air.

Sho smiled, "At least your happy, but you'll do it, right?!"

"Y-yeah..." [f/n] frowned, "I completely forgot about that."

Sho sweat dropped, but pushed [f/n] to the stage, "Good luck, [f/n]-chan!"

"E-eto, nee..." [f/n] frowned, but stepped on the stage.

"Ike, ike~" Ken grabbed his bass guitar as Joanne grabbed her keyboard.

"Joanne! You're here~" [f/n] hugged the now-found vocalist.

Joanne laughed, "Yep! Now, sing!"

"B-but...!" [f/n] pouted as she let go.

Ryuu Hiretsuna came, "I thought you wanted me to double your paycheck..."

You gulped, "Hai...!"

(Don't Say Lazy- HTT [K-ON!])

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Hakuchoutachi ha sou_  
_Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu_  
_Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
_Zentoyouyou dashi…_  
_Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

_Kono me de shikkari misadamete_  
_Yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite_  
_Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_  
_Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_Yaba tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita_  
_Sore dake de nanka tassei kan_  
_Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koto_  
_Jibun wo ai sanakya Hito mo ai senai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Nou aru taka ha sou_  
_Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu_  
_Souzou ni isshoukenmei Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei_  
_Hatten tochuu dashi…_  
_Dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerun desu_

_Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte_  
_Yaru ki ha MEETAA furikitte_  
_Itsu de mo zenryoku de yume mite_  
_Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_Yari Choi yaseta Choushi dzuite kutta_  
_Sore dake de nan de? Haibokukan_  
_Sukasazu ni mokuhyou Kahoushuusei shite_  
_Juunan ni rinkiouhen Shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Kushakutachi ha sou_  
_Koko zo to iu toki bi wo bakaserun desu_  
_Gozouroppu Manshin maishin kanbou ha soushin Reijin_  
_Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…_  
_Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaun desu_

_Yaba masaka Red Point!? Iya GIRIKURIA!_  
_Sore dake de nante zennou kan_  
_Daiji na no ha jibun Mitometeku koto_  
_Jibun wo yurusanakya Hito mo yurusenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Hakuchoutachi ha sou_  
_Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu_  
_Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
_Zentoyouyou dashi…_  
_Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

The whistles and clapping of the audience echoed around the restaurant.

[f/n] sighed and smiled at the audience, "Arigatou gozaimas~"

* * *

**TIME SKIP~ 3 months later~**

[l/n] [f/n] wiped the seat off of her forehead and walked to the table where the customers were just sitting. She brought out a note pad and a ball pen. She smiled at the customers and began to speak:

"What are your orders?"

"You don't need so polite." a voice drawled.

[f/n]'s jaw dropped, "M-midorikawa?!"

"Hn?" he cocked his head.

"W-why are you always picking this place for lunch...?"

"Why not?"

[f/n] blushed red, "...e-eto..."

"I'd like a chicken soup." Midorikawa grinned at her.

_He changed the topic!_ [f/n] sweat dropped at the thought, but straightened herself, "We have no chicken soup, sir..."

Midorikawa frowned, "But I have to eat!"

[f/n] blushed, yet again. She found Midorikawa quite cute. Even at the first day she met him three months ago. He waited for her to get off the stage so he could speak with her. Why he did that, [f/n] was clueless. But, suddenly, they became good friends with each other and became a regular costumer.

Not that [f/n] mind, his presence was really assuring and comfortable.

"Uh... you can always order another." [f/n] sighed.

Midorikawa looked at her with pleading eyes, "And if I don't want to?"

"My boss can kick you out." a vein popped on [f/n]'s forehead.

Midorikawa looked at her thoughtfully... and then suddenly grabbed her and made her seat next to him. It was just [f/n]'s luck that the chairs and tables of their customers had high walls on the chairs, so they won't bother next door, and there were curtains... which [f/n] always thought it was unnecessary.

"And if he doesn't?" Midorikawa grinned.

[f/n] blushed as Midorikawa's face was inches from hers. And Midorikawa's grip was so strong that [f/n] couldn't even wriggle out of her way. She was trapped, and she can't possibly be saved...

Or can she?

Haha... okay, she can't. :33

[f/n] looked at Midorikawa's eyes, and she was fascinated by it... and she began moving closer to him...

Closer...

Closer...

Okay, that's enough. I'll get to the point. :D

*insert gross kissy scene here*

"... hey, [f/n]-chan, Hire-kun... KYAAAAA!" Sho shouted.

[f/n] broke away form Midorikawa. Suddenly, she missed his warmth... and probably his tongue that was dancing with hers. All in all, she liked-loved-how the kiss felt. But was he playing with her? He was a famous player in Inazuma Town. Did he really mean the kiss?

"G-gomene, Sho-chan..." [f/n] gulped and hurried off to the kitchen.

**TIME SKIP~ Shift has ended~**

[f/n] was finally done for the day. She waved goodbye to her fellow employees and walked out of the shop.

"[f/n]..."

"GAH!"

Midorikawa Ryuuji stood there with all his glory. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"F-fine..." [f.n] said, thinking about the kiss earlier.

"Uh... how do I say this... um, the kiss was a mistake." Midorikawa said.

[f/n] froze, but nodded.

"We shouldn't have kissed. I'm really sorry..."

_crack!_

"... I mean, the kiss wasn't right, but-!"

"Stop." [f/n] croaked, "I understand perfectly."

"You do?" Midorikawa looked crestfallen.

"Yes. But you don't have to hurt me..." [f/n] sniffed. "Look, just don't speak to me again!"

"[f/n]! You're-?!"

[f/n] ran and ran and ran. Finally, she reached her apartment and dumped her things on the couch. She wiped the tears that were flowing down her face and walked to her bathroom.

Meanwhile, Midorikawa was in a state of shock.

"...hello? Midorikawa-san?" a voice piped up.

Midorikawa looked at Sho, "What did I do?"

Sho raised her eyebrow, "What _did_ you do?"

Midorikawa told her his story. Afterwards, Sho hit him hard on his head... "What was that for?!"

"For being such an idiot! You should've told her you loved her in the first place and wanted to redo the kiss again!"

"But I can't just tell that to her!" Midorikawa sputtered, "That's awkward!"

"Go to her right now!"

"But...!"

"GO!"

"...h-hai!"

TO [F/N]'S APARTMENT!

_Knock, knock!_

"Coming!" [f/n]'s voice rang. [f/n] turned off the stove and opened the door.

Midorikawa huffed, "[f/n]..."

She closed the door quickly, but Midorikawa stopped it by sacrificing his foot.

"What do you want?!" [f/n] bit her lip.

"Just hear me out!"

[f/n] slowly opened the door, "Be quick about it."

"I..." Midorikawa gulped, "I'm sorry for saying those things to you, but you completely misunderstood it!"

[f/n] glared, "I completely understood it!"

Midorikawa put a finger to her lips, "I love you, [f/n]... I swear."

[f/n] widened her eyes and pushed Midorikawa's finger away, "How would I know that you're telling the truth?!"

"Because..." Midorikawa kissed her again.

When he broke the kiss, he rested his head against [f/n]'s and whispered, "Because if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have felt the sparks around us when I kiss you."

[f/n] grabbed his cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you more." Midorikawa replied.

* * *

Epilogue, because I want

[f/n] opened her eyes. Her body felt sore, but she was sure it was worth it.

"Hey... [f/n]..." Midorikawa nuzzled his head on her neck.

"Yeah...?'

"You were so wild last night." Midorikawa snickered.

[f/n] blushed red and stood up from the bed. Naked, she waltz her way and search for her clothes... and wearing them. When she was done, she walked out of the bedroom, but not without calling back to Midorikawa:

"Make sure you wear your clothes! Or else you won't have breakfast!"

Midorikawa groaned, "You and I both know I'm hot! I shouldn't bother!"

"I'm only allowed to see it!"

"I knew you think I'm hot!"

[f/n] giggled and walked to the kitchen.

"... mom?" a little boy walked up to you.

[f/n] looked down and scooped up the 7-year-old kid (somehow she can lift him), "Hey, kiddo... ready for school?"

"No." the child looked sleepy.

[f/n] smiled as the boy rested against her, "You're _so_ like Ryuuji."

"What about me?" Ryuuji grunted as he came in the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"Mhm." Ryuuji grinned as he kissed you in the lips.

"Ewww! Mom! Dad!" the kid on [f/n]'s arms squirmed.

The two broke the kiss and laughed at their child's suffering.

How mean.

* * *

**Howdya like it?**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT VICTIM! :D**

**And thank you for the people who supports this fanfiction!**


	17. Kidou-kun

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Surprise!**

_Kidou Yuuto_

People said you were strict to other people. But you thought, why not? As long as you were not doing anything illegal... it should be all fine. Well, except that your rival has annoyed you again to the highest point.

"Kidou!"

"What?"

And he was the one annoyed.

"Are you even listening to us?!" You fumed at him.

He rolled his eyes (though you were not sure), "Of course, I am. [l/n], you know better than me that I don't slack off at Resistance meetings."

You snorted, "Not the way I see it."

Chairman Raimon chuckled, "Now, now. You can fight later. Right now, [l/n] your a substitute teacher in Raimon for now... make sure they're all in proper shape and no SEEDs are in there, got it?"

You nodded.

"Good, the meeting's dismissed."

You rolled your eyes and walked to your apartment... where your teenage sister would annoy the guts out of you. Nevertheless, you walked up to your apartment and laid in the bed.

"Well, aren't you early for dinner?" Your little sister said, sarcastically.

You glared at Alyson (who was 16 years old) and growled, "I swear you always make my day."

She smirked and sat next to you, "What's up with you today?"

You sat up and sighed loudly, "_Kidou_."

"You mean your long time crush?"

You blushed and glared at her some more, "I do _not_ have a crush on him. Go to bed."

Alyson laughed and walked towards her room, "Don't say I didn't tell you!"

You rolled your eyes and slept on the couch.

_How tiring_.

* * *

You stared at the book in hand. And then your jaw dropped.

"Math isn't all bad, [l/n]-chan." Haruna smiled at you.

You shook your head and hand her back the book, "I'm not teaching that!"

Haruna rolled her eyes, "When we were in junior high... you held the second place of the Math quiz bee!"

You sighed, "Fine."

"Great! The chairman will see you now! You know the way, right?"

"I'm going." You grumbled.

"Good luck!"

After your meeting with the chairman, you went straight to the soccer field to (unfortunately) tell Kidou how the meeting went. And eventually, let him tell you what's your next mission.

"Kidou." You grumbled at him.

He turned to you and he smirked, "How'd the meeting go?"

You sighed, "Terrible. He kept asking me where I was from and for _all_ of my certificates."

"You got the job?"

"Duh."

"Kidou! [l/n]!" Endou arrived with a goofy grin on his face.

"Endou." You gritted.

"You got the job?" Endou asked.

You sighed, "Yeah."

"Good job. I knew you had it in you."

"Mhm. How's your team? Got any good news?" You asked and then sat at one of the benches.

"Not really." Kidou replied, "The Fifth Sector is doing everything to stop us."

"Hn. Not really surprised."

You watched the Raimon team practice. You were glad for the peaceful environment with Kidou for once. No arguments, no problems, no shouting at each other, no-?!

"You could look better." Kidou commented.

A vein popped on your head. "Shut up!"

You could always trust Kidou for interrupting someone when they're speaking.

Owww~!

TO ANOTHER PLACE WHERE KIDOU'S NOT AROUND! YEAH!

The next day, you dressed up like a teacher and traveled to Raimon. You entered the classroom you were supposed to teach. By the looks of the classroom, it was obvious that the class there was rowdy and unorganized.

You coughed and entered.

They gave no sign that they saw you.

You rolled your eyes. Your mom was also a teacher and she handled high school students very well. She advised to you that if they were noisy... scratch the board loudly.

You did.

And man, was that noisy.

You introduced yourself, "My name's [l/n] [f/n] and-?!"

"Hey, are you the same person that was with Kidou-san yesterday?"

"Yeah," you glared at him, "and I bet your mother taught you better than to interrupt people who are speaking."

"Oooooh."

The boy ziped his mouth and muttered, "Sorry."

"Right. I'll be your substitute teacher from now, since your teacher is in the hospital. And I don't know why either, but you can be damn sure that I'll still be your teacher."

"Ohhhh."

You rolled your eyes, "What's your topic in math today?"

* * *

"My head's pounding. Why are you so happy, Kidou?" You asked the said person.

You two were inside the soccer club room. The soccer team was out practicing and you had your head down on the table at the corner. Kidou just smirked and sat next to you.

"Hakuren." Kidou replied and gave you hot chocolate.

"Thanks." You replied and drank the cup.

"Fubuki's here, too." Kidou replied.

"Mmm."

"He wants to see you."

"Mmm."

"He also said that you and him should play soccer again, sometime."

"Mmm."

"He says to confess your feelings to Kidou, already."

"Mm- WHAT?!" You choked.

Kidou laughed, "You should have seen your face!"

You glared at him, "What the hell, Kidou?!"

"I was kidding, geez." Kidou smiled crookedly.

You sighed and calmed down, "Did he really say that?"

"Not really. Why? Do you _really_ have feelings for me?!" Kidou's face was covered with shock.

You glared at him, ignoring the queasy feeling in your stomach. "I don't," you croaked at him.

He sighed, "Good."

You rolled your eyes (still ignoring the weird feeling inside your heart and stomach), "Whatever."

"Anyway, the match between Raimon and Hakuren is tomorrow. You coming?"

"Not really."

"You should."

"Make me."

"Fine. I will."

You raised your eyebrows in confusion, "How?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Kidou smirked at you and rushed out of the room.

"What in the world is he talking about?"

* * *

"Nee-chan."

_DING DONG!_

"Nee-chan."

_DING DONG!_

"Nee-chan."

_DING DONG!_

"NEE-CHAN! ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!"

You groaned and opened the door. Your jaw dropped, "Kidou!"

He smirked at you, "Told you I'll be making you come."

You regained your posture and glared at him, "How do you propose you do that?"

He grinned, which was unusual, and then dragged you outside the hallway. You protested and squirmed out of his grip, "Kidou! I don't want to!"

"What would make you go out with me?"

"G-go out with y-you?" Your face flushed when you thought about it, but stopped. "I'm not going to some stupid match with you!"

"But the match's tomorrow."

"W-what?"

"I just want to take you out."

Your face flushed, "Kidou! I'm not going!"

"What will make you?" He pressed the question.

You thought for a moment and then broke into a grin, "Do something that will surprise me."

You knew from experience that Kidou could never surprise someone. Well, it started with the Prank Wars when you two were in high school, and then the Scare Games in college and even every Halloween where people was supposed to surprise other people in your neighborhood.

He smirked and then put his lips on top of yours.

Now, I could write a million of things on what you thought about that kiss, but honestly, you only thought of one thing:

_Oh my god! He's kissing me!_

When he brokethe kiss, he knew you were surprised with the action... seeing as you were frozen in your step and you had stopped struggling out of his were over the moon and your lips was still tingling from the kiss._  
_

"Now, may I take you out?"

Your eyes fluttered to him and then kiss him square on the lips. He kissed back and pretty soon, you were making out on the corridor. You two had to break the kiss, since Alyson was so grossed out that she had to scream.

"Is that a yes or no?" Kidou asked after the incident.

You smiled broadly at him, "Yeah. Thanks for the surprise."

He smirked at you.

* * *

**SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE!**

**I will say that for now so you have an idea what it would be like for the next chapter.**

**I would write 50 chapters for this story, until it's done. I don't plan on writing the whole cast of Inazuma Eleven. So, vote for the next person so you could have a chapter for your favorite character before the story reaches 50!**

**Thanks! **

**VOTE FOR THE NEXT VICTIM!**


	18. Fubuki-kun

**As Long As You're Here**

_Fubuki Shirou_

**Dear Lantern,**

**I love this girl so much, but I can't really confess to her. It's as if she freezes me with her looks and I can't speak to her! What do I do so I could confess?**

**Loveless**

Your eyes wandered at the sheet of paper. You sighed and stretched your arms as you lifted another box full of papers for printing. The paper you just had read was from the advice columnist, Cassie McNeil. You rolled your eyes at her as she gave you a smug look.

She always knew that you wanted that position, but all you can be was a helper. But, anyways, you decided to quit the journalism business today and walk out to the open.

You laid down the box to its proper place and walked out.

"Where are you going, [l/n]?" Cassie smiled at you sourly.

You glared at her, "None of your business, Cassie!"

"Struck a nerve, have we?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Mhm... well, my bet is that you're quitting the club."

"Ooooohhh." Some students chorused.

You flushed red, "Shut up!"

"I knew it! Everyone, [l/n] is finally quitting!"

Some students laughed at you and called you the nickname you dreaded hearing, "Whoser."

See, the first time you met Cassie... you spoke back to her (in an unfriendly way) and you hung out with boys (mostly). So, Cassie nicknamed you a loser and her other followers called you a whore. They said that repeatedly and it turned to be: whoser (wo-zer).

Say it! I'm _so_

You gritted your teeth as tears threatened to fall.

"Stop it!"

"Whoser. Whoser. Whoser!"

"WHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSEEEEEEER!"

"Would you guys knock it out?!" a voice barged in.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of familiar silver hair.

"F-fubuki..." a guy stammered.

Fubuki's eyes glared at the lot and turned back to you. Somehow, his eyes soften the moment he saw you. He spoke, "Don't mind them. I'm sure they'll be nicer to you."

You glared at him, "I didn't need your help-but, thanks."

You walked out of the room and the tears that you held back fell to the floor. You locked yourself in the comfort room and cried at the last cubicle. When you sobbed for a good ten minutes, you looked at the ceiling and a sigh escaped your lips.

Why was Fubuki so generous to you?

You envied him for being so popular, yet he doesn't seemed unmoved by that at all!

Was he so emotionless?

Well, you had no idea, but you sure wished you were emotionless because your heart betrayed you by letting out a _thumpethy-thump-thump_.

The next day of classes, people snickered at you at class, in the hallways and at lunch.

At lunch, you decided to go out and avoid the snickering of the students at you. Once you have settled a place you were sure no one could find you... you inhaled your bento.

"Hey."

You almost choked.

"Wow. Are you okay? Don't mean to surprise you."

You cracked a small smile, "I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

The same warm gray eyes sparked. "Can I have lunch with you?"

"S-sure." You stammered. Fubuki Shirou smiled back at you and laid down.

"I'm sorry." Fubuki finally said.

"W-what for?"

"You don't need to stammer... but I'm still sorry for the way they treated you."

"It's not your fault," you immediately said.

He softened his eyes, "But I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"Nothing! Forget what I just said."

"Fubuki!"

"Shirou. Call me Shirou."

"Stop changing the subject! What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing! Look, I just want to protect you, okay?"

"Uh..." Your face felt hot, "Thanks, but I think I can protect myself."

"But... alright."

You turned away from him and ate silently in peace.

"But, you know, I'll always be your friend."

You stopped eating and looked at him. You cracked a small smile, "Yeah."

* * *

"Oh, hell no!" You muttered.

"What is it again, [f/n]?" Shoujiki asked as she went down the stairs.

You were living with the Ryuu siblings. They were your best friends ever since college and you three were inseparable together. You decided you would live with them since they insisted and that they will still drag you to their house even if you refused.

"My phone!" You hissed.

"I got it! You stupidly dropped in on the floor!"

You scowled at Hiretsuna. "Gimme it!"

He tossed you your phone and you tuck it in your pocket. You glared at him, but he just shrugged it off with a smirk. Anyways, you grabbed your bag and dashed off to work.

Whatever your work is, you were good at it and you also loved it.

As you were walking home from work, you decided to pass the riverbank so you could change your route, and so that you would quietly celebrate the friendship you and Shirou had.

Shirou told you that every [*insert date here*] you should go down the riverbank and remember the times you two had together. And, just maybe... maybe... you would see him, _again_.

"Yukimura!"

Your head snapped towards the voice.

It was smooth, deep and (definitely) sexy. Your eyes scanned for the person that yelled. You were sure it was the same voice. But you had to be sure.

"I _will_ defeat you," another voice chimed and then footsteps.

You walked down the riverbank and found a silver-headed guy.

"Hey... are you alright?" You asked.

Of course! He's okay! That's why he's kneeling and about to cry, right?

...I'll shut up.

The man turned his head. Your eyes widened and you took an involuntary step back. Fair skin, spiky gray hair, gray-bluish eyes and, _generally_, a sexy look, you knew that you were looking at an adult-Fubuki Shirou.

"S-shirou?"

"[f/n]..." his eyes shone, "[f/n]! It's really you!"

"...a-am I dreaming?"

Shirou rose and hugged you, "You're not dreaming."

You hugged him back, and then he started to sob. You rubbed his back and gently soothed him, "It's alright. Everything will be fine and it will all be normal."

"You don't understand-"

"You don't have to tell me, Shirou."

"...thanks."

"Sure, Shirou."

But even if you said that, he told you everything. All of the things that went wrong and how soccer- one of his most treasured possession- was being controlled. You didn't say anything, but you just watched him as he sighed and was broken down to pieces. (You two were sat on the bottom of the steps.)

Finally, he looked up to you and quickly kissed you on the lips.

You turned red as he pulled away. "W-what did you do that for?!"

He smiled cheekily, "I missed you too much."

You hid your face with your hair, "S-shut up!"

"But, I really do! Just one more?"

"No! Shirou!"

He laughed and then looked down.

You huffed, grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised at first, but he continued kissing you back. You would be lying if you said that you felt nothing because your body was tingling and warmth spread throughout you body.

When the two of you broke, he quickly said, "I'minlovewithyou."

You laughed, "I do, too, Shirou."

"You understood me?"

You snorted, "I'm your best friend, Shirou."

He grinned, "And my girlfriend."

You blushed as he chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**YO YO YO!**

**Sorry if it's late. I am obsessed with PewDiePie. Who are bros here? :D**

**Anyway, next victim guys?**


	19. Sakuma-kun

**Just Friends**

_Sakuma Jirou_

You glanced at Kidou.

"Are you sure we should be here?"

Kidou sighed, "Yes, [f/n]..."

"You know, I'm best friends with Haruna. If you're going to molest me..."

"I'm not going to do that!" Kidou snapped.

"Okay, okay... geez."

Silence.

"Here we are... Teikoku Academy." Kidou stopped in his tracks.

"You make it sound like it's a heavenly treat..." You muttered and stared at the scenery in front of you. You admit that the school was nice. The buildings were perfectly build and a lot of things were frickin' awesome. You looked around and saw plenty of students just randomly chatting with each other. It was so perfect that it makes you wanna hurl.

You were used to the crazy antics of your old school. Teachers were parading around in search for naughty students, choking and belching was heard all around, the pathway was full of wrappers and tin foils, and the lack of discipline, it was the school you were used to.

"...it's nice..." You muttered.

"I know. What's with you, though?"

"I'm not used to a discipline environment."

"Well, get used to it. You are now the guidance councilor in this school."

"Ugh." You muttered.

Kidou sighed and trudged on, you reluctantly followed him.

* * *

"Hey, [l/n]-sensei!" a bunch of students passed you.

"Hello~" You replied back.

"Good morning, [l/n]-sensei!"

"Mhm~"

"[l/n]-sensei!"

"Good morning!"

You entered your office and the fake smile on your face faded. You massaged your temples and then raised your eyebrow at the man inside your office.

"Hello. You must be the new guidance councilor."

"Yeah... nice to meet you." You replied and gave him a sweet (yet fake) smile. You admit that the man was quite hot. His light cyan hair reached his waist and his orange eye were striking. However, one of his eyes had an eye patch and you were sure that if you asked, he would turn away and would refuse to tell you.

"If you're going to smile, at least do it when you feel like it." he hummed.

Your jaw dropped, "H-how would you know about that?"

He smirked and reached out his hand to you, "Sakuma Jirou. Trainer for the Teikoku soccer team."

You hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook it. "[l/n] [f/n]."

Both of you retracted back your hands away from each other. Sakuma cleared his throat, "...so~"

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

He looked at you, "Kidou told me to call for you."

"Shit." You cussed out.

You sighed loudly and told him, "Where's the soccer club room?"

TUGUDUGTUGUDUGDUGTUGDUGTUGTUGTUG~

(was that even the same beat?xD)

You walked up to Kidou and tapped his shoulder, "Need me?"

Kidou turned and smirked at you, "Yes. You're a former renowned business agent, right?"

"How would you know that? Are you _stalking_ me?" You frowned.

Kidou rolled his eyes, "No, but, apparently, your old company is."

He threw you a folder. You sniffed and opened it. Inside were documents and cut-out articles of you. You dug out a letter from the president of the company.

_[l/n]-_

_You were by far the most interesting and best employee the company had. See, our company is undergoing serious problems and we want you to help us. _

**_President Jiminjo_**

You sighed and stalked off with the papers in your hands, but not knowing what to do with them.

* * *

"Thank you, [l/n]-sensei!" a student got up and walked out of your office.

You smiled and then quickly dropped it as Sakuma entered the room. You cleared your throat and spoke steadily, "You needed something?"

Ever since you had

"This is school, not company." Sakuma smirked, "Nice to know that you didn't reply to the company for the last five months."

"You gonna miss me, huh? Ain't that sweet?" You smirked back.

Pink tinted his cheeks, but it quickly washed away, so you weren't sure if it was true or not. He fake-coughed and sat down on the couch, "I have a problem."

"Oh, really? Care to say?" You asked and poured coffee for him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Wait, let me just..." You added sugar and cream on the coffee and served it to him. You sat down next to him and faced him, "What were you saying?"

"...about that, well there's this person-and that person is a really great guy and I always is so amazed when I'm with that person. IreallywanttoconfesssomethingtothatpersonbutIfeelt hatthepersonwillrejectmeand...uh, what should I do?"

You giggled, "You are_ so_ in love, but I think you should confess to her. Life is all about risks, right?"

Sakuma's throat was red. "U-uh...yeah."

"So~ who's the lucky one?"

"...u-un..."

"Come on! I won't tell!"

"Y-you will!"

"Sakuma~"

"...n-no!"

"Pweeeaseeeee~"

"...a-alright!"

"Yeah!"

He looked at you seriously and leaned forward to kiss you. You blinked once, twice, thrice, frice...? Okay, you just blinked~ :3 And he broke off the kiss. He looked so embarrassed that he quickly stood up, bowed at you and rushed out the door.

"...?"

Somehow, the next days were quieter than usual. No Sakuma, no one surprising you, no jumping and no... jokes. Sakuma always teased you and you just rolled your eyes and laughed with him.

You heart ached, missing his aura, his smile, his... everything...

You sighed and walked to the Inazuma Tower (for something dramatic. :3 ). The moment you stepped on the top, you saw Sakuma leaning on the fence (?). Your heart raced by seeing him and you almost ran to him, but you stopped.

The atmosphere was so awkward and he haven't seen you yet.

"I know you're there, [l/n]."

Strike that.

"...u-um... Sakuma? Y-you have b-been avoiding me, huh?" You stammered as you walked towards him.

He turned around and sighed, "Maybe. I w-was kinda scared in seeing your reaction."

"But you don't have to be."

Both of you widened your eyes. You looked surprised that _that_ came out of your mouth. You sighed shakily and opened your mouth to continue, "I-I missed you, Sakuma. Your antics, your crazy jokes and your stories. I-I really missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Of course, Sakuma! You're my friend! My best friend, in fact."

Sakuma's eyes darkened, "Whatever. I didn't even liked you from the start."

_CRACK!_

With the words left from his mouth, your heart had split into two.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

"Miss [l/n]? Paperwork." Your secretary advised.

You left Teikoku and worked at your old company again. You were so hurt by what Sakuma said that you went straight away from him. If he hated you, then what's the point of being there?

"...yeah..." You yawned and spun your chair around, "Boring~"

This is why you wanted to be a guidance councilor.

"[l/n]!"

You whipped around, "President!"

"Paperwork?"

"On it, sir!"

You quickly worked.

After that scenario, you decided to walk around Inazuma Mall for lunch. You already ate your lunch, and you were just walking around in circles so you can pass the time. But, you bumped into someone you never wanted to see again...

Sakuma.

"[l/n]?"

"Y-_you_?" You half-shouted.

"Gee, [l/n], you make it sound like I'm an alien."

You giggled, but quickly stopped, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Eating for lunch, I guess."

"...o-oh."

"Gonna tell me where you work now?"

"Oh! I work for- wait! Why should I tell you?!"

"I don't know, because I'm your 'best friend', apparently."

"...that was back then! You got angry at me for no reason at all!"

"_Of course_, I did it for a reason!"

"Oh, really?! Why?"

"B-because..."

"You can't even state it."

"Because I love you!"

...

..

.

"What?" You blinked.

"I-I can't accept that you like me as a friend only."

You looked up to him with wide eyes. He just confessed to you! What are you gonna do, gurl?

"I-I-"

"I love you, [l/n]. But you only see me as a friend."

You shook your head and then kissed him on the lips. And you murmured against his lips, "Don't even start on that."

Sakuma smiled and deepened the kiss, all while pulling you closer. You two broke off, seconds later. Sakuma grinned at you and muttered at your ear, "Shouldn't you be at work by now?"

You widened your eyes as you looked at your watch. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

Sakuma just laughed in the background.

* * *

**How was it, minna? ;D**

**Who's next?**

**P.S. For those of you who comments who should I write next... please go over the titles of each chapter. Sorry, but one one-shot per character, regardless of which season. :D**


	20. Aphrodi-kun

**Romantic**

_Afuro Terumi_

You touched, sighed and looked down to your puffy dress.

"...auntie..."

"What? Is it too heavy? I'm sure you can manage that! And I told you to call me mom, [f/n]."

"Y-yes, mom."

Your auntie smiled. You were definitely not related to that woman, but you were forced to come with her as your auntie never had a husband and she wanted kids. Your real parents were workers in your auntie's mansion, but you were forbidden to see them.

Besides, you don't want to see your auntie angry tonight, it was Aki's birthday after all. Kino Aki was one of the first children to ever step here, and tonight is the night she would be independent. 18 years old...mmm

"Anyway, your brothers and sisters are waiting downstairs. You're the only one who isn't there."

"...right. I'll go now, mom."

"Good, Terumi is outside waiting for you."

You gulped and nodded. You weren't used to Aphrodi being called 'Terumi', but that's just one cause on why you didn't like being with him. Another reason was that Aphrodi was so proper and obedient. You were a mess and you did things out of fear. It was awkward to talk to him.

"Hello, [f/n]." Aphrodi smiled at you.

"...hello..."

Aphrodi pursed his lips and let you walk on first. You did and he followed behind you. The trip to your room and to the dining room was short and you only had to go down a set of stairs as the dining room was already down below.

Your auntie loved children, that's why she adopted all of the first-born of your small town. The amount of children in the mansion was (probably) less than fifty, but it was still a lot.

"[f/n]-chan!" Ally blocked your way.

"Ally~" You grinned at her and you two hugged each other.

"Aphrodi!" Ally smiled and went up to him. You frowned, but waited for them to finish.

"Hello, Ally." Aphrodi bowed.

"Cut the crap, Aphrodi. Endou-kun and the others are waiting for you." Ally grinned.

Aphrodi's ears turned pink, "...you don't mean to say..."

"They know everything."

Aphrodi growled, "I hate you."

"Love you, too~" Ally cackled.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes and rushed off to somewhere. Ally turned and smirked at you, "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be _unforgettable_."

You rolled your eyes and you set out to find Aki.

Aki was sitting on a throne. You went up to her and gave her a bracelet. Her eyes shined bright and she quickly grabbed it. She wore it on her wrist and she grinned at you.

"You remembered, [f/n]! You're the coolest sis ever!"

You smiled weakly at her, "You always talked about it everyday, so I decided that the bracelet's my gift. Happy birthday, Aki-chan."

"Thank you~"

_20 minutes later..._

"Alright! Ready? Set. Start!" Haruna started the game.

All of you eyed each other warily. Just then, Ally stood up and spoke, "I'm dead!"

"Whoa, that killer is fast." Most of you muttered.

"I'm dead!" Haruna stood up.

Your hands were sweating, some kind of police you are. If you didn't find out who the killer was, you would be forced to dance with music.

"I'm alive!" Ally sat back down.

You exhaled. Thank goodness. You eyed out other people.

"I'm dead." Endou's voice rang out.

"I'm dead." Natsumi stood up.

You gulped. This was not good.

"Police! Hurry up!" Ally wailed.

You bit your lip and looked at the person beside you. Aphrodi smirked and winked.

You gulped and stood up, "The police is dead."

The people grinned at each other and cheered. You sweat dropped, "Why is everybody so happy?"

"So, you're the police, who's the killer, then?" Gouenji asked.

Some pointed at Aphrodi and others pointed at Genda (:").

"What?"

"Joker," Natsumi confessed.

Ally grinned, "Hey! That's cheating if you don't say, 'The joker is dead'."

Natsumi smirked back.

"Hn." Gouenji snorted.

"Who's the doctor?" You asked.

"...me." Sakuma smiled.

"Well, this is all solved. [f/n]'s gonna dance!" Ally grinned.

Your face went red, "E-eeeh?!"

"Come on, [f/n]! Just one dance!"

"Hai~ Hai~"

"[f/n]!"

You blushed, "E-eto~"

"[f/n]-chan!" Ally grinned wider.

Aki walked up behind you, "Do it for me?"

You gulped and stuttered, "H-hai, Aki-chan..."

Someone grabbed your wrist and smirked at you, "I'll help."

Your face was flushed pure red by now, "A-aphrodi?!"

"WOOOT!"

"YEOW!"

"Yeah~"

Aphrodi positioned you on the middle of the dance floor. You gulped and looked at Aphrodi, "I don't know how to dance."

"Nonsense, I see you everyday dancing to this song."

"What song?!"

"-_and I'd give up forever to touch you_-" [Iris by Goo Goo Dolls]

You blushed as Aphrodi placed his hands around your waist. He whispered to your ear, "Just go with the rhythm, your friends are watching."

"...o-okay..."

You danced to the song with Aphrodi. Somehow, you felt comfortable and you actually danced with him normally. Without tripping, accidentally stepping on his foot and etc. etc...

When the dance was finally over, you couldn't take your eyes off Aphrodi. Was his eyes always that red? Was his skin that flawless before? Was his face that handsome before? Why were you so comfortable with him just now?

Aphrodi smiled at you, "Are we going to dance to another, too?"

Your face flushed, "A-ah! No! I-I'm just hungry~"

*insert sound effects here*

You sighed as you held the railings of the terrace. You watched the view of the town and sighed at its beauty. The view reminded you of Aphrodi...

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Hey~ Don't look at me! I BLAME ENDOU!

"[f/n]! The speech is about to start!" Ally called for you.

You calmed down and walked to where the speech was taking place. Aki walked up and spoke, "I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys. You're really great friends and siblings. I will miss all of you. I love you guys and will always remember you."

Aki sobbed, but grinned anyways.

"You can always visit Ichinose!" a voice shouted.

All of you laughed and most of the girls cried. You were crying yourself and it completely ruined your makeup. But you didn't care. Aki was going away and you're still stuck here.

Aki laughed, too and began saying, "And about relationships... when I get back here: Aphrodi! You better have confessed!"

Aphrodi's face went pink and rolled his eyes.

Your heart pounded. Did Aphrodi like someone? Could it be you? You shook away the thoughts and remembered he liked Ally as company better than you.

You shouldn't even feel this way. You ought to be disliking him.

But no~ You have to have this weird feeling that swells up in your chest and-

"[f/n]? Aren't you going to leave the floor?" Aphrodi tapped your shoulder.

You jumped in surprise and smiled apologetically at him, "Uh... yeah. Sorry, 'bout that."

"Wanna dance with me? One more time?" Aphrodi smiled.

Your face reddened. "I-it's okay... I-I'll just go..."

You turned to leave, but Aphrodi pulled you back. He whispered to your ear, "[f/n], you really don't have a choice."

"-_I will never let you fall_-" [Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]

You blushed (you really got to lessen that red-face... _things_) and danced slowly with Aphrodi.

"A-Aphrodi?"

"Hmm...?"

"...about what Aki said..."

"Oh, the thing that I liked someone?"

"...e-er, yeah."

"What about it?"

You inhaled deep and- "Who is she?"

Aphrodi just smiled and danced with you until the song ended. You noticed that you two were the only ones on the dance floor and that your friends/siblings were just grinning and smirking at all sides.

Well, isn't this a little nice scene? :D

You hid your face inside Aphrodi's shirt. It sounds corny, but you smelled a thousand of lively roses and, honestly, you couldn't get enough of it.

When the song ended, Aphrodi kissed your hand (since he's a gentleman, after all) and he whispered to you, so low that it made you shiver, something you truly wouldn't forget...

What is it?

.

.

.

.

Okay, okay, I shouldn't keep you waiting.

.

.

.

I'll stop! Geez.

.

.

.

"As for the girl... well, I'm looking at her already."

You didn't know what came over you, but all you knew next that you and Aphrodi were doing a makeup session on the middle of the dance floor. There were cries of 'Gross!', 'EEEEWW!', 'I thought you were GAY!', and 'Afuro [l/n]!'.

You laughed it all later, but in that moment, everything was...

..._romantic_.

* * *

**Okay, okay, so I rushed it and that I placed Aphrodi rather someone else, BUT!**

**Aphrodi is actually my favorite character and 20 is my favorite number, so... I hope you understand! :)**

**I really appreciate if you still reviewed! :D**

**Next VICTIM? :D**


	21. Genda-kun

**Drunk**

_Genda Koujirou_

The first time you met Genda was when you two were in elementary. You were new to the school and was really shy (back then, only). Genda was your seatmate before and he kept talking to his friends about soccer.

"Hey, Genda! Who do you think will win the FFI?" his friend asked him.

"Japan, of course! But, if they don't: I say Spain!"

"I think Italy will win!"

"Eh? Argentina!"

You eavesdropped on their conversation. Your big brother himself loved soccer and he forced every knowledge he had on soccer in you. Your older sister would just shake away his advises and would just listen to some Vocaloid.

Spoiled sister, I know.

You watched most of the country's representatives' matches. The only one who you would think would win was Brazil, but you chose not to say that to them.

The first conversation you had with Genda was when your teacher forced all of you to get to know your seatmate.

"Hey! My name's Genda Koujirou!" he said, while sticking out his hand.

"[l/n] [f/n]." You replied and shook his hand.

Genda grinned, "Do you like soccer?"

You sweat dropped. Is this what boys think about every time?

"Yeah. It's pretty cool, but I haven't played yet." You replied.

"Really? I'll teach you!"

"E-eh?!"

"Come on! I love teaching to people soccer!"

"W-well, if it doesn't bother you..."

"I'll meet you after school then!"

The first time you watched him played soccer was later that day. And the first time you actually enjoyed soccer. You and Genda laughed, kicked and had a blast all afternoon.

"Say, Genda?" you asked him when both of you were about to go to a nearby field.

"Hn?"

"What's your position?"

"Goalkeeper. What's yours?"

"I dunno, but I wanna be a libero **(?)**. Because they can do offense and defense."

"That's great, then! You'd be great out there!"

"Ah! And I bet you'd be call 'King of the Goalkeepers' or something like that."

"Right!"

The last time you saw Genda was when the whole Teikoku soccer team was wiped out by Zeus Academy. You didn't know which hospital he was transferred and that you were transferred to another school (blaming your parents here) which leads to never seeing Genda again.

Until now.

"Sho! Where the fuck did you throw my homework?!" You growled.

"On your bed!"

"It's not there!"

"Look again, [f/n]-chan!"

You sighed. This is one reason you didn't want to be roommates with Shoujiki. She was _disorganized_. (I don't think disorganized is the right word for her. I should say: 'the worst typhoon you'll ever hear/feel from'- OW!)

But she was still your best friend and probably the only girl who could understand you without trying.

"Damn it, Sho! You're eighteen years old! Act like one!" You scolded her.

"NEVER!"

_Ding dong~_

"Get the door, Sho! It's the least you can do!" You shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

You spotted your homework on Sho's four-poster bed (yet she said it was on yours). You smiled in relief and continued to arrange your things for your school tomorrow (you're probably at college).

After doing that real quick, you opened the door of your (and Sho's) bedroom. You spotted the living room and saw that Sho was greeting her brother, Hire.

"Hey, Hire." You grinned.

Hire smirked back at you, "Hello, [f/n]. Pleasure to meet you here."

"No boyfriends with you?" You teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"He brought a friend." Sho piped up.

"Knew it." You snorted.

"I'm not gay! Neither is he!" Hire exclaimed.

"Why are you defending him then?" You teased.

"Because... well, uh-"

The door opened, and out came a person you never expected to see.

"Genda?!"

"That's why," you heard Hire muttered.

"Hello, [f/n]." Genda smiled.

Your jaw dropped, "Uh-uh..."

Sho grinned at both of you. "I see what's going on here!"

"Eh?" all of you questioned.

"Genda and [f/n]-chan are ex-lovers!"

You face-palmed yourself and Genda sweat dropped. Hire put on a dead-panned face and replied to Sho, "Actually, they're just friends who haven't seen each other in 10 years."

"How did you compute the years?" You gaped at Hire.

"I love math."

"It's a sad world you live in, brother." Sho 'tch'-ed.

Hire rolled his eyes and shot back, "You're just jealous."

Genda walked up to you and held out a hand, his eyes glinted as if the two of you were talking about soccer. He greeted you, "Nice to meet you again, [f/n]."

You smiled and took his hand. "Likewise."

* * *

"You know a better shop?" Genda drawled out.

"Not really." You replied, "But I know it's not gonna bore you."

"Any shop is better than this. Lead the way." Genda said and stood up from his chair.

If there was one thing you hated messing up, it was Sho's request when you twp have your long-awaited high school reunion. You know Sho would freak out if she didn't have the right dress for the reunion. (I know it's too frickin' early, but I just wanted something to cherish you with.)

(By cherish, I mean: embarrassed)

"Here it is... _Gloriously_. Sho always went here if she needed more shoes." You said.

Genda smirked, "Seems like it."

"What do you mean?" You narrowed your eyes.

Genda shrugged and replied, "Hire would show me pictures of you and Sho. By the way, you looked hot when you wore that Christmas dress last year."

Your cheeks burned, but you didn't know why... you were proud of these things. Not embarrassed. Or were your cheeks saying something else? You decided to reply nonchalantly, "Whatever..."

Genda smiled innocently and followed you inside the shop.

"Awesome! It has a boy's side?" Genda gawked at the small (yet completely satisfying) space which was full of boys and general things that boys like. Wait... I mean, '_What **men** like_.'

(Well, not really.)

"... I'll come back for you," you muttered. You were sure Genda didn't heard you as he was already floating to the small area.

You rolled your eyes and looked for the dress Sho wanted...

"Found it!" You exclaimed as you pulled out a dress.

You immediately fell in love with it and wished that it was for you to wear. But, unfortunately, Sho was rather selfish and possessive. Definitely a yandere, you thought.

You paid for the dress and immediately went to the small area to wait for Genda, who (apparently) was already waiting for you.

"That took earlier than expected." Genda said as he walked out with you.

"Why? You expected me to go around the store for 5 whole minutes?"

"Well, yeah."

You snorted, but admitted, "Well, I would, but Sho loves to be on time."

"Well, let's get going."

"To where?"

"We have three hours until Sho finds us and rip our heads off," Genda smirked at you and opened his mouth, "so, we have to take advantage of it."

* * *

"Let me get this straight: you actually planned to take me here?" You asked Genda as the waiter left.

"Yep." Genda replied.

"Since when?"

"Since I saw you, duh," Genda said, and then he took a sip of his water.

Your face turned red and stammered, "W-what?"

Genda coughed and muttered, "Never mind..."

You gulped and looked down. It feels like a date, but it shouldn't be. The two of you were just friends after all, nothing else! But... is this considered a date? You didn't like dates, that's why you were glad you weren't a boy. You'd have to plan a lot and you have to make sure the girl likes you or something by the end of the date. Would you even say yes if he asks if you want to be with him forever? Wait... isn't that called proposal? Why were you even thinking like that? Does this mean you actually wish for marriage? But you were still in school! Why are you even having these thoughts...?

(Not my problem. If anything, I was voicing out your thoughts.)

(P.S. If you don't want to read that... well, read it on your own! I'm not gonna summarize it for ya!)

Where was I?

.

.

.

Oh, yeah:

Genda looked at you curiously as he already saw something come out of your mouth (a ghost maybe...?). He coughed and uttered, "If you don't want to go on a date, it's just fine with me. But we have to make you excited for that high school reunion of yours."

"I don't need to be excited... I'm already quivering with anticipation." You lied. (Truth to be told, your knees were becoming jelly with nervousness because of this date (_OMG! IT"S ACTUALLY A DATE!_ -you say) and a part because you were seeing your friends back in high school.)

"Mhm... I'm supposed to believe that, right?" Genda's words laced with sarcasm.

You sighed and gave up. You admitted it, "Okay; I'm nervous, but it's about this 'date'..."

Genda smirked and remarked, "It's not a date if you don't want it to be. And you _may_ say that you're not nervous for your reunion, but your studies are wearing you down, right?"

And then it hit you.

(Not literally, but it would help some of us a lot.)

OW!

Potassium! I give up! (You might think it doesn't make any sense, but I assure you: It does. Just think about elements...)

"You just wanted to hang out with me, do you?" You observed.

"Uhh..." Genda was speechless.

"You do, don't you?!" You insisted.

He confessed, "Okay! You got me! But is it really that bad?"

You nodded your head, "Problem solved."

"Sometimes, you amaze me, [l/n] [f/n]." Genda stated.

You blushed, but accepted the compliment. You conceded to him, "You do, too, Genda."

"Right, I'm gonna make this a night to remember." Genda vowed as he grinned at you.

Well, it looked like he wouldn't let you go.

* * *

"Well?!" Sho demanded.

You yawned and replied back, "Well what?"

"Please explain to me how my dress was mailed to me by the mailman and that you came trotting back here after midnight?!" Sho shrieked.

You covered your ears, but decided to respond, "I forgot the time."

"Why is that?!" Sho bellowed.

Geez, she's scary, man.

"Genda and I were enjoying the night!" You exclaimed.

Sho gasped and stepped off your bed and then squealed. She asked, "Did you two do it then?"

"Do what?" You questioned back as you decided to sit up from your bed.

"Y-you know..." Sho stammered as she blushed (you raised your eyebrows at this one), "...m-made a baby?"

"N-NANI?!" You yelled and blushed at the same time.

"N-nothing! Geez~ I just... wanna know what happened..."

"I..." You trailed off as you smacked your head and tried to remember something, "... damn, this feels like the Hangover."

Sho snapped her fingers and rushed off to the living room of your apartment.

"Where are you going?!" You called out.

"To Genda!" she shot back.

You widened your eyes and ran after her. When you reached her, she was already knocking on Genda's door. You huffed and walked up to her. You remarked, "You know, I'm betting he doesn't know..."

Sho stuck out her tongue and then bellowed, "GENDA!"

_Creak!_

"What do you fucking need?" Genda growled at both of you when he opened the door.

Honestly, you were hurt because of him growling at you. But that didn't matter because you were too busy absorbing the heavenly body in front of you. (Well, uh- _literally_! I don't mean planets and stuff like that.)

You gulped and looked somewhere else when you realized the you were staring.

But I wouldn't blame ya. I would've drooled if I ever saw him like you're seeing him now.

But what are you looking at exactly?

Well, basically: Genda's half-naked.

Yes.

Your Genda.

He's half-naked.

With no top.

And you can practically see his chest.

Which were golden.

And he has six-pack abs.

Six.

Pack.

Abs.

...

Anyway, Genda smirked once he caught you staring.

"You know, I should go out like this often if it makes you speechless." Genda bragged.

You glared at him and Sho giggled. Sho began asking, "Did you two have sex last night?"

Wow. She is_ so_ blunt.

Genda threw his head back and laughed, like seriously: laughed. At your face, at her face and... oh, there's only two of you... never mind.

"If I say yes, will you not kick me?" Genda laughed.

"Whatever you reply will make me kick you." You grumbled.

"In that case, I shall speak the truth." Genda announced as he winked at you, "Come in."

**Genda's story:**

See, after I took [f/n] to the movies (and mailed Sho's dress), I invited her to The Hangout. It's a bar, but she didn't knew that and said yes to me. We went in and she was reluctant to enter. I forced her and she had no choice, but to come in. We came in and the bartenders liked her body and quickly flirted with her.

I, of course, saved [f/n] by saying she was my sister and that she was too young. They stopped flirting and gave her a drink. She cautiously drank it when the bartender said it was not alcoholic.

She drank it anyways and she ended up getting high. I know when to stop drinking, but I still felt a little dizzy. She brought me everywhere she could think of.

We ended up on top of [f/n]'s school and she was peaceful, unlike the past hours. She faced forward to me and said, "This was the best day ever." And then she fell asleep on me. I took her to the apartment and woke her up. She didn't have complaints and entered the apartment quickly.

**Finished.**

Slowly, you vaguely remembered the things you had done last night. All the images were blurry and the only thing that remained prominent to you was:

_"Genda..."_

You knew you said that, but you couldn't help noticing the tone of your voice when you said that.

"That was so sweet!" Sho giggled, but she calmed herself down. "But that doesn't excuse you tow for not kissing each other!"

Sho pouted and went back to your apartment, boasting about how she had much more kisses from guys than you did. Genda grinned at you and stood up. You followed his example.

"That wasn't what happened, right?" You crossed your arms.

"Not really, you said you loved me," Genda boasted and then grabbed your waist with his arm.

_"Genda... I-I... love you..."_

"Huh, I really said that." You thought.

"Yep. But that doesn't matter..." GEnda said breathlessly.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because I feel the same way."

You let his lips capture yours.

.

.

.

"HAH?! I KNEW IT!"

(In case you didn't know, that was Sho: The Meddler.)

YEAOW!

* * *

**Whatdya think? :D**

**Pick (because I feel like I owe the people who asked them): Ibuki Munemasa or Suzuno Fuusuke?**

**REVIEW! Onegai?**


	22. Suzuno-kun

**Names**

_Suzuno Fuusuke [Gazel]_

_'Basically, Suzuno had the most votes, soo~_

_I dunno what to write. T.T_

_What's that, subconsciousness? You're thinking of something? What! What do you mean I'm a horrible writer?! Look at my reviews! and reads! and-and...'_

"Oi! [l/n]! The monster needs you now!"

"I don't think calling her 'monster' would make her like you more."

"Shut up!"

_SMACK!_

You opened your eyes. What a strange dream! Why did you dream about that? And who was that girl (I'm already admitting I'm a girl here, guys~) who talked to her subconscious? Is that even possible? But what bothered you the most was the name 'Suzuno'... it seemed familiar...

"Oi! [l/n]! Are you listening?!"

You turned around, "Burn-san!"

Burn growled, "I told you! Call me Nagumo! Geez!"

"G-gomen~ N-nagumo-san!" You squeaked out.

"Stop it, Nagumo," Gazel scolded and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Hitomiko-san asked for all of us."

"Why?"

Some weeks after the whole 'Alien' event fiasco and you still kept calling everyone by their Alien name. All of them scolded to you that you should call them by their names, yet it somehow didn't fit right. You tried your best, though.

The only thing bothering you was...

"Gazel-san?" You asked as the three of you walked back to the dining room.

"Hmm?"

"What's your real name?"

Gazel looked at you and then opened his mouth for a response, "... don't bother."

You pouted, but kept silent. Every time you asked Gazel for his real name, he'll hold your gaze for a while and reply the same sentence, '... don't bother.'

But you wanted to ask him his real name.

The two of them lead you outside. You decided to ask them about this, "Why are we going outside?"

Gazel smiled sincerely at you and opened his mouth to reply, "Because all of us will eat outside."

"Like a picnic?" You said, excitedly.

"It _is_ a picnic." Nagumo drawled.

"[f/n]-san!" You heard Reina call you. You spotted her and ran up to the girls. All of you chatted and seriously had fun talking with each other and stuff. Even the food was amazing. You generally didn't want this day to end.

"[f/n]-san~" Reina emphasized your name as she scooted over to you.

"Nani?" You asked between bights of your sandwich.

"I heard you liked Gazel." Reina grinned.

You blushed and mumbled, "...o-of course... he's my friend."

Reina rolled her eyes and insisted, "More than a friend."

"I don't!" You complained, "Why do people keep saying that? He's my best friend!"

Reina winked at you and then teased, "Can't keep denying that, [f/n]-san~"

You thought about it more, though. You liked to know Gazel's true name, but you were just curious. And what kind of a best friend wouldn't know her own best friend's real name?! You also happen to love Gazel's company as he was punny (see what I did there?xD) and that he was easy to talk to. So, really, what was so wrong about that?!

"[f/n]," a rough voice interrupted your thoughts.

You looked behind you and broke into a grin.

"Hitomiko-nee!" the girls chorused.

"Hitomiko-san!" the boys chorused.

"Happy lunch, minna," Hitomiko replied, warmly and then she looked at you, "Come with me, [f/n]."

"H-hai!" You stammered. (Hitomiko can make people nervous.)

You followed Hitomiko and she lead you to the front gate. There were parents everywhere. Hitomiko lead you to an older man along with his daughter. You panicked, slightly. It meant that you were being given to a foster family.

"This is her, [l/n] [f/n]." Hitomiko looked up to the couple.

The man crouched over and held your shoulder. He smiled slightly and nodded. He looked up to Hitomiko and spoke, "This is her, Hitomiko... [l/n]'s daughter..."

"Y-you know my parents?" You questioned.

The man agreed with your statement, "Yes, they were my friends back in the day..."

The girl looked at you and announced, "My name's...

(If you guess the man and girl, you get an invisible cookie!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kudou Fuyuka."

You grinned widely and shook her hand (even though she wasn't offering it). "Pleasure to meet you!"

She looked surprise, but slowly smiled back, "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

"Do you think I look nice in this, nee-chan?" You asked as you walked down the stairs of your house.

Fuyuka looked up from the TV. She approved, "Definitely. Where are you going?"

"A date." You said simply.

"EH?"

"What? It's only natural."

"D-demo~ we're going to Liocott Island, remember?"

"Huh. I forgot about that. This will take about an hour and so. Besides, we're not even sure we're going to Liocott Island, anyway. What if Endou-san and the others lose?" You remarked.

Fuyuka had worried lines on her forehead, "Don't say that, [f/n]-chan!"

"Nani? About how Inazuma Japan can lose? As far as I know, Korea is a challenging country." You pointed out.

Fuyuka pouted... and then sighed, "Just make sure you watch the finals."

"Hai~"

You walked out of the house and saw your date. You squealed, "Aphrodi~"

Aphrodi offered his hand for you. You grinned and clutched it. Aphrodi began saying, "You look nice today, [f/n]... someone you have to meet?"

"Dude, I just said I'd be going with you... Fuyuka-san and my dad just said yes, as long as it's not from Sun Garden. He said he suspects Hitomiko-san or something."

Aphrodi smirked, "Does that mean he thinks that they'll win against Fire Dragon? You should focus on the main enemy..."

"'Course."

"Impossible." Aphrodi was smirking much more.

"Good luck at the finals, anyway!"

"Hai~ hai~"

The both of you chatted (I know, why are you dating him? You just wait~) and then you went to the mall. Truthfully, you and Aphrodi were just friends. You hung out with each other because there are times you get bored... and to just make Fuyuka jealous that you have a date.

_~riing!_

Aphrodi jumped in surprise, but answered his phone... "Excuse me, [f/n]."

You nodded and then concentrated on your milkshake.

"-what do you mean I need to?"

"-I'm busy!"

"-what?!"

"-tell him to don't!"

"-captain's there, he should help you!"

"-out."

"-you can't come!"

"-handle him!"

"-I don't care!"

"-fine..."

"-it's not my fault!"

"-Suzuno!"

You sputtered your milkshake. Aphrodi raised his eyebrow as he saw the milkshake all over the table. He quickly closed his phone and then at beside you.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"D-did you just say Suzuno?" You stammered.

"Well, yeah."

"Is he your teammate?"

"Yes."

"Is he from Sun Garden?"

"You should know him. He says you were his closest friend."

"C-closest...?" You sputtered.

Could it be? The same name you have heard on your last day in Sun Garden... it was possible, but was it the truth? You watched as Aphrodi furrowed his eyebrows at you and you were speechless.

"What?" Aphrodi asked.

"I know his name," you muttered.

"What?" he insisted.

"I know his name!" You shouted gleefully and then hugged your friend.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes and replied, "Good for you, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you know what this means?!"

Aphrodi shrugged, "You know his name?"

"No! I know his full name! I can face him~" You giggled.

"You can face him? Why?"

You let go and then storied him, "See, when I was about to pack my things and leave Sun Garden... Gazel said that I should know his name by the time we see each other again."

"You know his full name?" Aphrodi confusedly questioned.

"Yep! Nagumo-san told me that it started with an 'F' and ended with a 'E'... it also rhymes with Kuudere. So, i thought immediately, 'Fuusuke'!" You grinned.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you even bothered... you could have just kissed him and he'll do anything for you."

You blushed, "Wh-what?"

"Aphrodi!" someone growled, "Where is that shitty little-?!"

You looked up at the surprised Gazel. He bit his lip and turned around, muttering, "Sorry..."

"Suzuno!" you called for him.

Gazel just walked faster. You frowned and then rushed up to him, "Suzuno~"

"What?" he whispered.

"Your name suits you." You grinned at him.

He looked at you and then sighed, "Promise me something."

"Sure." You smiled at him, "...as long as I can do it."

"Right. Promise to never hug other boys again."

"What?! Why?"

Suzuno smirked and whispered huskily in your ear, "I'm selfish."

Your neck felt hot, plus your heart was beating loudly. You weren't quite sure if Suzuno heard it or not. Maybe Reina was right, you thought, maybe I _do_ like him. Even it seemed too good to be true, you had a feeling he also felt the same way.

"S-suzuno?" You stammered.

"Yeah?" Suzuno backed away from you.

"I-I..."

Suzuno raised his eyebrow.

"I know your name!" You shouted gleefully.

Suzuno laughed and then pulled you in, "Yeah, congrats, [f/n]."

And you celebrated the knowing-of-Gazel's-name with a kiss.

* * *

**How was it? 0.0**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to Ibuki... so: stay tuned! ;D**


	23. Ibuki-kun

**The Fright of the Player**

_Ibuki Munemasa_

If I would be an animal, I'd be a vulture. Of course, you wouldn't agree with me on this. I can't blame you. Basically, a vulture would be a frightening thing to run across with. A vulture is much more scarier than a lion. Well, for me... that is...___  
_

Why am I telling you this?

It's not that I don't have anything to write about (or, for this matter, narrate to you about), but the way I described the vulture from the first paragraph is how you feel whenever Ibuki looks at you.

Yes, _you_: [l/n] [f/n].

How should I put this? Well, as far as I know, your brother was part of his basketball team. You watched their practice everyday and your brother has never had a chance to touch the ball. Ibuki was always there to steal the spotlight from your brother and his friends.

However, Ibuki has left and the Gassan Kunimitsu basketball team was beginning to become stronger and tougher. Thanks to your brother's leadership, they had much more coordination and teamwork.

"[f/n]! Turn on the TV!" your brother yelled as he rushed downstairs.

You raised your eyebrow, but complied. You asked, "What channel?"

"Just turn it on! Any channel is good!"

You sighed and watched as the TV turned on.

"-_amazing! I swear, Shinsei Inazuma Japan is becoming stronger than ever before!_"

"What is this?" you inquired.

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan. You know, the one Ibuki joined."

"Why are we watching this again?"

"Because, apparently, they won against... Mach Tiger, was it?" your brother looked at you for confirmation.

You shrugged. "I don't watch soccer."

"Ah- something like that."

"..."

"Anyway," your brother continued, turning off the TV, "we're visiting them tomorrow."

Your jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Of course... congratulating them is the right thing to do, right?"

"Not if they contain one of the most cocky player in the entire planet!"

Your brother laughed. "You still hold a grudge against that?"

You pouted and then walked off.

"We're still visiting them!" Your brother called out, "You're coming whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Your brother was a persuasive man.

"I hate you," you muttered to him.

He grinned, "I love you, too, sis."

Your brother looked up to the building. You sighed and watched as a woman opened the door and smiled at both of you. She glanced at you and then asked, "Who are you visiting?"

"Ibuki." Your brother replied quickly.

"Oh! Great!" the elder woman smiled, "I was wondering when Ibuki's girlfriend would visit!"

Your face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I-I'm not his girlfriend!"

Your brother chuckled and explained, "We're just his friends."

"Really? A handsome lad like him... are you sure you're not his girlfriend?"

"Y-yes!" You exclaimed.

The woman giggled, "All right, then. This way!"

You sighed heavily as your brother nudged you. He proceeded to whisper in your ear, "I know you love him." You slapped his face away and then rolled your eyes.

Your brother guffawed until the elder woman stopped and began announcing, "Ibuki, someone wants to see you."

Your brother winked at you and stepped forward, "Nice meeting you again, Ibuki."

"[l/n]?!" Ibuki sounded shocked. Nonetheless, you heard shuffling and Ibuki shook your brother's hand.

"You remember [f/n], right?" Your brother motioned towards you.

You sighed and then nodded at Ibuki. "...hey."

"[l/n]." Ibuki greeted back.

"Anyway, we're here on behalf of the team. Congratulations, Ibuki!" Your brother grinned.

You looked up to Ibuki. "Yeah, what he said."

Shocked, Ibuki's lips curved into a smile. "Thanks, guys."

"Mhm~ anyway, basketball for old times sake?" Your brother asked him.

Ibuki nodded, "Game!"

You sighed and muttered with a wave of distaste, "Boys."

Your brother winked at you as the captain of Shinsei Inazuma Japan grinned and said cheerfully, "We'll cheer for Ibuki! Right, minna?"

The others looked at each other for a moment... and then sighed, "Hai!"

* * *

"One-on-one with Ibuki."

"Mhm."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want to."

"It's suicide."

"You boast of him too much."

"What?!" You gritted your teeth, "Fine, whatever! If you got beaten by Ibuki... don't go crying to me!"

Your brother smiled. "I never said I wanted to win."

Your eyes widened as your brother changed into his jersey. He clapped you on the back and walked off to start the match. You pursed your lips and followed him to the court.

You spotted Ibuki sitting on a nearby bench, his teammates cheering him on. Once, you saw a pink-haired girl patting his back and repeating the words, "Good luck, Ibuki-kun!"

Usually, you would shrug that off, but you felt a wave of anger for that girl.

You shook your head and focused on your brother. "Good luck, bro."

Your brother laughed, "Of course."

"Why do you keep laughing...?"

"I find your situation funny."

"What situation?!"

"See you, sis."

"Wait!"

Your brother ignored your wails and did warm-ups. You sighed and sat on an empty bench... waiting for the events to unfold. (Obviously, you weren't going to like this.)

When the game started, your eyes was locked on your brother. He was a great point guard and had a flexible body (but you were much more flexible). You knew all his strengths and flaws, plus knew him like the back of your hand. Judging by his performance, he was having a hard time playing against Ibuki.

Accidentally, (maybe) your eyes fluttered to Ibuki. And, probably, your heart became all crazy and stuff. His muscles flexed and it was definitely a good sight for you (and all the fangirls out there).

Your brother stopped (thankfully for you, but not for me) you from ogling Ibuki any longer as he grabbed the ball forcefully from Ibuki and dribbled to the opposite hoop. Your brother did a jump-shot, but Ibuki reached for the ball from mid-air and dribbled much more faster than your brother.

"Incredible." You muttered and then glanced at your brother.

He was smirking at you.

Totally clueless, you rolled your eyes and yelled, "Don't stand there, bro! Defense!"

He rolled his eyes at you, but proceeded to do your bidding.

And then- "SCORE!"

You cussed loudly as your brother walked back to you with a proud aura. You raised your eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know you can beat him."

"What?!"

"I've seen you play basketball, sis. I know you're faster than him."

"I..." You were at lost for words.

"I told him that if he beat me, he'll be playing against you."

"Why?"

"Go!"

You rolled your eyes, but trudged to the locker rooms to change. When you were finished, your brother winked at you and nodded. You didn't have to be a psychic to know that he was telling you 'good luck'.

"Right." You sighed and stepped on the court.

"Fancy seeing you here, [f/n]. I'm betting you're gonna do great." Ibuki smirked.

"Stop flattering, Munemasa. You make me blush." You shot back with sarcasm.

Ibuki smirked once again and passed the ball to you. "Ladies first."

You rolled your eyes, "Oh, haha. What a gentleman."

And then the game started.

You really did your best._ Really_. But it was awkward for you to be this close to Ibuki. I don't mean like relationship things: I meant literally. You couldn't focus quite well as his scent reached your nose wherever you look.

Finally, when it was nearing the time limit, you managed to quickly dribble past him and did a quick lay-up shot. Fortunately, the shot was counted even when the whistle blew right after the ball went into the hoop.

So, yeah. Congrats~

"Nice one, sis." Your brother smiled at you. Genuinely, if I may add.

"That's really great, Ibuki!"

"Too bad you got beaten!"

"By a girl, too."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"N-nothing!"

Ibuki thanked his teammates. You glanced at him and then nudged your brother. You asked, "Should we thank him or something?"

"Yeah." Your brother nodded.

Both of you neared Ibuki and your brother shook his hand. "Congrats! You still haven't lose your touch, man."

"Glad to hear that. Wish you luck for the regional competition." Ibuki smiled.

Your brother boasted, "Trust me, we don't need luck."

You rolled your eyes and then shook Ibuki's hand. "Nice seeing you again, buddy."

"Yeah." Ibuki grinned, "Been a pleasure."

A line of pink tinted your cheeks as Ibuki took back his hand. You turned around quickly and motioned your brother to get on with stuff that they have to do. Your brother, noticing that pinkish covering of your cheeks smirked and saved you from further humiliation.

"I know you guys will win against the other teams. You guys be the best in the world!" Your brother proudly shouted to them.

"Yeah!"

You smiled at all of them. They seemed excited for the trip for their soccer.

* * *

There was another time you heard from Ibuki. After they won or something in their soccer competition (but you didn't even know it), after their contracts with Kuroiwa had been signed (but you didn't even know it), after Ibuki had studied in an elite school overseas (this you knew)... there was a time you met him again.

Three years later, when you were more... developed, I should say. Your friends praised your lean body. Apparently, they haven't heard that sports could make you burn fat. (Or that it was much more fun and faster in burning fats.)

Anyway, you were sitting on your couch with your eyes closed. Obviously, you were having fun listening to random genres of music that was blasting from your earphones. Your brother had basketball practice with the team, leaving you alone inside your house.

_~Riiing!_

You eyed the phone next to you. Wondering to yourself, you picked up the phone, pulled your earphones off and placed it by your ear.

"Hell~lo?"

"_[f/n]? Come down to our court! There's something you have to see!_"

You rolled your eyes. "Bro? Are you sure? This _is_ a prank, no?"

"_Please! [f/n]!_"

"Pfft... Like I would-"

"_KYAAAA!_"

~_Zzt!_

You gulped and put the phone down. You quickly changed something more decent than your sweatpants and ran out of the house. You locked the house and jogged quickly to Gassan Kunimitsu's court.

You were surprised that the court was quiet when you reached it. You scanned the area, it was a prank, no doubt about it. But, anyway, you had nothing better to do inside your house. You shrugged inwardly and opened the doors to the court.

Nothing.

You squinted your eyes as you looked for suspicious looking objects inside the court. Instantly, you gave up and shouted to the echoing building, "I surrender! What am I suppose to be dosed with?"

Your brother's head popped out behind the bleachers. He looked unhappy. "You're such a killjoy, man."

You rolled your eyes and watched as the other lights turned on.

"Come on, she managed to bravely step in here, I'll give you that." One of the members of your brother's team complimented you. The other members rolled their eyes at him. He was probably the only boy who was brave enough to confess to you.

You snorted quietly and observed the members. Your blood dropped when you saw there were 2x members in the team that were supposed to be. Did they recruit people? But that's impossible. They reached the limit of their members. Was there another team? Team B of the basketball team? But you didn't hear anything from your brother. They were all wearing the same jersey.

"What the fuck?!" You cussed loudly.

"Knew it!" Your brother laughed.

You knew it was a prank... already. But why was there an unsettling feeling inside you... as if telling you that there was another person. Someone who was not supposed to be here, but was here?

"Guys...? Why am I-?!"

squeak!

The sound of rubber shoes if you were sliding/walking on the court.

"[f/n]. I missed you too much." You heard a person chuckle.

"No way." You muttered.

Someone grabbed you from behind and turned you around, so you could face him. What you hated the most was that you squeaked to loud and when it echoed around the building, it sounded like a squeal.

"I knew it!" Your brother shouted.

You looked up at the human in front of you. He held a cheeky smile, and a wave of nervousness filled your stomach. Somehow, you always had that feeling whenever you see him. And part of you always loved it.

"Munemasa." You mumbled. Ibuki was back at Japan after his little trip overseas and join a foreign basketball team.

"What was that, sweetie?"

You blushed at the name-calling. "Nothing!"

"Yeah, right." Ibuki laughed.

"... when did you come back?"

"Three months ago."

You widened your eyes. "Really? You didn't even call the team?"

Ibuki chuckled. "Of course I did. I told them to never tell it to you."

"Why?" You frowned.

Ibuki fidgeted a little. Was he nervous? you wondered, if he was, well, that would be an accomplishment. Seeing Ibuki nervous made your heart rose. Maybe he was nervous around you because he liked you or something? Nah, that couldn't be it, you decided, maybe it was because you were scary or something.

"I wanted to confess something."

Your heart beat accelerated.

"[f/n]?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like someone?"

"...not really. NO."

"Good."

"Why is that?"

Ibuki leaned in and whispered huskily (sexily for you, I mean), "Because I'd be jealous, wouldn't I?"

And then your heart stopped. It was too much for your heart to handle, but you managed not to faint. You tried to process it and you can't even believe it. What was real? Was this a dream? Kissing Ibuki was probably your everyday daydream, but you never imagined that you'd be doing it with him for real.

Being a logical person, you kissed back.

The hoots and yelling seemed too far away for you to even register them. When you realized Ibuki had snaked his hands around your waist, your heart (that was not beating a second ago) started beating faster and faster.

Finally, the two of you ran out of breath and had to cut the kiss (make-out scene, I say). Ibuki hugged you out of nowhere and whispered into your ear so softly that you almost didn't know it.

"I love you, [f/n]."

"...I love you, too, Ibuki."

* * *

**Hey, guys~ Here's you dose of Ibuki!**

**Anyway: thanks for the reviews! It really made me happy even though I know I don't deserve it. The chapter of Suzuno... I was not satisfied with that. Maybe, when I have the spare time, I will change it: into the darn best Suzuno one-shot it can ever be! **

**Again, thank you guys so much and I'll be waiting for more victims for the next chapter!**


End file.
